L'instit
by PetiteFeeMoi
Summary: Et si Ron avait vécu avant Hermione et Harry? S'ils se ne se rencontraient qu'en 7ème année? Et si c'était lui qui devait les préparer à la dernière bataille? Si, par le plus grand des hasard, c'était leur professeur ... ? RWxHG. Reviews please!
1. Rendez vous au Terrier

**Rendez-vous au Terrier**

Hermione Granger, jolie Griffondor s'apprêtait à faire sa septième rentrée scolaire à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, en compagnie de son Meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avec qui elle avait, depuis l'été, entreprit la quête des Horcruxes en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, une troisième Griffondor en même classe qu'eux.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny s'étaient rencontrés en 1ère année et ensemble, ils avaient réussit a combattre Voldemort et le professeur Quirell. Lors de la deuxième année, Ginny avait été beaucoup plus distante du trio, ce qui faisait beaucoup souffrir Hermione : Ginny (à l'exception d'Harry) était sa seule amie. Mais avec Harry ils comprirent vite pourquoi et arrivèrent juste au bon moment dans La Chambre des Secrets pour la sauver du souvenir de Tom Jedusor. Depuis cet incident, Harry se montrait beaucoup plus protecteur envers Ginny, et avec les années qui passaient, on pouvait même affirmer avec certitude qu'Harry et Ginny étaient amoureux. Mais bien évidement, les deux seules personnes à ne pas s'en rendre compte étaient Harry et Ginny. Puis en 3ème année, Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient découvert le véritable visage de Croutard, le rat qu'un de ses frères avait offert à Ginny lors de son entrée à Poudlard, c'est encore Ginny qui fit les frais de la bataille : lorsqu'il avait fallu sauver l'hyppogriffe, elle n'avait pu aider ses meilleurs amis, car Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, également animagus, l'avait violement mordue à la jambe lorsqu'il était encore chien. En 4ème année, c'était la guerre froide entre Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Ginny étant secrètement amoureuse d'Harry, n'avait pas supporté de voir Hermione et lui en couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier, en train de l'enlacer, photo prise évidement par Rita Sketer. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Hermione en pinçait pour Krum et qu'elle avait écouté la vérité selon Harry qu'elle leur pardonna et encouragea Harry dans le tournois des 3 sorciers, ce qui je suppose n'était pas étranger à sa victoire. Et elle était la aussi lorsqu'il fallait l'aider et le supporter après l'enterrement de Cédric, bien qu'il eut été infect avec elle. En 5ème année, alors que tous le monde tournait le dos à Harry, elles étaient la, elles le soutenaient, et l'avaient aidé dans ses cours d'occlumancie afin de se préserver pour le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis, l'année dernière, en 6ème année, ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenu, malgré quelques couacs comme lorsque que Slughorn avait invité Harry et qu'il était arrivé aux bras de Cho, et de Ginny avait répondu présente à l'invitation avec Dean. Cette année la, ce fut du « Je t'aime, moi non plus », chose qu'Hermione avait marre de supporter. Et puis, en fin d'année, l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Un moment très dur, surtout pour Harry et Hermione qui le connaissaient bien, vraiment bien. Tout le monde cru que le décès de Dumbledore signifiait l'arrêt des cours à Poudlard, heureusement il en fut autrement. Slughorn était resté aux potions, Rémus reprenait le poste de MacGonagall en tant que professeur de métamorphose , tandis que Minerva reprenait elle-même le rôle d'Albus. Ainsi pour cette rentrée, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal était attendu et il semblait qu'il devait également être le directeur de la maison Griffondor. Evidement, personne encore, ou presque, ne connaissait son nom.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione attendait sa nouvelle rentrée. Elle était très pressée de revoir ses amis, et elle fut ravie lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou de la part de Ginny, lui demandant de se rendre au Terrier pour le déjeuner, évidement, Harry serait présent. Connaissant bien Molly Weasley, Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de repartir chez elle. De toute évidence Ginny l'invitait à passer le reste des vacances chez elle, avec Harry. Quelle merveilleuse semaine elle allait passer, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis ! Hermione pris le strict nécessaire pour lança sur ses vêtements, chaussures 

et affaires de toilette un sort de rétrécissement. Elle pu allégrement fourrer le tout dans son grand sac de ville noir.

Hermione avait bien changée depuis sa première année. Dans quelques mois, elle fêterait ses 17 ans, majorité dans le monde sorcier, mais c'était déjà un joli petit bout de femme. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le look branché, contrairement à Lavande et Parvati, mais elle était toujours très chic, très tendance. Hermione faisait attention à elle, elle aimait la mode et le shopping et cela se voyait. Elle était élégante mais, rien de tout cela ne lui était monté à la tête. Elle était toujours Hermione, la douce, loyale et studieuse meilleure amie d'Harry et Ginny. A force de séchoir et de temps, Hermione arrivait enfin à dompter ses cheveux, plutôt longs. Des fois, elle les attachait en chignon lâche, ou alors domptait juste ses boucles qui tombaient maintenant en cascade sur ses épaules. C'est vrai qu'elle avait de sacrément beaux cheveux, maintenant. D'un superbe châtain mordoré, somme toute assez clair, mais naturel. Jamais elle ne s'était teint les cheveux (juste une fois, en rose, pour la fête de l'Halloween, mais c'était un pari avec Ginny et ça ne comptait pas). Elle avait de grands yeux bruns qui s'éclaircissaient et s'assombrissaient en fonction du temps et de son humeur. Hermione se maquillait peu, juste le nécessaire pour le teint, un peu les yeux, un peu la bouche. Mais jamais trop car à Poudlard il y avait des règles très stricts sur l'utilisation des produits moldus : Hermione n'avait jamais pu se faire au maquillage sorcier. Mais le truc qu'elle détestait plus que le maquillage sorcier, s'était le gloss : elle avait manqué de s'étouffer avec une fois, et avait l'impression d'avoir les lèvres étouffées par une épaisse couche de beurre. Elle restait une inconditionnelle du rouge à lèvre, nude.

Hermione pris une douche, se prépara puis transplanna au Terrier : il serrait bientôt midi et demi, et même si les Weasley n'était pas vraiment a cheval sur les horaires, elle voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de ses amis.


	2. Vacances en Famille

**Vacances en famille**

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, Harry était la depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par Molly puis tout le clan Weasley, Fred et Georges y compris. Ginny elle, arriva juste après, hors d'haleine et plutôt rouge. Hermione compris vite lorsqu'elle vit Harry descendre des escaliers : Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait ou ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais une chose était certaine, cette année ne serrait pas de tous repos.

- Hermione _! S'écria Molly_, Je suis si heureuse que tu aies pu venir ! J'espère que tu as prévu quelques affaires, ce serrait regrettable que tu ne reste pas ici avec nous quelques jours !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, j'ai toujours avec moi ce dont j'ai besoin, et puis, en transplanant, ma maison n'est pas si loin ! Ho, comme je suis heureuse de vous retrouver tous ! Harry, Ginny ! _Et des qu'elle les vit arriver, Hermione se jeta dans leurs bras._

- C'est bon de te revoir, Hermione, _dit Ginny_, pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit pendant les vacances, mais c'est que, avec maman, on devait préparer le retour de …

- Ginevra ! Un mot de plus et tu sais ce qui t'arrive ! _Lança Molly, lançant à Ginny, un regard noir _

- Euh, oui, pardon maman … _se reprit Ginny_, Alors viens Hermione, on va parler dans ma chambre en attendant le repas, on serra plus tranquilles.

Hermione suivit Ginny à l'étage pendant qu'Harry discutait avec les jumeaux du magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient ouvert il y a un peu moins d'un an. Elles discutèrent et préparèrent le lit d'Hermione quand Mme Weasley les appela pour leur signaler que le repas était près.

Ginny et Hermione se placèrent à table, lorsqu'Hermione remarqua la place vide en face d'elle. Les six Weasley était la, qui pouvait-il bien manquer … Hermione allait poser la question lorsque la réponse lui revint.

- Maman, _demanda Ginny_, tu as préparé sa chambre, quand es-ce qu'il arrive ?

- Non Ginny, je n'ai rien préparé du tout, _lui répondit-elle en retirant l'assiette et le couvert se trouvant en face d'Hermione. _Pour tout te dire, je crois qu'il ne viendra pas, tout du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

- Mais maman ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, il doit avoir des choses à préparer, et puis il faut qu'il s'installe et …

- Oui, justement, il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à régler, là-bas, et puis tu sais bien qu'il s'inquiète pour son travail, _expliqua Molly_, ses études ne l'ont pas changé, il est toujours aussi désorganisé, mais je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas habiter ici. Il pense prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur en attendant d'être logé … durablement.

- Quoi !? _S'exclama Ginny_, Comment ça il ne reviendra pas !? Effectivement, il n'a pas changé, c'est toujours le Roi des cons, même si c'est lui le nou…

- GINEVRA ! _S'énerva Molly_, tu sais très bien ce que l'on nous a demandé de faire, et hum, par respect, j'estime que tu devrais te TAIRE ! Tu sais très bien que les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses pour lui si l'un d'entre nous parle de trop …

- Oui maman_, s'excusa Ginny_, mais c'est juste que … je suis tellement pressée de le revoir, tu comprends, la dernière fois, j'avais 9 ans, et maintenant lui, enfin tu sais …

- Oui, je sais Ginny, mais pas maintenant …

Après ce repas, on entendit plus de la semaine quiconque parler de cette mystérieuse personne ni de ce qui lui arriverait. Même la nature curieuse d'Hermione avait oublié ce passage. La semaine se passa bien, si bien que les trois amis décidèrent de rester ensemble au Terrier jusqu'à la rentrée et de partir pour le Poudlard Express ensemble. La rentrée s'effectuant le lundi 25 aout, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent chez eux quelques heures le jeudi précédent pour aller chercher les affaires qui leurs manquaient pour Poudlard. Et le samedi, ils partirent tous les 3 au Chemin de Traverse avec leur liste des fournitures pour acheter ce qui leur manquait.

Chaque professeur avait ses exigences et nos compères le savaient. Ma le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal semblait particulièrement casse-pieds.

- La DCLFDM 7ème année ; une dizaine de Chocogrenouilles, Les Créatures Féroces et Indomptables, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin blancs et vierges ; De l'encre noir classique et invisible au sort Revelo, Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, tome 4 et 5. Vous vous rendez compte ! 4 livres, introuvables, pour certains, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ! De l'encre invisible au Revelo, vous voulez trouver cela ou !? _S'exclama Hermione._

- Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela te ferrai autant de peine un jour d'acheter un livre … _Ricana Harry_.

- Non le problème, ce n'est pas le livre, mais je suis sure qu' a part le Livre Des Sorts Et Enchantements que je dois avoir chez moi, les autres sont introuvables chez Fleury et Bots et, je peux assuré qu'ils ne se trouvent a pas à la bibliothèque, j'ai lu tous les livres et jamais je n'ai remarqué de tels titres … , _dit cette dernière pour se défendre_.

- Je pense que l'on devra chercher un peu pour les livres mais pour l'encre je sais ou aller … _leur adressa Ginny, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèves._

- Ou ça !? _s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione en cœur_.

- Chez _**Fred et Georges Weasley, farces et attrapes en tout genre**__, s'amusa-t-elle._

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et, pour une fois Harry et Ginny furent impatients d'aller en cours. C'est vrai quoi, ce nouveau prof devait être sacrément cool pour envoyer ses élèves dans un magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Ils terminèrent leur shopping, s'installèrent quelques instant a Près-au-Lard pour 

boire quelques Bièraubeurres puis rentrèrent au Terrier. Hermione, quant à elle, était beaucoup plus inquiète. Elle était studieuse et intelligente, et elle craignait fortement que ce nouveau professeur ne soit pas, mais alors pas du tout à son gout … _« Advienne que pourra »_, se dit elle.


	3. Un retour inattendu

**Un retour inattendu**

Hermione dormait tranquillement, profitant de ce samedi matin pour faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. Habituellement, elle se réveillait très tôt à mesure que la rentrée approchait, pour réviser, mais ces derniers temps, elle ne révisait pas. Hier soir, elle avait encore passé la soirée à parler de la recherche des Horcruxes avec Ginny et Harry et elle ne s'était pas endormie de suite. Elle élaborait des plans, cherchait des solutions, lisait maintes et maintes fois les quelques livres parlant des Horcruxes qu'elle avait trouvé. Hermione n'avait trouvé le sommeil que vers 6h moins le quart ce matin, et il n'était que 9h lorsqu'un cri perçant la réveilla : elle reconnu instantanément la voix de Ginny.

Paniquée par ce qui pouvait arriver à Ginny, Hermione ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir ou de s'habiller un peu, elle descendit en trombe dans les escaliers et appela Ginny, lui demandant si elle n'avait rien. Ce ne fut, à son grand désespoir, que lorsqu'elle fut en bas des marches qu'elle réalisa que, non seulement Ginny allait bien, mais en plus, elle se retrouvait en chemise de nuit devant toute la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'un parfait inconnu que Ginny serrait très fort dans ses bras. Hermione était encore trop choquée pour parler, Ginny parla la première :

- Hermione, _demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux_, es-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je … euh … Oui … euh je … Je vais … prendre une douche ! _murmura Hermione avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers, mortifiée par la honte. _

Ginny se retourna vers l'inconnu et relâcha son étreinte.

- C'est si bon de te revoir parmi nous, ça faisait si longtemps ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

- … Si longtemps … le temps passe à une vitesse folle … presque neuf ans maintenant …, _répondit l'inconnu, songeur_, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, C'est … enfin vraiment, je suis heureux de vous retrouver, tous, ici ! _s'écria-t-il_

- Ho, voyons, Ronald ! Comment es-ce que tu voudrais qu'on t'en veuille ! Et ce fut au tour de Molly de prendre son fils chéri dans ses bras !

Mais à peine Molly avait-elle lâché son fils que les jumeaux répondirent avec empressement à la question de leur frangin.

- Comme ça _! Hurlèrent-ils_, _lâchant sur leur frère leur toute dernière invention : c'était un petit hibou qui s'éclatait lorsqu'il était lancé et se décomposait en feux d'artifices qui tachaient la personne au dessus de laquelle ils explosaient_. _Ainsi, leur frangin se retrouva bleu, vert, orange, violet, rouge et jaune, le tout évidement, de la tête aux pieds_.

Molly entra dans une colère noire et les jumeaux furent envoyés dans leur chambre. Ronald, lui, riait allégrement, de la colère de sa mère mais aussi de la farce des jumeaux.

- Dis, Ginny, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais quelqu'un à me présenter ? _demanda ce dernier à sa sœur._

- He bien, en fait …, _fit-elle d'une mine déconfite_, Harry à du rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il reviendra ce soir pour diner, il m'a dit que c'était urgent, mais …

-Harry … Potter ? demanda Ronald.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête. Harry et elle, auraient dû passer une autre super journée en compagnie d'Hermione et elle les aurait présentés à son frère. Elle n'aimait pas quand Harry ne lui disait pas franchement ou il allait ou ce qu'il devait faire, et surtout, quand il l'écartait. Elle savait que c'était pour la protéger du danger et elle n'aimait pas ça, quand il était en danger, loin d'elle …

- Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même, que tu étais amie avec l'Elu !

- Ron, _fit-elle, d'une moue agacée_, je t'ai envoyé des centaines de hibou ces dernières années. Combien en as-tu lu ? A combien as-tu répondu … ?

- Je … ho, oui, je sais, Ginny, excuse moi, _dit-il, comme énervé_, mais j'avais tellement de choses à faire, et puis, enfin …

Mais Ginny repris la parole et ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Ho, Ron, s'il-te-plait ! Tu es parti il y à 9 ans pour faire tes études ! Des études qui ont duré 4 ans ! Tu aurais pu revenir, nous écrire, tu pouvais le faire, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu nous a laissés … pendant ces 5 dernières années, ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas le temps de venir nous voir ou de nous écrire. Si tu avais vraiment voulu savoir, tu saurais, ne t'en prends qu'à toi maintenant …, _Ginny partit les larmes aux yeux._

Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qui payait le prix fort ? Quand son frère était partit, il lui avait manqué si fort, elle avait tellement pleuré qu'il lui avait promis de revenir dès qu'il aurait terminé ses études, de lui écrire chaque semaine, et de passer Noël avec eux. Evidement, elle l'avait attendu. Evidement, il n'était pas venu. Aujourd'hui il rentrait, et il espérait mettre son ignorance sur son dos à elle ? Elle aurait pu lui pardonner le reste, s'il n'avait pas été si hypocrite.

Elle partit à la recherche d'Hermione qu'elle ne trouva pas sur le moment. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans l'une des salles de bains et supposa qu'Hermione était réellement partie prendre sa douche. C'est à cet instant qu'elle eut une idée de génie : Aujourd'hui, elle passerait la journée avec Hermione et elles iraient faire les boutiques de vêtements moldus et sorciers. Ginny avait toujours un peu d'argent de coté, et elle savait qu'Hermione était également du genre économe. Elle se dépêcha de filer dans la salle de bains qui était adjointe à sa chambre et se doucha. Elle s'habilla puis se prépara de manière à être suffisamment belle pour sortir, et pour ce soir, si Harry revenait comme prévu. Ginny utilisant les sorts de beauté, elle était beaucoup plus rapide. Il n'empêche que lorsque Ginny fut prête, elle chercha à nouveau Hermione, mais elle entendait toujours le clapotis de l'eau dans l'autre salle de bains. Ginny pris peur d'un coup, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Hermione. C'est vrai, Hermione était entrée dans cette salle de bains au moins une demi heure avant Ginny. Cette dernière avait du mettre trois quarts d'heure à se préparer et cela faisait maintenant plus de 20 minutes qu'elle attendait. La peur qu'Hermione se soit évanouie ou blessée étant trop forte, elle lança un Alohomora sur la porte de la salle d'eau qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas …


	4. Une journée mouvementée

**Une journée mouvementée**

Elle lança un Alohomora sur la porte de la salle d'eau qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas …

A sa grande surprise, Ginny ne trouva pas Hermione dans la salle de bains, ni même personne d'autre en train de se doucher ou de se pomponner. Juste les jumeaux. Elle les dévisagea avant de leur demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ?

- Euh, euh ben rien, c'est juste que …, bafouillèrent-ils, penauds.

- Très bien, leur lança Ginny, d'un regard noir, _comme si Hermione avait disparue par leur faute …_

- Non, non, Ginny ! Reviens Ginny, on va tout t'expliquer_, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur_, ne le dit pas à maman, ne le répète à personne, mais on va tout te dire …

- Alors expliquez-moi d'abord ce que vous avez fait d'Hermione, _dit-elle, sortant sa baguette et les menaçant avec …_

A ce moment la, les jumeaux ne purent réprimer leur fou rire ! Pourquoi diable leur petite sœur les menaçait-elle avec une baguette ? Ne croyait-elle quand même pas qu'ils avaient Avada Kevadrarisé sa meilleure amie ?

- Maintenant, dites-moi tout de suite ce que vous avez fait d'Hermione, _dit-elle sans perdre son sérieux._

- Ginny, Ho ho, t'es la ? C'est nous ! Lui c'est Fred.

- Moi c'est Georges ! On est tes frères. Tu voudrais qu'on ait fait quoi d'Hermione ?

- Je euh …, pardon, mais enfin, c'est que … euh … enfin je cherchais Hermione mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée et euh …, _Ginny avait reprit ces esprits maintenant, et elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de la pantomime qu'elle venait de faire._

- Hermione est sortie de cette salle de bain il y a de ça une heure. Elle est dans le salon, elle te cherchait …

- Mais quand on lui a dit que tu étais sous la douche, elle est descendue déjeuner, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, avec l'incident de ce matin_, et ces deux imbéciles sourirent de manière totalement débile. _

Ginny descendit pour aller chercher Hermione. Elle avait complètement oublié ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin, mais elle se doutait que, de toute évidence, elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise. Elle oublia totalement ce que les jumeaux devaient lui avouer sous peine d'être découverts par Molly, ce qui, de leur coté, leur profitait bien.

Ron était dans le salon, avec son père et plusieurs de ses frères. Percy et Bill (accompagné par Fleur) étaient la, mais Charlie n'avait pas pu rentrer de Roumanie ce jour. Ne voyant pas Hermione, elle se dit que cette dernière devait certainement être dans la cuisine avec Molly pour lui préparer un bon 

petit déjeuner. Elle ne se trompait pas. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Ginny prit un tabouret pour s'assoir à côté d'Hermione. Elles avaient toutes les deux beaucoup de choses à se raconter, et à faire … Ginny était toute excitée de passer enfin une journée entre fille avec sa meilleure amie !

Lorsque Ginny s'assit sur le tabouret, Hermione s'interrompit. Quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que son amie, elle poursuivit son histoire :

- Et alors la_, fit-elle_, moi j'ai eu tellement peur, que, et puis je suis descendue et …, _elle reprit sa respiration, et recommença de plus belle_, tout le monde m'a vue, comme ça, en petite tenue, et, et …

- Calme toi, Hermione, _dit Molly_, ce n'est pas grave, nous ne sommes pas devenus aveugles, et puis je pense que tout le monde à oublié me chérie. Maintenant, sèche tes larmes, il ne faut vraiment pas pleurer pour ça.

Molly parlait d'une voix douce, ce qu'Hermione appréciait fortement. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les hurlements de son père, ou d'Harry lorsqu'il s'énervait. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle était la seule à le savoir, et resterait la seule … Une fois qu'Hermione se fut calmée, Ginny repris la parole :

- Hey, Hermione, je me disais, que, si t'as envie bien sur, on pourrait peut-être aller faire des emplettes, se balader dans les rues sorcières et moldues …, _tenta Ginny, hésitante_.

- Cela me parait une bonne idée, _lui répondit-elle doucement, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. _

Elles sortirent discrètement de la cuisine, ne voulant surtout pas se faire remarquer, - Hermione se sentait déjà assez traumatisée comme ça -, montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny prendre leurs sacs et un peu d'argent, puis transplanèrent tout d'abord au Chemin de Traverse.

Ginny et Hermione ayant pas mal de Galions en poche, elles s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord dans une parfumerie sorcière, ou Ginny s'offrit le parfum « _Dragées Surprises_ », dont l'odeur de Berties changeaient en fonction de l'humeur … Elles allèrent ensuite au cinéma pour voir un film dans lequel jouaient les Bizarr' Sisters. Ensuite, Hermione décida de faire connaitre un peu mieux son monde à Ginny. Cette dernière accepta, a la condition d'aller tout d'abord se prendre une bonne Bierreaubeure au Chaudron Baveur. Malheureusement, il se produisit un évènement auquel Hermione et Ginny ne s'attendaient pas …

- Merci Tom, _dit une voix familière aux deux filles_, Mais je vais y arriver tout seul. Je peux bien monter ses quelques bagages !

- Ginny …, _dit Hermione, comprenant sur le champ ce qui était en train de se passer_

- Huum, oui, euh Hermione, … ne nous affolons pas, on va terminer gentiment cette délicieuse Bierreaubeure et on s'en ira juste après, d'accord ?

- … D'accord, _acquiesça Hermione._

Enfin ça, c'était avant que Ginny ne remarque que son frère se dirigeait droit sur Hermione et elle :

- Hermione, écoute-moi, tu termine ta Bierreaubeure cul sec, je jette ce billet et on court chez Fleury & Bots !

- Mais je croyais qu'on ne devait pas paniquer ? S'empressa-t-elle

- Hermione, maintenant !

Quand Hermione se retourna, elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait tout intérêt à suivre Ginny. En effet, le frangin de cette dernière se rapprochait très dangereusement d'elle et, après son humiliation de ce matin, il était clair qu'elle ferrait mieux de ne jamais le revoir. Elle était quand même arrivée en furie, cherchant Ginny comme une cinglée, en petite tenue, et quand elle avait enfin comprit, elle était restée plusieurs minutes, sous le choc, au vu de tout le clan Weasley … Et puis de toutes façons, une proposition comme celle la, d'aller chez Fleury & Bots, pour Hermione, cela ne se refusait pas !

Une fois chez Fleury & Bots, Hermione questionna la libraire sur les livres que les 7 ème années devaient acquérir pour le cours de DCFM. Evidement la libraire n'avait jamais, elle non plus, entendu parler de ces livres, à l'exception du Livres des Sorts et Enchantements qu'elle trouva immédiatement. Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup de ne pas trouver les deux livres manquant. Elle se sentait vexée aussi. Jamais elle, Hermione Granger, n'avait été incapable de trouver un livre ou que ce soit. _Ou que ce soit … _

Hermione et Ginny transplanèrent ensuite, ayant définitivement semé Ronald, puis partirent faire du shopping dans les magasins moldus. Hermione s'acheta les cosmétiques dont elle avait besoin, juste le strict minimum évidement, tandis que Ginny était fascinée par les boutiques moldues. Une fois leurs petites courses terminées, elles s'apprêtaient à transplaner dans une petite ruelle sombre, lorsqu'Hermione s'aperçut de la présence d'un petit magasin dont l'entrée était cachée dans un renfoncement. Intriguée elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, suivie par Ginny. Plus elle s'approchait de ce magasin, plus elle avait des doutes : ce n'était pas un magasin ordinaire, l'éclairage n'était pas artificiel, pourtant il faisait nuit … elle regarda le plafond et comprit instantanément. Elle avait beau être dans le Londres moldu, elle se trouvait face à une boutique sorcière. Et pas n'importe quelle boutique, c'était une librairie … c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione repris sa fierté et médita _« Ou que ce soit … »._

Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la boutique. La libraire au comptoir leur adressa un grand sourire. Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à chercher les précieux ouvrages, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Elles avaient déjà déplacé presque tous les livres pour s'assurer qu'elles ne les avaient pas ratés quand la libraire les interrompit :

- Le coin Sorcier, c'est à l'étage, _dit-elle, d'une voix doucereuse_, j'imagine que vous chercher les fameux manuels introuvables ? _Et elle leur adressa à nouveau un grand sourire_.

- Ho, euh … Merci, Madame …

- Appelez-moi Junon, _répondit celle-ci._

Ginny et Hermione lui rendirent son sourire, puis montèrent en vitesse. Elles devaient se dépêcher de rentrer si elles voulaient pouvoir manger à table avec la famille Weasley sans déclencher les 

foudres de Molly. Evidement, Ginny était pressée de retrouver Harry, et les deux filles se hâtaient, sachant qu'elles ne risquaient pas de trouver Ronald au Terrier, maintenant qu'il avait une chambre, il n'avait plus raison de venir les traumatiser là-bas.

Pour accéder à l'étage, il fallait monter un très grand escalier en bois, s'entortillant sur lui-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent enfin dans ladite pièce. Au bout de 553 marches exactement, Ginny avait compté pour nous. Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux : elle n'y croyait pas. Il y avait, dans cette pièce qui semblait si petite, des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères, dont chacune contenant des centaines et des centaines de livres. Et ce qui fascinait encore plus Hermione, c'est que les titres de tous ces livres lui étaient complètement étrangers. Jamais elle n'avait lu le moindre article sur n'importe lequel de ces livres. Ce jour la elle n'en avait pas le temps, mais elle se fit la promesse formelle, fois de Granger, qu'elle retournerait ici très bientôt.

Ginny et Hermione descendirent payer leurs manuels une fois qu'elles les eurent dénichés, et, au grand regret d'Hermione, elles quittèrent la librairie et transplanèrent au Terrier.

Seulement, il se passa la seule chose qu'aucune d'entre elle n'avait prévue : Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec tout le clan Weasley dans le salon. Evidement, tout le clan Weasley, c'était Molly, Arthur, Fred, Georges, Bill, Fleur, Percy et … le dernier frère de Ginny dont Hermione n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom. Comment était-ce déjà ? Romulus ? Ou bien était-ce Romuald ? … quelque chose dans le genre … ha oui, c'est ça Ronald … Mais le plus dérangeant, ce n'était pas pour Ginny, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'enguelait avec un de ses frères, cela lui arrivait assez souvent finalement, le plus dérangeant c'était pour Hermione … et ce n'était pas Fred et Georges qui lui rendraient la tache facile.

Car lorsqu'Hermione s'aperçut de la présence de … de … du frère de Ginny, elle vira écarlate, et resta pétrifiée, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni même à penser.

- Hermione, ma chérie, es-ce que ça va ? _S'inquiéta Molly_

- Je … euh …, _Hermione aurait voulu paraitre stoïque et dire que tout allait bien, c'est tout ce qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche._

- Hermione, Hermione, _commença Georges_

- … Tu ne peux pas retourner prendre ta douche, ce n'est pas possible, _railla Fred_

- Tu en as déjà pris une ce matin ! _Et c'est Georges qui termina sa phrase._

Ils avaient gagné. Hermione se sentait vraiment très très très très mal maintenant, en plus d'être complètement clouée sur place et incapable de parler, elle était maintenant plus rouge encore que les cheveux des Weasley et se sentait les larmes monter. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment la qu'elle ut capable de bredouiller quelque chose comme _: « ça va très bien »_, avant de monter les escaliers à toute allure et de s'enfermer dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. C'était les pires vacances de sa vie, elle les détestait tous, décida qu'elle partait sur le champ avant de s'écrouler et de pleurer sur son oreiller.


	5. Les frangins crétins

**Les frangins crétins**

- Evidement, il fallait que vous la rameniez, vous les deux grands couillons ! _dit Ginny, sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu neutre_

- Quoi ? _S'étonnaient les jumeaux._

- Vous savez combien Hermione est mal depuis ce matin ! Bordel, faites pas les innocents, vous n'avez plus 4 ans et demi ! _Maintenant, Ginny était folle de rage_.

- Non 3 ans, …

- Et moi 2 et demi, reprirent_-ils, un sourire de défis sur leurs lèvres, grandissant._

- Ce que vous pouvez être stupides, vraiment ! _leur lança-t-elle_

- Tu sais Gin', je ne crois pas qu'Hermione mourra parce qu'on l'a vue en sous-vêtements ! _S'enquit Georges._

- Même si c'est toute la famille qui l'a vu presque sans vêtements ! _Rajouta Fred. _

C'est à ce moment la que tous les Weasley éclatèrent de rire. Pour Hermione, le plus gênant, ce n'était pas vraiment les taquineries des jumeaux, ou bien le fait que Percy, Arthur, Bill, Molly et tout les autres aient pu la voir en chemise de nuit (même si elle était plutôt transparente, il fallait reconnaitre les choses), ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'était qu'un parfait inconnu,- quand bien même il faisait partie de la famille de sa meilleure amie – ait pu la voir dans cette tenue. Car après tout, Molly et Arthur était un peu ses parents, en fait, elle était même presque leur fille adoptive, et les membres du clan Weasley c'était sa famille. Elle connaissait presque par cœur chacun de ses membres, et elle était un peu leur seconde petite sœur. Alors que sa famille la voit en petite tenue ça n'avait pas d'importance, car ils la connaissaient, ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas le genre de nana totalement dépourvue d'intelligence qui se pavanait nue dans toute la maison. Mais _lui_, cet intrus, il ne le savait pas, et maintenant, avec les nouvelles railleries des jumeaux, il pouvait penser n'importe quoi, car avec Fred et Georges on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention en tant qu'être humain, elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir vraiment le reconnaitre dans la rue, c'est pour ça qu'elle se sentait très redevable envers Ginny de l'avoir prévenue de son arrivée dans le Chaudron Baveur. Hermione savait très bien a quel point les choses auraient pu mal se passer si elle était tombée face à face avec lui. Elle pouvait juste dire de lui à coup sur que c'était un Weasley : Grand, roux, et la seule chose qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était la couleur de ses yeux : Bleu glacier. Ils étaient si grands et si clairs qu'elle n'avait pas pu les rater. Mais elle s'était arrêtée à ça, elle ne savait pas s'il était beau, laid, charmant, souriant ou même si ses yeux étaient beaux car si elle en avait repéré la couleur, elle faisait tout pour les éviter. Ainsi, -mais ça, elle ne le saurait que bien plus tard -, elle se privait d'une vue fort agréable.

Ginny regarda sa famille avec dédain et monta rejoindre Hermione. C'était sa meilleure amie et elle n'allait tout de même pas la laisser seule, comme ça dans un moment de crise. Ce n'était pas sa vision de l'amitié. Ce qui chagrinait le plus Ginny dans l'histoire, c'était que personne n'avait compris le malaise d'Hermione : Ils la connaissaient tous, alors en nuisette ou en pantalon, pour eux, rien ne changeait, c'était juste Hermione. Personne, sauf les jumeaux : Elle le savait très bien, sous des airs 

de farceurs completement abrutis et sans jugeote, ils étaient très malins et savaient exactement ce qui mettait Hermione dans cet état. Et s'ils la taquinaient aussi violement, ce n'était pas pour la mettre mal à l'aise pour les deux jours qui lui restaient à passer au Terrier, - non, ça, ce n'était pas assez amusant au gout des jumeaux -, c'était pour la mettre très, très, très mal à l'aise, mais bien plus tard … et à ce moment précis, Ginny savait qu'Hermione aurait besoin d'elle, car ce n'était certainement pas ses frères qui lui faciliteraient les choses. Ginny se décida à frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Pas de réponse. Elle comprit que ce serrait plus difficile que prévu :

- Hermione, _commença-t-elle d'un ton mielleux_, c'est Ginny. Ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

- … (snifff) Nooon ! … (Snifff) j'ai pas envieee ! _répondit Hermione, entre deux sanglots étouffés par l'oreiller_.

- Mais, Hermiooone ! S'il-te-plait, ouvre moi ! Par Merlin, Hermione, c'est juste moi, Ginny ! _la supplia-t-elle_.

- Mais ... euh (snifff), Gin' (sniff), j'ai pas envie ... que euh … tu me vois (snifff) comme ça !

- Ho, Hermione ! Tu te souviens le jour ou Fred m'a fait manger ce bonbon qui donne des boutons partout et qu'a cause de ça, Dean m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi ?

A cette dernière réplique, la porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla doucement : ce fut la seule réponse que Ginny reçut. Elle s'avança doucement dans le noir et referma délicatement la porte. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et remarqua la silhouette d'Hermione dans l'obscurité, qui se redressait. Une fois qu'elle entendit la respiration d'Hermione revenir à un rythme normal, Ginny chercha son regard. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le trouver : les yeux d'Hermione brillaient dans le noir, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. C'est ce moment que Ginny choisit pour lui parler :

- Hermione, je suis désolée, _lui dit-elle_, tu connais mes frères, ils ne voulaient pas te mettre dans l'embarra, c'était juste pour rigoler un peu …, _à cet instant précis, Ginny maudit chaque membre de sa famille pour devoir raconter un si gros bobard à sa meilleure amie depuis plus de 6 ans …_

- Ouai, ben tu sais, _commença Hermione, haletante,_ des fois tes frères, ils sont chiants, et ils sont bêtes, et ils sont …, _mais Ginny la coupa dans son hélant._

- Je sais Hermione, je sais tout ça …, ce sont mes frères, je les supporte depuis déjà presque 17 ans ! _lui répondit-elle, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire_. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde s'en moque, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, c'est comme s'ils me voyaient moi en slip, ça ne change rien, tu sais.

- Oui mais, il y a ton autre frère, … euh ... Romuald, …

- Ronald, _répondit Ginny, cachant difficilement ses petits ricanements. _

- Ouai, … ben lui, je suis pas comme sa sœur, il m'a jamais vu, je l'ai jamais vu ! se _désespérait-elle._

- Hermione, tu sais, Ron à bientôt 26 ans, alors des filles en sous-vêtements, il en à vu plusieurs !

- Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour ça ! Une fille qui se balade en sous-vêtement !

- T'inquiète pas, honnêtement, il n'a pas l'air traumatisé, et puis, on ne le voit pas beaucoup, maintenant qu'il a sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur, il à dit à papa et maman qu'il mangerait là-bas …

Hermione reprenait confiance. Après tout c'est vrai, c'était un frère à Ginny et en plus il n'habitait plus au Terrier. Elle ne le verrait donc pas le lendemain et puis, de toute façon, Lundi, direction Poudlard alors, elle n'était pas prête de le revoir ! Et en plus, d'ici à ce qu'ils se croisent à nouveau, il aurait oublié …

- Ho, et puis, Ginny c'est toi qui à raison, _lâcha Hermione_. Après tout, lundi, nous, on va à Poudlard, alors je devrais pas me prendre la tête pour si peu. C'est pas comme si j'allais le voir tous les jours de ma vie ! _Et Hermione était redevenue Hermione._

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire triste qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Si elle savait …

- Contente de voir que tu es de retour, _ce fut la seule chose que dit Ginny en prenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle lui en voudrait quand elle découvrirait le pot-aux-roses. _

Ginny proposa à Hermione de redescendre manger, mais malgré ses bonnes volontés, Hermione ne se sentait pas de supporter les mauvaises blagues de jumeaux, du moins en présence de cet autre frère, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de connaitre. Ginny proposa alors à Hermione d'aller préparer les coussins et les couettes dans sa chambre pour qu'elles puissent regarder quelque chose de moldu à la télé. Comme son père Ginny était fascinée par les moldus. Pendant qu'Hermione préparait un peu la chambre de Ginny, cette dernière descendit chercher à manger pour elle et son amie. C'était sans compter sur l'humeur joueuse de Fred & Georges …

- Hermione est sous la douche ? _demanda Fred_

Evidement, le reste de la famille ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette plaisanterie, de mauvais out aux yeux de Ginny.

- Non, on se fait une soirée télé, **entre filles**, _insista-t-elle_, on va regarder un truc moldu.

- « Entre filles », _répéta Georges_, Mais alors, « entre filles », ça veut dire que tu na va pas regarder la télé avec elle ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel puis rassembla assez pour elle et Hermione sur un plateau qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant qu'elle ne suive son plateau, les jumeaux lui-demandèrent :

- Elle est au courant ?

Ginny avait saisit le message. Elle savait très bien de quoi Hermione **n'était pas** au courant. Mais elle fit mine de rien y comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …, _dit-elle, le regardant d'air air indifférent_.

- Arrête, Gin' ! _Railla Georges_, elle sait a quel point ça va être difficile, pour elle cette année ? _Et à ce moment précis, Elle vit sur leurs deux visages leur sourire s'agrandir._

Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Elle savait qu'ils comprenaient très bien l'état émotionnel d'Hermione à ce moment. Elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours été farceurs avec tout le monde, mais qu'ils aimaient particulièrement s'attarder sur elle et sur Hermione parce que _« ça marche toujours »,_ disaient-ils. Mais, elle en était sure, ils ne mesuraient pas les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Ils devaient s'imaginer qu'Hermione se sentirait mal, mais que sa volonté d'être la meilleure et d'étudier reprendrait le dessus, et que, remarquant l'intelligence dont elle ferrait preuve**, personne** ne pourrait penser que c'était le _« genre de fille facile à se balader nue dans une maison »._ Qu'Hermione reprendrait alors confiance et qu'elle oublierait vite fait bien fait ce petit incident. Seulement, une fille, c'est compliqué, ça a un raisonnement complexe, et ça ne réfléchit pas, mais alors pas du tout comme les garçons. Et Ginny le savait, elle en était sure, Hermione était bien une fille, et d'après cela, c'était peut-être même la fille la plus fille de toutes les filles ! Enfin, Ginny savait qu'elle vivait peut-être les dernières heures de sa vie en compagnie d'Hermione, alors elle comptait en profiter.

- Non …, C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne lui as pas dit ! T'as réussit à te retenir, Whoa, Ginny ! _Et les deux frangins partirent dans un fou rire dont ils eurent du mal à sortir …_

- Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, hein, si tu ne lui dis pas ? _Me demanda Fred_.

Ginny lui lança le regard le plus noir et le plus méchant qu'elle pu, avant de suivre le chemin de son plateau. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Hermione. Elle savait que de toutes façons, elle lui en voudrait et qu'elle se sentirait trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit, alors autant lui dire au dernier moment !

Avec Hermione, elles regardèrent cette série moldu, celle qui parlait de sorcière, de vampire, et de créatures bizarres … Ha, oui, _**Charmed**_ ! C'était presque effrayant de voir, parfois la ressemblance avec le monde magique réel, et parfois, la différence démentielle ! Mais ça restait plutôt distrayant …

Elles dégustèrent avec délice les plats préparés par Molly, puis, voyant qu'Hermione s'était endormie, Ginny sortit de la chambre pour déposer le plateau dans la cuisine. N'ayant pas le cœur à réveiller Hermione, - car elle savait très bien les difficultés de sommeil qu'elle rencontrait -, elle la recouvrit d'une couverture assez chaude, avant de s'éclipser vers la chambre d'Harry …


	6. A la librairie, le temps se suspend

**A la librairie, le temps se suspend**

Il devait être 11h. Hermione sortit de son sommeil de par la douce lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Hermione se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Pour autant, elle ne paniqua pas. Elle examina la pièce, puis découvrit que c'était la chambre de Ginny. Et la, elle se souvint que la veille, elles avaient regardé la télé moldue tout en mangeant ce que Ginny était allée chercher. C'était une super soirée. Jamais elles n'avaient autant rit, pleuré, parlé et mangé en une soirée. Ces souvenirs lui remontèrent le moral, et elle se sentit d'attaque pour se réveiller. En plus, pour une fois, elle avait vraiment du bien dormir, car la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé la pendule au dessus de la télé, il n'était pas encore minuit. Elle avait donc très bien dormit. Elle se redressa et elle s'aperçut que Ginny n'était pas dans la chambre. Ou diantre pouvait-elle bien être ?

Hermione sortit de la chambre à pas de loup, ne voulant en aucun cas que le reste des Weasley apprennent qu'elle était réveillée. Elle se doutait malgré tout qu'elle devrait descendre, car Ginny et Harry ne se réveillaient habituellement pas avant 12h voir 13h, mais elle tentait d'échafauder un plan pour ne pas avoir à subir l'humeur joviale des jumeaux.

Elle entra tout doucement dans la pièce qui était sa chambre pour la semaine, pensant y trouver Ginny, mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne la vit pas. Elle se rendit vite compte également qu'elle n'était pas sou la douche. Pensant sincèrement que Ginny, était pour une fois, réveillée de bonne heure, Hermione décida de descendre la rejoindre pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Mais une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne trouva que Molly, Arthur et Fleur. Ou étaient-ils tous passés ? Elle fit son apparition dans la cuisine et y retrouva, sans surprise, Molly.

- Hermione chérie ! On dirait que tu as mieux dormit aujourd'hui ! Tu veux que je te prépare un petit déjeuner ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle bailla longuement, se frotta les yeux, puis une fois qu'elle fut un peu plus réveillée, elle posa à Moly la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques minutes :

- Mme Weasley, _commença-t-elle, s'éclaircissant la voix._

- Enfin, Hermione, après tout ce temps, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Molly !

- Molly, _reprit-elle_, ou sont-ils tous partis ?

- Ho, hé bien, Fred et Georges ont spécialement ouvert leur boutique aujourd'hui, demain étant la rentrée, ils sont surs de faire aujourd'hui l'un de leur plus gros chiffres d'affaires ! Percy et Bill sont retournés travailler au Ministère …

- Un dimanche ? _demanda Hermione, suspicieuse._

- Oui, comme demain, tous les élèves retournent à Poudlard, Le Ministère doit s'assurer que tout est en place, et que l'établissement est près à accueillir à nouveau les élèves.

Hermione savait bien que, depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard, le château n'était plus un lieu sur et qu'il avait été très dégradé durant l'affrontement. Heureusement, avec la bonne volonté 

de toute la communauté sorcière, l'école de sorcellerie avait été rénovée rapidement et il ne devait s'agir que d'un contrôle, pour être sur que les dispositifs anti-Mangemorts du Ministère étaient au point.

- Et Ronald, poursuivit Molly, lui il est partit pour … régler des petites choses, pour hum … son travail. Dit-elle cachant à peine son sourire.

Enfin, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Fred, Georges et Romuald n'étaient pas la. Ils étaient loin, partis, et Hermione aurait toute la journée pour profiter allègrement de leurs derniers instants au Terrier. Elle soupira, rêveuse, puis se rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu Ginny, ni Harry.

- Et Harry & Ginny ? Ou sont-ils ?

- Ho, Hermione, quelle question ! Ils dorment ! Voyons, as-tu déjà vu Harry, ou Ginny debout avant 12h ?

A son plus grand regret, Hermione devait bien admettre qu'il était totalement impossible de croiser Ginny ou Harry avant midi. Mais, s'ils dormaient, ou dormaient-ils ? Hermione ne se posait pas trop de questions pour ce qui était d'Harry, elle se doutait qu'il avait dormit dans son lit, mais elle se demandait sérieusement ce que Ginny avait pu faire. Elle n'avait tout de même pas dormit dans le grenier avec la goule ? A cette pensé, Hermione se dit qu'elle chercherait d'abord partout ailleurs avant d'aller chercher Ginny au grenier. Elle revérifia dans sa chambre, puis dans celle de Gin', mais ne trouva personne, elle inspecta les deux salles de bains, toujours personne. Enfin, elle savait qu'en bas, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Arthur et Molly. Ne comprenant plus rien, Hermione décida d'aller prendre sa douche dans la salle de bains jointe à sa chambre.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, Hermione repensa à ces derniers jours. Malgré son humiliation, elle du reconnaitre que franchement, avec Ginny, elles avaient passé de super bons moments. Elles avaient vraiment bien rigolé, chose qui ne leur était pas vraiment arrivé depuis qu'elles se penchaient sur la quête des Horcruxes, pour aider Harry.

Harry … Elle s'en voulait en pensant à lui. C'est vrai, c'était son meilleur ami depuis sa 1ère année, et elle le laissait presque tomber ces derniers jours. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment « présent » non plus, il ne cherchait pas le contact, et passait le plus clair de son temps seul, mais c'était son ami, et il traversait une période difficile, alors, Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui tourner le dos. Elle termina sa douche, puis une brillante idée lui vint à l'esprit : elle emmènerait Harry dans cette libraire qu'elle avait trouvé, l'unique ou elle avait trouvé les manuels. Sous couvert d'acheter les fournitures, elle et lui se baladeraient, et ils en profiteraient pour chercher de nouveaux ouvrages sur les Horcruxes, dont - chose qu'Hermione était sure -, cette libraire devait receler. Et puis, ils parleraient un peu, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

Harry, c'était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il avait eu 17 ans cet été, et plutôt que de faire une fête digne de ce nom, il avait préféré commencer la quête des Horcruxes et s'était plongé dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, espérant toujours plus trouver ce qui le mettrait sur la bonne voie. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à ce souvenir car elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il s'amuse un peu … après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il n'avait jamais relâché ses efforts lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom …

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bains, il était environ midi et le temps qu'elle s'habille et qu'elle soit fin prête, il était la demi passée. Mais toujours pas de Harry, ni de Ginny à l'Horizon. Alors elle descendit faire la conversation avec Arthur et Molly, en débâtant sur le Ministère de la Magie, la sécurité à Poudlard et tout un tas d'autres choses pendant un peu plus de 20 minutes. Hermione regarda sa montre puis soupira : il était bientôt une heure moins dix et ni Harry, ni Ginny ne s'était encore présenté. Mais, résolument de bonne humeur, Hermione décida finalement, que si c'était de dormir dont ils avaient besoin, il fallait les laisser dormir. Après tout, c'était sans doute dans ses rêves qu'Harry était le plus heureux ses derniers temps. Alors elle salua tout le monde puis, transplana dans la petite ruelle ou elle avait vu la librairie la dernière fois. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver cette petite pièce truffée de magie ou la moindre parcelle des murs était recouverte d'étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de livres. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue, elle était tellement pressée de retrouver tous ces merveilleux et passionnants ouvrages qu'elle ne marcha pas en direction de la petite boutique. Non ; elle courait ! Et c'est hors d'haleine et avec empressement qu'elle entra dans la librairie. La jeune femme de la dernière fois la reconnu et lui adressa un signe de la tête en guise de _« Bonjour »_. Hermione monta les marches qui la séparait des livres 4 à 4 et, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle n'en cru a nouveau pas ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce était encore plus belle, encore plus fantastique que la dernière fois. Hermione chercha avidement des livres sur les Horcruxes, mais, après une heure passée à ratisser de fond en comble la petite pièce, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait, à l'évidence, pas de livres sur les Horcruxes ici. Elle prit néanmoins soin d'acheter les livres d'Harry pour le cours de DCFM. Elle acheta également quelques livres pour elle, essentiellement des livres de sorts, de potions, ou des encyclopédies sur toutes les créatures dangereuses, les Sorts Impardonnables, ou les différents effets secondaires de sortilèges en tous genres. Au moment ou Hermione s'apprêtait à payer les ouvrages qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionnée, elle demanda à la libraire, terriblement intriguée de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait :

- Junon …, _lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante_, es-ce que …, _elle se reprit et parla plus bas_, es-ce que vous avez des livres sur les Horcruxes ?

- Je … hum, _elle baissa également la voix_, pourquoi en avez-vous besoin, exactement ?

- C'est pour …, _Hermione se rappelait que leur mission devait demeurer secrète, que jamais personne ne devait l'apprendre. Et si jamais cette libraire était une Mangemort ? Après tout elle n'en savait rien!_ … pour me documenter, _lui mentit-elle_, notre professeur nous en avait parlé l'année dernière et … hum, je voulais, je voulais comprendre _**mieux**_ …

- Très bien, _répondit Junon_, je peux vous prêter plusieurs livres à ce sujet, seulement à la condition que vous me les rapportiez, et que vous ne les montriez à personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les vendre, si cela tombait entre de mauvaises mains …

- Je comprends, _acquiesça Hermione_, je vous les rapporterais dès que j'en aurais fini avec, Au revoir, et Merci encore !

Hermione était tout à fait fébrile à l'idée de montrer à Harry et Ginny ce qu'elle avait trouvé. C'était merveilleux pour elle de penser que non seulement elle venait de trouver une librairie au deçà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir avant, qu'elle avait les livres qui leur permettraient peut-être de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais également qu'elle était plus que prête pour la rentrée de demain, voir surexcitée à l'idée de faire de longs devoirs sur parchemin, de lire des tonnes et des tonnes de 

bouquins en tous genres, mais aussi de retrouver plusieurs de ses camarades qui avaient, sur ordre de leurs familles, quitté Poudlard l'année dernière. Ainsi, Hermione s'apprêtait gaiement à retrouver les frère Crivey, Lavande et Parvati, et beaucoup d'autres dont elle avait perdu le nom sur l'instant. Une fois dans la rue, elle transplana jusqu'au Terrier.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit, dans le salon, tous les Weasley, rassemblés autour d'un feu de cheminée, Molly faisant les 100 pas, Ginny pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son père, le reste des Weasley étrangement calmes, un air grave sur le visage, comme si l'on venait de leur annoncer la mort de quelqu'un … La mort de …

Ho, non ! Harry !

Hermione s'avança, mortifiée, sachant très bien ce qui se passait. Elle arriva dans le salon, les larmes perlant à ses yeux. Personne ne l'avait entendu entrer, personne ne l'avait vu. Pourtant, avec tout le bruit qu'elle avait fait, ils auraient du entendre. Sauf s'ils pleuraient un être cher … Hermione cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle avait tort, qu'Harry ne pouvait pas être mort, non, mais elle avait beau regarder partout, pas d'Harry en vue. Elle s'avança encore un peu, tout doucement, et les regarda pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Puis lorsque Molly releva la tête et s'aperçut de sa présence, elle éclata en sanglots et la l'enlaça si fort qu'Hermione aurait presque pu sentir battre le cœur de Molly. Une fois que cette dernière eut relâché son étreinte, ce fut à Hermione d'éclater en sanglots, et à ce moment, tout le monde se rendit compte qu'elle était enfin là …

- C'est Harry, hein ? _Fit-elle, désespérée_, que lui est-il arrivé cette fois, il est mort, il est mort c'est ça ?

Après ses dernières paroles, Hermione pleura sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le visage brouillé par les larmes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Plus personne ne bougeait, plus personne ne parlait. Hermione se demanda un instant ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle puis, le choc étant passé elle se remit à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que Molly prenne enfin la parole …

- Hermione_, dit-elle entre deux sanglots_, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry …

--

C'est méchant, je sais, mais j'adooore finir mes chapitres sur des moments comme ça ... :) ça doit être mon côté Serpentard. Je préviens les moins téméraires, comme vous le voyez, c'est une véritable histoire que je commence, nous sommes au chapitre 6, et sans doute on me reprochera d'être trop lente mais, l'histoire se classe egalement dans la partie aventure, et j'ai la trame principale de l'histoire, 4 autres chapitres déjà écrit (jusqu'au 10, donc), et je peux vous assurez que cette fiction risque d'être véritablement longue. Je me m'arreterai pas à 12 chapitres, je veux quelque chose de bien fait, je ne baclarai pas le travail. Mais, les chapitres étant, en comparaison à d'autres fictions, plutôt courts, je pense que cela se tient largement.

Si mes lecteurs me reviews bien, alors je pourrais peut-être poster le prochain chapitre ce week-end ... sinon il faudra attendre la rentrée, je pense car moi aussi je pars en vacances! :)


	7. Une disparition inexpliquée

**Une disparition inexpliquée**

**« - Hermione, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry … »,** _Mais Molly n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase._

Tout à coup, quelqu'un déboula en furie dans le salon.

- Molly, euh, … Ginny, je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas trouvée, j'ai cherché partout, … je, non, excusez-moi.

Ce n'est qu'en reprenant son souffle qu'il s'aperçut de la présence d'Hermione. Elle remarqua alors que le visage de son interlocuteur s'illuminait enfin. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux, puis soupira avant d'éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois : elle ne comprenait plus rien ! Cheveux bruns, en bataille, les yeux verts, une ossature forte ainsi qu'un corps athlétique et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Evidement, c'était Harry ! Elle était terriblement soulagée de le voir, elle qui, quelques minutes plus tard, le croyait mort ! Mais quelque chose lui échappait … si Harry n'était pas … mort, pourquoi, par Merlin es-ce que tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon, avec ces têtes d'enterrement ? Hermione en eut bientôt la réponse, et ce fut à sa grande surprise …

- Harry … Harry va très bien, _poursuivit Molly_, C'est … Hermione, c'est pour toi qu'on s'inquiétait …

Hermione n'en revint pas : pour elle. Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, elle était juste partie vers une heure de l'après midi dans le Londres moldu, elle avait du passé quelques heures à flâner dans les boutiques et à la librairie. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! En plus elle avait tellement de bonnes nouvelles à leur annoncer !

- Mais je … je, _bredouilla Hermione_, je ne me suis absentée que quelques heures ! J'ai … j'étais à la librairie, celle ou … ou j'avais été … avec Ginny, la dernière fois.

- Quelques heures !? Hermione, s'il te plait, regarde la pendule, _implora Ginny_.

En effet. Il était presque une heure du matin. Nom d'une chouette ! Hermione n'avait pas passé toute sa journée là-bas ! Même si, elle le savait tout aussi bien que le reste de la famille Weasley, elle était capable de passer beaucoup de temps à lire, et à chercher des livres, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être restée si longtemps que cela. 2h, oui, tout au plus deux heures. Car elle avait pris les livres pour Harry, choisit soigneusement quelques ouvrages pour elle, puis, avait finalement déniché ce qui pouvait peut-être contenir les précieuses informations manquantes pour les Horcruxes.

- Hermione, va te coucher, tu as l'air épuisée, Nous …, On en reparlera demain, lui dit Molly.

Hermione partit rapidement, en direction de sa chambre. Elle se rendait compte que son comportement des derniers jours inquiétait beaucoup la famille Weasley. Elle les entendait débattre du haut de sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama, se glissa sous les couvertures et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle essayait d'être irréprochable, en fait, elle se comportait comme elle en avait l'habitude, seulement, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais les gens, le monde autour d'elle changeaient. Elle s'était comportée courageusement quand elle avait entendu crier Ginny : sans réfléchir, elle avait foncé, alors qu'un grand danger aurait pu l'attendre, au 

lieu de ça, elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation compromettante face à un inconnu total. Elle avait prouvé sa loyauté à Harry en allant chercher les livres sur les Horcruxes et les manuels scolaires dans cette libraire. Et pourtant, cela aussi, s'était retourné contre elle. _« Maintenant, tous les Weasley doivent me prendre pour une folle »_, se disait-elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Es-ce qu'elle avait le mauvais œil ? Pourquoi diable es-ce qu'a chaque fois qu'elle faisait, comme d'habitude, les choses bien, pourquoi en ce moment tout foirait ? Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre idée, _elle ne le savait pas._ C'était une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée, ni même redoutée car, _Hermione savait tout, elle avait toujours tout su._ C'était une situation dont aucun livre n'avait jamais parlé. Et aujourd'hui, Hermione ne savait plus. Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Se rappelant que, le lendemain, elle devait prendre le Poudlard Express avec ses amis. Elle sortit donc de son lit, lança un Lumos et la pièce s'éclaira. Hermione prit le temps dont elle eut besoin pour faire sa valise. Même si elle avait essayé, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dormir. Alors une fois sa valise terminée, bouclée, et qu'elle eut vérifié qu'il ne lui manquait rien, elle se pencha sur l'un des livres qu'elle avait ramené. _« Questions sur le miroir de l'âme »,_ c'était le titre du livre qu'elle commença à feuilleter. Un moldu aurait certainement répondu que, le miroir de l'âme, c'était les yeux. Mais Hermione n'était pas une moldue, et, à l'évidence, elle savait par les récents évènements que, dans le monde sorcier, ce qui pouvait refléter une âme, c'était bien les Horcruxes. Hermione lisait maintenant avec énormément d'attention. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au petit matin, lorsqu'elle entendit son réveil sonner, signe qu'il était grand temps qu'elle aille prendre sa douche : il était 8h, et connaissant Molly, Hermione savait qu'elle serait contrainte et forcée de prendre un petit déjeuner. Et comme elle avait absolument besoin d'une réponse avant de partir ce matin, elle se dit que le plus tôt serrait le mieux. Hermione sortit de la salle de bains une demi-heure plus tard, prête pour affronter les Weasley ce matin. Elle descendit à la cuisine, et rencontra Molly, ainsi que Harry et Ginny :

- Je … bonjour, _fit-elle, légèrement embarrassée par les évènements de la veille._

- Hé, Hermione ! _S'exclama Harry_, Content de te revoir ! J'espère que tu n'as pas passé une nuit trop agitée, on …

- S'est beaucoup inquiétés hier soir, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! _Termina Ginny_.

- Ho, si vous saviez ! Je … je suis désolée, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé, je suis partie, à cette librairie, tu sais, Ginny, la ou nous avions étés …

- … Pour les livres ! Oui, je me souviens ! _S'enquit cette dernière_.

- Et bon sang, je le sais, je n'y suis pas restée toute la journée ! Ne pas voir le temps passer en compagnie de livres, je connais bien, mais la, c'était comme si juste une ou deux heures étaient passées, je ne me suis même pas aperçut qu'il faisait nuit ! _expliqua Hermione._

Sur ces déclarations, Harry et Ginny restèrent silencieux un moment. Perplexes. Il n'empêche, qu'ils savaient tous les deux très bien que, Hermione n'était pas folle, que même si elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qu'elle pouvait passer dans une bibliothèque, cela aurait été franchement énorme qu'elle y passe presque 12h sans s'en rendre compte. Trouvant eux aussi, ce phénomène étrange, bien qu'ils vivent tous dans le monde sorcier, et décidèrent de faire confiance à leur amie. Si Hermione devenait folle, c'était finit, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire, tous deviendraient fous. Et comme ce n'était pas encore leur cas, ils comprirent que la seule chose à faire était d'aider leur amie et de 

trouver la réponse à son problème. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, sinon, ils le savaient, alors Hermione serrait sujette à ce genre d'incident et cela risquait sérieusement de leur pourrir à tous l'existence ainsi que d'endommager sa santé mentale. Ils se turent tous pendant le reste du petit déjeuner, puis une fois qu'ils purent se retrouver seuls tous les 3, ils s'expliquèrent un peu plus sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire la veille :

- Hermione, commença Harry, tu es sure que tu es restée tout le temps là-bas, je veux dire, dans cette librairie ?

- Mais voyons, Harry, je te le jure, je n'ai fais que ça ! Renchérit Hermione.

- Parce que …, _continua Ginny_, je me suis souvenue de cet endroit et j'ai transplané dans la ruelle ou se trouvait la boutique, avec Harry, mais je n'ai rien vu, enfin pas la première fois, …

- Et puis on t'a cherchée partout, aucune trace de toi, _dit Harry_, et puis les heures et les heures passaient, alors on à commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement, et comme on ne te trouvait pas …

- On est retournés à la librairie, _acheva Ginny_. Et cette fois, cette fois seulement, on a vu la boutique, alors que, quelques heures au par avant, pas le moindre signe de l'existence d'un quelconque magasin. Alors on est entrés et on a demandé à Junon si elle t'avait vu, mais sa seule réponse …

- … Ce fut que tu étais partie depuis déjà plusieurs heures …, _répondit Harry._

Hermione était completement abasourdie. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle avait passé dans la bibliothèque, ni ce qui avait bien pu se passer ensuite. Même avec ses souvenirs à l'appui_, Hermione doutait. Pour la première fois, elle doutait_. Elle fit alors part de sa requête à ses amis :

- Ecoutez, _dit elle_, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il faut qu'on le comprenne, et vite. Sinon, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver, et si cela s'ébruite, … d'autres pourraient en profiter.

- Mais … Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse !? _Demanda Ginny_. Le Poudlard Express par dans deux heures !

- Je sais …, _répondit Hermione_, mais il faut vraiment que je comprenne. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui peut bien se passer ?

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggère, Hermione ? _Reprit Harry_.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y retourner, _dit-elle_.

- Ou ça ? _Questionna Ginny_.

- … A la librairie ! Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'en y retournant et en demandant des explications qu'on aura peut-être une chance de savoir ce qui nous a échappé, _murmura Hermione_.

- Et … à qui poseras-tu toutes ces questions ? Tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un serra en mesure de nous répondre là-bas ? _lui demanda Harry_.

- Je n'en suis pas sure … mais c'est le seul plan que nous ayons …

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils se dirent avant de transplaner en douce, depuis la chambre d'Hermione verrouillée par un Alohomora. Il était 9h environ lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les 3 réfugiés dans la chambre d'Hermione et avaient transplané. Hermione, la rentrée scolaire approchant, avait cette fois, sa montre : il était onze heures moins vingt. Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'ils avaient mis 7 fois plus de temps qu'il ne leur en fallait pour faire le chemin qui séparait le Terrier et la librairie. Hermione avertit ses amis avec effroi de l'heure qu'il était, et, évidement, ils se rendirent compte qu'en plus de l'heure qu'il était, ils n'avaient pas pris leurs bagages, pensant qu'en deux heures, ils auraient largement le temps de régler leurs dernières affaires. A l'évidence, ils n'auraient jamais le Poudlard Express, King's Cross étant beaucoup trop loin à pied, et puis, de toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'était en possession de ses bagages. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, Hermione entra dans la boutique, et ressortit avec Junon ce qui sembla plusieurs minutes à Ginny et Harry restés dehors, tandis qu'elle jurait n'avoir demandé qu'a s'entretenir dehors et elles serraient ressorties à deux, ce qui ne leur aurait pris, théoriquement, qu'une poignée de seconde.

Une fois que Junon fut sortie avec Hermione, de la boutique, tous les 4 se mirent à parler de plus en plus bas. Calmement, Harry, Ginny et Hermione expliquèrent chacun leur tour, ce qui s'était, selon eux, passé la veille. Non seulement, les versions étaient terriblement différente les unes des autres, même si, effectivement, celle de Ginny et celle d'Harry étaient beaucoup plus proche l'une de l'autre que celle d'Hermione, mais en plus, les détails ne coïncidaient pas toujours parfaitement. Ils s'énervèrent un peu, tentant irrémédiablement d'expliquer la raison pourquoi ils avaient, chacun d'entre eux, totalement raison, puis redescendirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient montés quand Junon commença à leur parler, et à faire des révélations plutôt fracassantes sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la veille, à la grande surprise de tous … Ils l'écoutèrent religieusement, puis une fois qu'elle leur eut donné son entière version des faits, commencèrent à la mitrailler de questions … :

- Voila comment les choses se sont passées, _commença-t-elle, d'une voix doucereuse_ …

--

Je vous quitte encore sur un moment de suspens! :) j'espère que vous aimez! D'après les stats, j'ai eu pres de 600 visites sur cette fiction, dont 71 sur le dernier chapitre, alors, j'avais promis a certaines de poster avant de partir (car je pars en vacances deux semaines!) mais, si je n'ai pas de reviews, je vous ferrais attendre un peu ... c'est juste pour vous taquiner mais je posterai, je promet de ne pas abandonner mes fictions!

J'attend svos reviews j'espère que ça vous à plu! :)


	8. La perception du temps

**La perception du temps**

- Voila comment les choses se sont passées_, commença-t-elle, d'une voix doucereuse_ … vers trois heures moins le quart, j'ai entendu du bruit dans l'allée. Alors j'ai regardé à travers la vitrine, et je vous ai vu, vous deux, _dit-elle, désignant Harry et Ginny_. Toi …, _dit-elle désignant cette fois Hermione_, tu n'es arrivée qu'une ou deux heures plus tard. Ensuite, _poursuivit-elle_, je t'ai vu vagabonder dans la boutique, chercher plusieurs livres et après, tu m'as demandé pour …, pour payer, _conclu-t-elle_. Tu as du rester ici, peut-être deux heures, maximum, tu avais l'air de savoir ce que tu … cherchais. Ensuite, je t'ai vu sortir d'ici, d'une lenteur abominable, marcher dans la rue, toujours avec cette incroyable lenteur. Au bout d'une heure, je t'ai entendue transplaner. Et c'est à ce moment la que toi, _dit-elle en montrant Harry du doigt_, tu es arrivé. Tu es resté, pareil, je crois, environ une heure dans la rue, avant d'entrer et de me demander si je n'avais pas reçut la visite de celle-ci,_ continuait-elle, visant Hermione_. Et c'est la que je t'ai dit que, le moment ou elle était sortie de la boutique remontait à plusieurs heures déjà. Ensuite, tu t'es enfuit et …

- … et j'ai marché jusqu'à la cheminée la plus proche car je n'avais plus la force de transplaner. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivé au Terrier, dans la cheminée qui se situait dans l'entrée.

- Mais … si les choses se sont réellement passées comme ça, _dit Hermione, hésitante_, alors comment cela se fait-il que nous ne souvenions pas de ces moments de lenteur, comme si le temps se suspendait ? Et puis j'ai transplané du Terrier pour venir ici vers une heure de l'après midi, plus ou moins ! Comment se fait-il que je ne soit arrivée ici qu'a 5 heures ? _S'exclama-t-elle._

- Hermione, _dit Ginny, la voix emplie d'effroi_, dit, combien de temps a-t-on mit pour transplaner du Terrier à la librairie ce matin ?

- Ho non, _fit Hermione, elle venait de comprendre_. Quand vous êtes venus me voir, pour me chercher, comment …

- La poudre de cheminette …, _répondit Harry_, … Ginny n'a pas encore son permis de transplanage, et avec tous ces contrôles, je ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse prendre …

- Et quand tu es revenu ?

- J'étais seul cette fois, alors …

- Tu as transplané ! Mais comme tu te sentais mal après, tu es rentré grâce à la poudre de cheminette, comme lorsque vous étiez venus la première fois _? S'enquit Hermione_.

- Euh … ouai, c'est ça, mais Hermione, si tu comprends ce qui se passe, n'hésite pas à nous en parler, surtout, _répondit Harry sur un ton qui se voulait énervé._

- Je … hum, je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer_, dit-elle_, je crois que …, _elle s'arrêta la, incitant Junon à continuer pour elle. _

- En fait, _commença celle-ci_, ces derniers temps, le Ministère de la Magie a mit au point certaines loi sur les restrictions de l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers de 1er et de 2nd cycles. Seuls les sorciers de 3ème cycle, donc ceux qui ont leurs ASPICs et ont terminé leur 7ème année d'étude peuvent utiliser la magie sans être perturbés. Tous les sorts de mouvements sont terriblement ralentis et le transplanage est d'une lenteur effroyable. Pour faire des trajets de 10 minutes, fonction du moment on peut y passer facilement plusieurs heures. Mais la perception de la durée du temps change. Ce qui fait que, les 3 heures que l'on passe dans cette 4ème dimension nous paraissent les 10 minutes habituelles et c'est pour cela que personne ne s'en rend vraiment compte. C'est également pour cette raison que lorsque vous avez transplané, les moments passés dans la rue vous ont paru d'infimes minutes tandis qu'en réalité, vous êtes restés dehors beaucoup plus longtemps. Et vous avez tous mis plus ou moins de temps à vous remettre de cette perception du temps différente que le transplanage avait changé.

- Mais_, l'interrompit Hermione_, pourquoi alors, dans la boutique j'ai réussi à avancer à « une vitesse normale » alors qu'en sortant, je n'étais, à nouveau plus en « phase » avec l'heure réelle ? Je n'ai pas transplané pour sortir de la boutique !

- Non mais, lorsque vous rentrez en contact avec le monde magique, votre perception redevient normale. C'est le transplanage entre les mondes Sorciers et Moldus qui provoque tous ces phénomènes. De même si vous essayez de lancer un sort dans le monde moldu, la réponse physique au charme effectué sera affreusement lente, si vous avez une réponse !

- Alors, si je jette un sort ici, _dit Hermione_, dans cette rue, cela ne marchera pas. Tandis que si je jette le même dans votre librairie, il fonctionnera parfaitement ?

- C'est exactement cela. _Répondit Junon._

- Et_, commença Harry_, pourquoi est-ce que, la première fois que je suis venu ici, dans cette rue, avec Ginny, je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas trouvé la boutique alors que depuis je n'ai aucun mal à la voir ?

- Parce qu'a ce moment la, ni vous, ni l'autre sorcière qui vous accompagnait n'avait vraiment envie de trouver la librairie. Tandis que maintenant, vous le désiriez plus ardemment …

- C'est comme …

- Le miroir du Risèd, oui Harry, c'est cela. Je suis l'unique descendante de son inventeur. Je connais par cœur le charme qui l'ensorcelle et j'ai lancé exactement le même sort sur ma boutique, pour ne pas me retrouvée envahie par des hordes de sorciers peu soucieux du sort des ouvrages qui leur passeraient sous les mains.

Ginny s'amusa de cette dernière découverte : elle en était sure, leur nouveau professeur de DCFM n'était en aucun cas au courant du charme qui protégeait la boutique. Cette année promettait d'être amusante ! Enfin, oui, pour elle tout du moins …

Hermione s'exerça, effectivement, rien ne marchait plus dans le monde moldu, mais tout était parfaitement normal du coté sorcier. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Hermione regarda sa montre : onze heures moins dix. Cette fois, leur perception du temps s'était immédiatement corrigée en arrivant, pourquoi ?

- Hum …, mais, cette fois, j'ai eu l'impression que notre conversation avait duré 10 minutes et elle a effectivement durée 10 minutes. Dit Hermione. Pourquoi cette fois notre perception du temps n'a-t-elle pas été modifiée ?

- je pense que c'est parce qu'a cette heure la, aujourd'hui, vous appartenez au monde magique. Pendant les vacances, certains étant nés moldu, vous étiez tous dans un état de parfaite mixité. Maintenant, dans 10 minutes, votre train part, alors je pense que votre qualité de sorcier reprend le dessus et que votre perception ne change que durant le transplanage. Ce fut la dernière chose que dit Junon avant de rentrer dans sa boutique.

Onze heures moins cinq. Habituellement, Hermione aurait paniqué, mais la, elle se trouvait avec ses meilleurs amis et cette situation, elle l'avait plus ou moins déjà vécue : quand plus rien ne va correctement dans l'un des mondes, que quelque chose est à changer … Ce qu'ils changeraient, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne rateraient pas le Poudlard Express. Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes, maintenant, elle en était convaincue, elle connaissait la marche à suivre. Il lui suffisait d'un seul tour cette fois. Pas besoin de remonter trop loin, une heure c'était suffisant. Hermione sortit le retourneur de temps de sa poche puis passa le chainon autour des têtes de ses amis et de la sienne. Elle leur expliqua très rapidement ce qu'ils allaient faire puis retourna le petit sablier d'un tour. Il était maintenant dix heures moins cinq, ils étaient une heure plus tôt.

Que faisaient-ils une heure plus tôt ? Ils transplanaient. Sans le savoir, ils transplanaient toujours. Ils étaient toujours dans la même rue, devant cette fameuse librairie mais une heure plus tôt. Hermione se souvint rapidement que, la première fois qu'elle était arrivée dans cette rue, c'était avec Ginny … en essayant de fuir … de fuir … Romuald depuis le Chaudron Baveur. Le Chaudron Baveur ! Hermione le savait, là-bas, il y avait une cheminée à disposition. Ils coururent jusque la, saluèrent brièvement Tom puis utilisèrent chacun leur tour le cheminée pour retourner au Terrier. Et Hermione l'avait comprit, au Terrier personne ne s'étonnerai de leur retour car aux yeux de tous, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient partit. Ils devaient maintenant aller chercher leurs valises, mais en essayant tout de même de ne pas se faire remarquer. L'espace spatio-temporel est capricieux : si quiconque s'apercevait de leur manipulation, les suites pouvaient être graves. Ils avaient tout intérêt à être le plus discret et le plus rapide possible.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin au Terrier, ils montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse et attrapèrent leurs bagages. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre d'Hermione lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un monter. Par reflexe, Harry sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son père et, avec Ginny et Hermione, s'enroula dedans. Ils se cachèrent ensuite dans un placard espérant que personne n'entrerait dans la pièce. Mais après tout, peur être que le mauvais œil existe, ce fut la conclusion que tira Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Et l'imbécile heureux qui n'avait eut comme meilleure idée d'ouvrir la porte n'était autre que … euh … Ronuald. Enfin, non, Romalad. Non ! A oui, Ronald. Ce qui en plus de rendre Hermione très, très mal à l'aise, faisait perdre de précieuses minutes à nos amis. Pendant ce temps Hermione tentait de se concentrer et de réfléchir à leur futur moyen de locomotion pour se rendre à King's Cross. Elle le savait, il leur était impossible de 

transplaner car King's Cross était une gare moldue et évidement, on ne pouvait accéder au coté sorcier qu'en traversant brutalement le mur qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. Effectivement, le transplanage s'avérait incertain et plutôt dangereux, King's Cross étant très fréquenté, beaucoup de moldus pourraient les voir apparaitre « comme par magie ». Le réseau de cheminées était également inutilisable car du coté moldu de King's Cross il n'y avait évidement pas de cheminées et la plus proche, celle du Chaudron Baveur, était beaucoup trop loin à pieds, même en courant. Hermione se concentra. Ho, non. La solution, oui, bien évidement qu'elle l'avait, mais vraiment ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ce qui pouvait ; éventuellement leur permettre d'arriver à King's Cross rapidement et sans se faire remarquer des moldus, c'était de voler sur l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry jusqu'à King's Cross, en se cachant derrière la cape d'invisibilité. De cette manière, ils y serraient vite, incognito, et – Mais ça, Hermione avait peur du contraire -, sains et saufs. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous les 3 emmitouflés dans la cape d'Harry, cachés dans un placard et attendaient gentiment que le couillon qui servait de frère à Ginny veuille bien tourner les talons puis redescendre. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment de la sorte.

Il est vrai qu'à trois, dans un si petit placard, ils devaient jouer aux contorsionnistes. Chacun était dans une position très inconfortable et retenait son souffle. Seulement, l'un d'entre eux ne put tenir sa position plus longtemps et c'est alors que la porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement : Ginny avait juste voulu bouger son bras et mettre devant elle plutôt que dans son dos. Sur ce bruit soudain, Ronald sursauta. Il regarda attentivement le placard et s'en approcha. « C'est la fin », pensèrent-ils, chacun de leur côté. Ces quelques secondes leurs semblèrent bien longues même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec la perception du temps liée au transplanage et à l'usage de la magie dans le monde moldu. Ronald n'était maintenant qu'a quelques pas de placard. Il avançait doucement, sans se hâter. Il se retourna, attrapa quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon puis commença à inspecter le placard d'un peu plus près. « Trop près » pensa Harry qui, devant Hermione, ne pouvait plus respirer tant que l'autre était la. A ce moment, les 3 amis purent enfin voir ce que leur nouvel ami venait d'extraire de sa poche : sa baguette magique. Et ça, ce n'était pas, mais alors, pas du tout bon signe …

Effectivement, Ronald Weasley, dernier du nom, lança un sort de Revelo sur le placard dans lequel s'étaient cachés Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Cette fois, ils se serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils purent, cessèrent de respirer, et fermèrent les yeux, craignant le sort qui les attendrait lorsqu'on s'apercevrait qu'ils avaient tenté ; sans grand succès ; de modifier le temps … Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance par transmission de pensés, et le charme lancé par Ronald agit sur le placard …

--

j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, après si longtemps! ne vous inquietez pas pour la suite, je suis en pleine ecriture du chapitre 15! :) mais sans review, je ne suis pas motivée, alors, si vous en laisser ... :)

je sais, je suis vache de vous laisser sur un nouveau moment de suspens mais ça vous ferra cogiter un peu! :) si j'ai assez de reviews, je poste lundi prochain, avant la rentrée pour vous remonter le moral!! bisous! :)


	9. King's Cross

**King's Cross**

« … et le charme lancé par Ronald agit sur le placard … ». Pas de réaction. Au bout de, genre, deux secondes, le trio ouvrit les yeux et scruta l'individu qui les avait mit dans cette position fâcheuse : Il semblait que ce dernier ; bien malgré le sort qu'il venait de jeter ; ne s'était rendu compte en rien de leur présence. Au moment précis ou Ginny et Harry remercièrent Merlin de les avoir épargnés, Hermione, elle, se demanda comment un sorcier averti de 3ème cycle avait pu rater son sort, au point qu'il ne lui ai rien révélé du tout ; bien que ce soit le but précis du sort Revelo ; et se dit en son fort intérieur que, franchement, elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise face à un abruti dans son genre. Et puis, elle se rappela le douloureux souvenir du moment où il l'avait vu en petite culotte et cela suffit pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté, ainsi que ses jugements prématuré. Il n'empêche qu'il ne savait pas lancer un Revelo. Quel piètre sorcier.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione sortirent du placard dès que ledit piètre sorcier fut au salon, à discuter avec le reste de la famille. Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait oublié les livres sur les Horcruxes et rouvrit rapidement sa valise pour les y fourrer. Elle donna, par la même occasion, ses manuels scolaires à Harry, bien que ce ne fut, franchement, mais alors franchement pas le moment. Dix heures vingt. Ils en avaient perdu, du temps avec cette saloperie de placard ! Chacun sa valise en mains, Hermione expliqua simplement, mais rapidement le plan qu'elle avait élaboré pour arriver « sains et saufs », - que Merlin ait pitié – rapidement à King's Cross. Harry & Ginny éclatèrent de rire : Jamais, au grand jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'Hermione Granger accepterait de monter sur un balai. Mais en entendant Fred monter, ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer : Harry murmura un « Accio Eclair de Feu » et le balai arriva dans la chambre, par la fenêtre. Hermione lança, à la hâte un sort de rétrécissement et elle pu faire tenir ainsi l'ensemble des valises dans une poche ; fermée, de toute évidence. Ils grimpèrent tous les 3 sur le balai, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et volèrent jusqu'à Londres. Quand ils avaient enfin quitté le Terrier, il était dix heures et demie. Malgré le fait que la sensation de vol lui était insupportable, Hermione implora Harry d'accélérer : si elle avait, en deux jours, subit deux humiliation face à tous les Weasley (elle leur avait tout de même semblée comme franchement sortie d'Azkaban le soir ou elle avait irruption dans le salon, prétendant qu'Harry était mort alors qu'on la recherchait) et volé sur un balai pour rien, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à temps pour monter dans le Poudlard Express et retourner étudier encore et encore, sa vie lui semblait finie. Elle le saura plus tard, mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle allait le penser.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione sentit que leur balai perdait en altitude. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils survolaient la gare. Il était bien onze heure moins dix. Dans dix minutes, la vie d'Hermione ne lui servirait plus à grand-chose. Sauf si elle arrivait à temps à la gare, avec ses amis, mais il fallait trouver l'endroit idéal pour atterrir, et ce jour, King's Cross était archi bondé de moldus, qui plus est, mal aimables. Ginny remarqua une petite rue à l'écart, toute proche de la gare et fit signe à Harry d'atterrir. Les pieds d'Hermione touchèrent enfin le sol : elle se sentit revivre. Ils vérifièrent qu'aucun moldu ne se trouvait dans les parages avant de ranger la cape. Et l'Eclair de Feu ? … Hermione n'avait pas pensé à cela … les sorts étaient, dans le monde moldu, totalement inutiles pour les sorciers de leur cycle, car les enchantements n'agissaient plus, sous ordre du Ministère. Hermione se sentit presque catastrophé de leur dire qu'ils seraient contraints de courir voie 9¾ avec le balai d'Harry dans les pattes. Mais s'ils voulaient ce maudit train, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Alors, ils décidèrent de courir le plus vite possible afin que les moldus remarquent le 

moins possible le fait que 3 adolescents se baladaient avec un balai en bois. A cette vue, les moldus pouvaient imaginer deux choses, selon Ginny. La première, qu'ils étaient des sorciers et par conséquent, révéler l'existence de leur monde. La seconde, qu'ils étaient tous les 3 completement tarés, tout droit sortit d'un centre de détention psychiatrique. Evidement, si Ginny avait vécu dans le monde moldu pendant la quasi-totalité de son existence, elle saurait que, seule la seconde possibilité était sérieusement envisageable. Tout ceux qui côtoient, ou ont un jour côtoyé des moldus savent qu'ils manquent bien trop cruellement d'imagination pour croire à l'existence d'un monde magique ! Harry colla l'Eclair de Feu à son corps et le serrait contre lui : non seulement il ne désirait pas informer tous les moldus de l'existence d'un tel objet, mais, surtout, il ne voulait en aucun cas l'endommager durant la bousculade qu'il était certain, aurait lieu. Et il avait raison.

En effet, il y avait très forte affluence aujourd'hui et durent se rendre à l'évidence, ce serrait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Il était onze heures moins cinq, ils devaient se dépêcher.

Si l'on vous dit qu'à la gare de King's Cross, entre les voies 9 et 10 il y à 4 murs de séparation, et que l'on vous dit également que vous devez vous rendre voie 9 ¾, quel mur essaierez-vous de traverser ? Le troisième, n'est-ce pas ? C'est également ce que j'aurais pensé. Et aussi ce que pensait Hermione. Mais voila ce qui animait le débat : l'une disait qu'il fallait passer au 3ème mur, et l'autre qu'il fallait passer au 4ème. De toute évidence, l'une d'entre elles n'était pas vraiment douée pour l'algèbre et l'arithmancie. Elles essayèrent, selon la logique, d'abord le 3ème mur, mais à l'étonnement principal … :

- Pourquoi on n'a pas pu passer ? _demanda Hermione._

- Peut-être que si tu m'avais écoutée et qu'on avait d'abord essayé le 4ème mur, on serrait déjà dans le train !

- Ginny ! Neuf trois-quarts, ça veut dire « neuf plus trois-quarts », et trois-quarts veut dire que sur 4, on en retient 3, donc logiquement, c'est ce mur qui devrait nous ouvrir le passage ! _S'énerva Hermione_.

- Eh bien, contre toute logique, _poursuivit Ginny_, Moi je crois bien que je vais utiliser le passage que ce mur m'ouvrira, _dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le 4__ème__ mur_.

Et Ginny se heurta à la brique du 4ème mur qui séparait les voies neuf et dix. Hermione, qui d'un côté était satisfaite de voir que son amie n'avait pas eu plus raison qu'elle, commençait à se laisser gagner par la panique : le Poudlard Express mettait les voiles dans trois minutes.

Alors que les deux filles se chamaillaient encore, Harry remarqua quelque chose près du mur ou se trouvait maintenant Ginny, le 4ème. Il s'approcha de plus belle et tout d'un coup, il comprit pourquoi aucun des deux passages ne s'étaient ouvert.

Lorsque l'on est sorcier, la logique veut que, si l'on doit se rendre dans un endroit qui à un lien avec la magie, on passe par les voies magiques, n'est-ce pas ? Donc si l'on devait se rendre dans … une prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, mais qu'on était contraint de passer par un chemin moldu, on choisirait certainement celui qui était le plus proche du territoire sorcier, vous me suivez ? Donc, si vous deviez entrer dans King's Cross ayant pour but d'aller à Poudlard, vous entreriez par l'entrée la plus proche de par la ou vous passez habituellement tout votre temps en bon sorcier que vous êtes, 

c'est à dire le Chemin de Traverse. Figurez-vous que cette logique n'était vraisemblablement pas au gout de tout le monde. C'est en regardant l'entrée de King's Cross par laquelle il était entré toutes les années précédentes qu'Harry comprit enfin que leur raisonnement, enfin, plutôt celui d'Hermione, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Ils avaient simplement arpenté la gare dans le mauvais sens.

Harry attrapa Ginny et Hermione par la main et leur cria de courir : il ne leur restait que deux minutes. Ce fut la que les choses commençaient vraiment à s'annoncer mal : tous les moldus marchaient face à eux. Et, en sorciers beaucoup trop civilisés, ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers la cohue, sans grand succès. C'est ce moment qu'ils choisirent tous les trois pour oublier les bonnes manières et les valeurs que leurs avaient enseignés leurs parents, … enfin, tout du moins leur famille, ou ce qu'il en restait. Harry, Ginny et Hermione poussèrent quiconque entravait leur chemin et arrivèrent enfin face au 3ème mur qui séparait les voies neuf et dix. Ils prirent tous une grand inspiration, puis coururent témérairement face au mur qui, bien évidement, leur cédât le passage. Ils regardèrent la pendule face au mur qu'ils venaient de traverser : il était onze heures moins six. Harry et Ginny posèrent un regard insistant sur Hermione. A sa montre il était onze moins une.

Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle réglait toujours sa montre cinq minutes à l'avance, ce qui lui permettait de ne jamais arriver en retard. Harry et Ginny lui adressèrent un sourire sans joie, et Hermione leur rappela qu'ils étaient tout de même sains et saufs, que personne n'avait perdu la tête et qu'ils étaient, au moins, parfaitement à l'heure pour prendre le train.

Les trois amis prirent le temps de saluer leurs camarades qu'ils venaient de retrouver, à savoir Seamus, Dean, Neuville, Parvati et Padma, Lavande ainsi que les frères Crivey. Mais, Hermione semblait distraite. Elle était perdue dans ses pensés lorsque, au loin, elle aperçut une silhouette qui lui parut un brin familière. Grand, athlétique, roux, … et si c'était ? Non, de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que Romuald pouvait bien faire ici, hein ? Rien du tout, alors Hermione sortit cette image de sa tête, puis profita d'un moment de répit d'Harry pour lui faire part de son étrange supposition.

- Mais puisque si, je te dis que je l'ai vu ! _S'exclama Hermione_ !

- Et moi je te dis qu'il ne peut pas être ici ! D'abord, parce que tu sais à quel point le transplanage est incertain, que la poudre de cheminette ne sert à rien ici, et que, s'il était venu en balai, on l'aurait vu, par Merlin ! _lui répondit Harry_.

- Mais c'est étrange, quand même, avoue-le, _dit Hermione_. On à encore jamais vu un grand rouquin qui se balade s'appeler autrement que Weasley !

- On me veut quelque chose ? _demanda Ginny_.

- Euh, … non, non en fait … euh, non, _bredouilla Hermione_.

- Hermione pense avoir vu ton frère, tu sais, celui-qui-a-failli-nous-découvrir-ce-matin-dans-le-placard ! _Ricana Harry_.

Ginny déglutit.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, s'il était venu, on l'aurait remarqué quand on volait, et puis franchement, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier de son âge pourrait bien faire à Poudlard ! _dit elle._

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais, _moralisa Harry_.

- He bien, je ne sais pas moi, _commença Hermione_, il pourrait peut-être, disons, prendre des cours ! Vu l'efficacité flagrante du sort qu'il nous à jeté ce matin, il n'y à pas de doutes, c'est un très grand sorcier, _ironisa-t-elle_.

- Ho, et puis tu aurais peut-être voulu que son sort réussisse, et puis qu'on se trouve à Azkaban maintenant, hein ? _S'énervait Ginny_. Et mon frère est un grand sorcier, _précisa-t-elle, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Hermione._

Harry, Ginny et Hermione montèrent dans le train. Ginny et Hermione ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant tout le trajet. Ho, évidement, tout le monde le savait, d'ici le lendemain, elles seraient à nouveau comme cul et chemise. Il n'empêche qu'Hermione doutait sérieusement de son amie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui cachait tant de choses en ce moment ? Hermione reconnaissait volontiers avoir des torts et ne pas être parfaite, mais elle sentait Ginny plus distante, elles partageaient beaucoup moins de choses aujourd'hui qu'elles l'avaient fait par le passé. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé de cet autre frère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en découvrait l'existence que maintenant, qui plus est, en se présentant en slip devant lui ! Alors évidement, elle n'était pas nue, évidement elle avait cette petite chemisette de nuit et cette culotte, mais cela ne couvrait pas grand-chose tout de même. Maintenant, si elle était jusque la plutôt bien intégrée à la famille Weasley, elle se sentirait toujours mal à l'aise face à ce … Romuald. Oui, Hermione Granger était une vraie fille, aussi compliquée que cela le sous-entends. Et oui, elle cogitait trop.

Ginny, quand à elle, était d'abord vexée. Vexée de s'être rendu complètement ridicule face à Hermione lorsqu'elle lui expliquait la subtilité sous-jacente de ce que voulait vraiment dire « 9 ¾ ». Vexée qu'Hermione puisse penser que son frère était un imbécile, un sorcier totalement nul, dépourvu de talent, presque aussi doué qu'un Cracmol. Surtout en raison des prochains évènements. Et puis, ce sentiment fut rejoint par un sentiment d'angoisse : et si elle lui en voulait de ne rien avoir dit, si les autres élèves s'en servait contre elle, si la situation toute entière, se retournait contre elle ? Et puis, elle pensa à Hermione te ressentit cette fois une très grande culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas été très sympathique, ces derniers jours. Mais Hermione ne lui avait pas facilité la tache non plus ! Et puis surtout, elle s'en voulait de lui faire autant de cachoteries … ce soir, promis, - de toutes façons, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'explique, elle le savait, n'en avait pas le choix-, elle lui raconterait tout de chez tout !

Harry lui, était assis calmement et repensait à sa quête des Horcruxes, aux découvertes qu'ils avaient faites, et à ce qui l'attendait. Il repensait à Sirius, à Dumbledore, et tout ceux qui étaient mort pour lui et pour que le bien triomphe de Vous-Savez-Qui.

C'est alors que le train s'arrêta, réveillant ceux qui dormaient, taisant ceux qui parlaient et troublant ceux qui pensaient. Ils étaient chez eux, enfin à Poudlard !

--

Chose promise, chose due, voila que je vous livre alors le 9ème chapitre de ma fanfiction ... j'espère pouvoir continuer de poster un chapitre tous les lundis mais avec mon emploi du temps cette année, les devoirs, et les horraires de train, ça risque d'etre difficile! J'espère que vous avez tous eu une bonne rentrée (perso, j'arrive en seconde et je suis la seule de mon ancienne classe, pas d'ami dedans cette année :s) et si c'est demain bonne chance!

voici de quoi vous "detendre" après ou avant l'effort :)


	10. Une nouvelle brutale

**Une nouvelle brutale**

Quelques minutes après être enfin sortit du Poudlard Express, Harry, Hermione et Ginny partirent avec les autres élèves chercher leurs bagages dans le compartiment spécialisé. Evidement, ils ne les trouvèrent pas. Ils essayèrent de rester calmes et réfléchirent quelques longues minutes. Et c'est en regardant Harry trainer son Eclair de Feu à la main qu'Hermione se rappela leur périple à King's Cross et qu'ils étaient arrivés par balai, autrement dit, pas de place dans les bagages. Elle mit la main dans la poche avant de son pantalon et sortit leurs bagages minuscules. Tous les trois décidèrent de les laisser encore un peu dans cet état, au moins, ils n'auraient pas à se les trimballer à la main sur le chemin qui séparait la gare de l'école.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny montèrent accompagnés de Neuville et Seamus dans l'une des carrioles trainées par les Sombrals. Ils discutèrent sur les nouvelles lois débiles du Ministère de la Magie à propos des restrictions sur l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers de 1er et 2nd cycles. Ils parlèrent également de leurs souvenirs ; il faut l'admettre, pas forcément très joyeux ; de la bataille qui avait eut lieu à Poudlard l'année dernière, ainsi que de l'escapade de Rogue. Ginny avait été extrêmement chanceuse : Elle n'avait perdu aucun membre de sa famille. Par contre oui, Angelina Johnson, la grand-mère de Neuville, Dumbledore … et beaucoup d'autres avaient péri. Hermione n'en avait parlé à personne, mais son père était décédé, lorsqu'il avait voulu venir la chercher à Poudlard pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas malheur, elle avait refusé et il était sortit par le corridor occupé par les Mangemorts. Inutile de dire que depuis, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Après cela, sa mère lui en avait terriblement voulu : elle lui rabâchait à longueur de temps que c'était sa faute s'il était mort, qu'elle aurait du mourir à sa place, elle la rabaissait et était, Hermione pouvait le dire, maintenant, completement alcoolique. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait été si heureuse de retrouver un équilibre familial au Terrier, quand Ginny lui avait envoyé le hibou. A ce souvenir, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Hermione s'en voulu horriblement : elle devait être forte, pour Harry, pour ses amis, parce qu'elle savait que si elle craquait maintenant, alors elle ne leur serrait d'aucune utilité, juste un boulet qu'ils traineraient. Elle voulait les aider, pas les embarrasser. Mais, étant suffisamment discrète, elle réussit à ne pas faire de bruit, à étouffer parfaitement ses sanglots, et à essuyer ses larmes. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait pleuré.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au château qu'Harry, Ginny et Hermione sortirent les bagages et leur rendirent leur taille habituelle et les déposèrent près de celles des autres Griffondor, dans l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle. C'était le travail de Rusard de transporter les bagages au 6ème étage, après tous les ennuis que ce vieux rabougris leur avait attiré, ils n'allaient quand même pas faire son travail à sa place !

Ensuite, les trois amis suivirent le reste des élèves et s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor, à leurs places habituelles. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'écouter sérieusement le discours de bienvenue de MacGonagall, - tous, à l'exception d'Hermione -, et discutèrent de tout et de rien, poursuivirent la discussion qu'ils avaient entrepris sur le chemin de Poudlard, et il y eu la répartition des 1ère année.

- Franchement, _dit Ginny_, cette année, ils ont l'air franchement marrant, les minus !

- Ho, arrête, ne me dit pas que tu as déjà prévu lesquels tu embêterais cette année ! _répondit Hermione_. On dirait les jumeaux !

- En même temps, tu dois savoir qu'on fait partie de la même famille …, _lança Ginny_.

- Je crois que je l'ai lu quelque part, _termina Hermione, rigolant à moitié_.

Evidement, à ce dernier commentaire, tous ceux qui l'entendirent ricanèrent. Il semblait qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient redevenues les meilleures amies du monde. _« Plus pour longtemps »,_ pensait Ginny, l'angoisse lui montant à la tête.

- Tu sais, « _**Mooà **_», je suis préfète en chef_, continuait Hermione_, alors Griffondor que vous êtes, vous devez me respecter, je suis le préfet !

- Et « _**Mooà **_» aussi, je suis préfet_, poursuivit Harry_, et mon devoir absolu est de faire respecter l'autorité !

A cette brillante imitation d'un Weasley dont, par égard, nous ne citerons pas le nom, la maison Griffondor ne s'arrêta plus de rire, ce qui, à l'évidence, faisait enrager les Serpentards qui, en plus de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait, devaient sans doute faire preuve d'une pointe de jalousie, de ne pas avoir rit comme cela depuis si longtemps. Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée, il y eut les traditionnels chants de la chorale de Poudlard pendant quelques instants, puis … logiquement, on passait à table. Mais aucun banquet ne se dressa sur les tables. Rien. Alors ils se retournèrent tous vers la table des professeurs, et plus précisément, leur directrice, Minerva MacGonagall. Quand chaque élève comprit qu'elle attendait d'eux leur attention complète, ils s'arrêtèrent tous de jacasser. C'est la qu'un flash leur apparut : C'est vrai que l'on devait maintenant leur présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, directeur de la maison Griffondor. Une fois que la salle fut silencieuse, MacGonagall commença enfin son discours :

- Vous devez savoir, commença-t-elle, que lors de la bataille qui à eut lieu l'année dernière à Poudlard, le professeur Rogue, qui avait quitté le poste de professeur de potions pour celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'est enfui, laissant donc le poste vacant.

MacGonagall reprit son souffle et s'éclaircit la voix : les prochains mots qu'elle porterait serraient plus difficiles :

- Pour éviter toute fermeture de l'école, j'ai suivit l'ordre que le grand Albus Dumbledore m'avait donné avant de mourir : s'il lui arrivait malheur, c'était à moi de reprendre son rôle. Du fait que j'assume désormais la fonction de Directrice de l'école, je ne peux plus me consacrer aux cours de métamorphose et à la direction de la maison Griffondor. J'ai alors demandé au professeur Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de reprendre mon rôle en tant que professeur de Métamorphose, et j'ai le privilège de vous annoncer qu'il à accepté cette proposition.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, les rares qui n'étaient pas au courant sautèrent de joie : Rémus Lupin avait été un excellent professeur de DCFM, chacun attendait maintenant le premier cours de Métamorphose, à l'évidente exception des Serpentards. Mais il y avait encore un professeur qui n'avait pas été présenté, le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Mais, à la table des professeurs, personne d'inconnu aux élèves n'était présent. Mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une place était vide : sans doute le professeur attendait pour faire une entrée fracassante ou bien s'était-il perdu en cours de route …

- Maintenant, poursuivit Minerva, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Silence. Minerva se retourna : personne n'était encore arrivé à la table des professeurs. Elle baragouina quelque chose aux élèves qui s'impatientaient : cela faisait plus d'une heure que tout le monde était réunit dans la grande salle et plusieurs estomac gondaient de faim. A l'évidence, MacGonagall devait présenter ce nouveau professeur en son absence.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais il semble que ledit professeur ne soit pas encore arrivé. Mais, le nouveau directeur de la maison Griffondor et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est un ancien élève de Poudlard, comme beaucoup de professeurs ! s'exclama Minerva. Il a 25 ans et se nomme …

Ginny jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles et pria très fort Merlin de lui sauver la vie. Elle savait que, face à Hermione, elle n'avait aucune chance.

- … et se nomme Ronald Weasley ! Termina enfin MacGonagall. Que le banquet commence !

Weasley. Weasley. Leur nouveau professeur de DCFM était un Weasley. Quelle bonne nouvelle, un Weasley professeur ! Les Serpentards regardèrent Ginny et s'esclaffèrent ! Un Weasley professeur à Poudlard, on aura tout vu ! Déjà peu ravie à l'idée qu'elle n'apprendrait plus rien en cours de DCFM cette année, Hermione ne percuta que quelques longues secondes après de quel Weasley il s'agissait : Romuald, vous vous rappelez, celui qui l'avait vu, pour la première fois en slip et chemise de nuit, lorsqu'elle cherchait Ginny partout ? Et bien c'était leur nouveau professeur ainsi que, pour ne rien gâcher, le nouveau directeur de leur maison. Il semblait à Hermione qu'elle avait du faire quelque chose de très mal et offenser gravement les dieux : à ce niveau la, cela ne relevait plus d'un Karma pourri, du mauvais œil ou de la poisse, c'était une malédiction. A ce moment la, Hermione savait déjà qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à se concentrer pleinement en cours de DCFM, mais pas pour la raison qu'elle pensait. Et puis elle regarda Ginny.

Ho Ginny ! Elle ne lui avait rien dit, avait défendu cet … abruti congénital et maintenant, voila dans quelle situation Hermione se trouvait : Elle, habituellement meilleure élève de son année, ne pourrait plus jamais suivre les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal car, le weekend dernier, leur nouveau professeur l'avait vu en tenue légère, completement hystérique. Rien de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle année ! Elle en voulait terriblement à Ginny de lui avoir fait autant de cachoteries, c'était dément, à ne plus savoir si, oui ou non, elles étaient amies ! Et en plus, avec ce qui s'était passé, elle aurait pu … non vraiment s'en était trop ! Hermione avait perdu l'appétit, se sentait terriblement mal. Elle toisa Ginny d'un regard noir et froid puis quitta la table et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

Harry resta perplexe. Il se doutait de la raison qui poussait cette fois Hermione à partir si brusquement et à détester Ginny à nouveau, et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela bidon. Mais il le savait, la psychologie féminine, ce n'était pas son truc. Pourquoi est-ce que les filles étaient si compliquées ? La seule fois ou il avait posé cette question, la réponse qu'on lu avait donné était … plus ou moins inattendue : « Parce que ce sont des filles ». Autrement dit, Harry n'y avait rien comprit du tout.

Ginny se sentait mal. Mais elle décida de faire comme si de rien était, de manger tranquillement avec les amis qui lui restait et d'aller, ensuite, retrouver Hermione et s'expliquer : de toutes façons, elle n'en avait pas le choix ! Ginny discutait calmement avec Harry, tout en savourant la délicieuse part de Pudding qu'elle s'était, voracement servit, connaissant trop bien les garçons Griffondor pour savoir que, si elle en voulait, il fallait se servir tout de suite ; lorsque le nouveau professeur de DCFM ; - son frère -, fit son apparition. Ginny se dit à ce moment que, finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'Hermione soit partie avant. En fait, ça ne l'était pas du tout, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore. Ronald s'installa à la table des professeurs et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Il semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux … ou quelqu'un. Et quand il l'eut trouvé, personne ne mit très longtemps avant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Tous les élèves pouvait voir, assit à la table des professeurs, un Weasley, agitant les bras dans tous les sens : si, si, vous avez bien comprit, Ronald faisait coucou à Ginny. Les garçons ne purent réprimer un fou rire ; décidément, l'année commençait sur les chapeaux de roues ! ; Et les filles se pâmaient. Dans la soirée, Ginny reçut plusieurs demandes de rencards, qu'elle devait faire suivre à son frangin. Elle se fit, plus tard dans la soirée, un plaisir de les lire et de découvrir les noms de Lavande, Parvati, ou « ça par exemple » Millicent Bulstrode !

Hermione, de son côté, ne pouvait sécher ses larmes. Elle se sentait complètement trahie par Ginny et abandonnée. Elle repensait à sa mère, à son père, et aux autres qui avaient péri. La vie était injuste. Elle courait dans les couloirs pour se rendre au sixième étage, près du portait de la grosse dame et entrer enfin dans le dortoir lorsque, pour son plus grand malheur, elle croisa quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Elle pria que ce ne fut pas un Poufsouffle, car ils veulent toujours aider et se mêlent de tout : elle voulait juste être tranquille. Ce ne fut pas un Poufsouffle. Elle pria que ce ne soit pas un Serdaigle, qui trop studieux, dirait qu'elle néglige ses études en se baladant dans les couloirs plutôt que d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ce ne fut pas un Serdaigle. Elle pria que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard, car il se serrait moqué d'elle. Ce ne fut pas un Serpentard. C'était un Griffondor. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Quand Hermione releva la tête, elle s'aperçut enfin de l'identité de celui qu'elle venait de percuter. Avec un Karma comme le sien, elle avait décroché le gros lot, c'était Romuald. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis prise de panique, bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et monta encore plus vite les quelques marches qui la séparaient du portrait de la grosse dame.

--

coucou! désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, je suis très fatiguée et comme je n'avais pas eu bcp de reviews sur ce chapitre (très décevant) ça m'étais completement sortit de l'esprit! Alors voila le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce n'est assurément pas le meilleur, ni mon préféré ou celui dont j'ai le plus adoré l'écriture, mais il est nécéssaire à la suite de l'histoire ... les prochains (peut etre pas le 11 mais sur le 12) seront très savoureux! Personellement, j'ai adoré les écrire! Plus ça va et plus je m'amuse!

J'attends vos reviews, sinon, ce n'est une semaine que vous attendrez, mais bien plus! ;)

Bonne lecture, bisous!


	11. Situation de crise

**Situation de crise**

Hermione était maintenant juste en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'évidement, en principe, en théorie, il fallait attendre que les préfets viennent vous chercher à la table et vous emmènent au dortoir car eux seuls connaissaient le mot de passe. Le problème d'Hermione, c'était qu'elle était préfète, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il change à chaque rentrée, et, à chaque rentrée, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui le donne aux préfets, qui le donnent aux autres de leur maison. Seulement, Dumbledore n'était plus la, et MacGonagall devait avoir oublié cet aspect du plan. Et évidement, quand bien même Hermione avait fréquenté la maison Griffondor les six précédentes années précédentes et était préfète, sans le mot de passe, ce n'était pas la peine de rêver, la Grosse Dame ne la laisserait pas passer. Elle se dit qu'il fallait tout de même essayer. Elle essaya. Sans grand succès. Ses pleurs commencèrent à redoubler sous la panique, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle tentait de se calmer, de se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle aille trouver MacGonagall et lui demander le mot de passe. A la table des professeurs ? Impossible. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de croiser Romuald une fois encore. En trois fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était rendue completement ridicule. La première fois, en slip completement hystérique, le lendemain completement dérangée, baragouinant n'importe quoi sur Harry, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et enfin tout à l'heure dans le couloir, ou elle s'était enfuit comme une voleuse. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle aurait presque réussit à oublier et a recommencer sur de meilleures bases si, en plus d'être le frère de sa meilleure amie, ce n'était pas non plus son professeur et le directeur de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait. En fait, Hermione le savait, si elle n'avait pas fait sa première apparition en sous-vêtements, cherchant Ginny comme une détraquée mentale, peut-être qu'elle serrait moins tendue en la présence de … Machin. Il n'empêche que c'était bien comme ça que les choses s'étaient passées.

Hermione avait, cette fois, entendu les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Ne sachant sur qui elle allait tomber, elle séchât rapidement ses larmes, se redressa, et commença à fuir les bruits de pas. Elle marcha rapidement dans le couloir opposé, puis, une fois que les bruits de pas cessèrent, elle reprit son souffle et marcha plus doucement.

Elle descendait maintenant l'escalier du sixième étage lorsqu'elle croisa Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe. Ils étaient à mi chemin dans les escaliers lorsqu'ils sentirent une terrible secousse qui leur fit perdre l'équilibre.

- Hermione ! _Cria Harry_. Tout va bien, rien de cassé ?

- … euh, hum non, ça va, _répondit celle-ci en se relevant et en rajustant sa robe de sorcier_. Mais pourquoi est-ce que … Ha !

Les escaliers avaient recommencé. Hermione et Harry se relevèrent à nouveau puis descendirent rapidement les quelques marches qui les menaient au cinquième étage. Au moins, ici, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber.

- Harry, _commença Hermione_, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ? Tu n'étais pas en train de manger, avec Ginny ?

- En fait, c'est ça le problème, je cherchais Ginny quand je t'ai retrouvée.

- Mais, elle ne mangeait pas elle non plus ?

- Si, enfin, … Beaucoup d'élèves avaient finit alors, elle aussi, elle est sortie de table et moi, je me suis grouillé de terminer de manger pour la retrouver. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait te voir, qu'elle avait un truc important à te dire et elle à filé. _Conclu Harry_.

- Ha, et bien, je crois que si elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire, elle aurait peut-être du me le dire, avant … en tous cas je ne l'ai pas vue, je suis montée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame mais il n'y avait personne. _Acheva-t-elle_.

Elle omît juste sa rencontre furtive avec Ronald. Elle se sentait assez mal comme ça, elle n'allait pas en plus tout raconter à Harry, si ?

- Hermione, …, tu sais comment est Ginny, elle te dit tout ! Je suis persuadé que tu sais beaucoup plus de choses sur elle que je peux en savoir, alors, je crois que, si elle t'a caché tant de choses ces derniers, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je pense sincèrement que vous devriez en parler toutes les deux. _Dit Harry_.

- Je te confirme, je sais des choses que tu ne sauras jamais … enfin, disons pas tout de suite, _répondit-elle amusée_, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que, ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait caché de qui elle était amoureuse, la je vais …, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Ginny aime quelqu'un ? _dit Harry, manquant de s'étouffer_.

Hermione sourit. C'était completement fou. Ces deux meilleurs amis étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était d'ouvrir un peu les yeux et ça leur sauterai à la figure. Mais il n'était pas possible de répondre à la question d'Harry. Elle ne trahirait jamais Ginny, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire ça. Trahir … ho, et si … juste une fois pour … ? Non.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Harry, _lui dit-elle_. Si tu veux le savoir, il faudra le lui demander toi-même.

- Mais Hermione !_ La supplia-t-il._

- Pas de « mais » qui tienne. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi les escaliers se sont mit à bouger tout d'un coup ?

- Je pourrai éventuellement te le dire, si tu me révélais, par exemple … accidentellement, l'identité de …

- Harry ! _S'exclama Hermione_. Pourquoi les escaliers se sont-ils mit à se déplacer soudainement. Ils ne le faisaient plus depuis la fin de la 1ère année, pour éviter aux autres élèves d'arriver dans l'aile gauche du 3ème étage. Pour ne pas « Mourir dans …

- … d'atroces souffrances » ! _Termina Harry, puis ils en rirent tous les deux_.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble. Et de se retrouver comme ça, au détour d'un couloir, ça leur faisait du bien. Hermione espérait qu'Harry allait mieux et qu'il ne pensait pas trop aux Horcruxes. Les Horcruxes … à ce propos, Hermione ne leur avait toujours pas parlé des livres.

Hermione et Harry décidèrent de continuer leur chemin ensemble. Hermione en profita pour lui raconter la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu entrer dans la salle commune et Harry se rendit compte qu'effectivement, lui non plus, n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe. Il se proposa pour aller avec elle trouver MacGonagall et lui demander, mais Hermione lui rappela gentiment qu'elle devait encore se trouver à la table des professeurs. Harry ne comprit pas jusqu'au moment ou elle décida de lui raconter son embarras pour tout ce qui c'était passé. Harry ne pu réprimer un rire. C'était franchement amusant de voir Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle parlait, ou voyait Ronald. Cette année ne serrait pas triste. Harry expliqua quand même à Hermione que, en toute honnêteté, le frère de Ginny ne devait pas vraiment avoir fait attention à ce qui s'était passé, lui-même étant présent, il venait tout juste d'arriver et en profitait pour saluer toute sa famille. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Hermione se sentait affreusement gênée.

Harry lui proposa alors de se hâter pour retrouver Ginny, comme ça, pendant que lui irait chercher le mot de passe, elles deux pourraient s'expliquer et Hermione n'aurait pas besoin de voir Ronald encore une fois. Seulement, au bout de déjà plus d'un quart d'heure de marche à travers les longs corridors de l'école, pas de trace de Ginny. Ils commençaient à renoncer, à repartir vers la Grande Salle pour trouver MacGonagall, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bribes de conversation. Ils s'arrêtèrent et leur sembla qu'ils entendaient la voix de Ginny. Ils re rapprochèrent de l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Effectivement Ginny parlait bien … avec son frère ! Harry marchait dans leur direction lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour constater qu'Hermione était restée dans l'autre couloir et ne l'avait pas suivit. Il repartit la chercher et cette fois elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de venir avec lui. Elle baissa la tête et d'un coup, il lui sembla que quelque chose de fascinant était entré dans son champs de vision : elle avait de magnifiques chaussettes. Harry interrompit alors la conversation de Ginny et son frère :

- Hum, excusez-moi Professeur, es-ce que, … es-ce que je pourrais parler à Ginny un moment ? _demanda-t-il._

- Ho, Bien sur, mais j'aimerai pouvoir finir la discussion que nous avions entreprit_, lui répondit-il._

Harry et Hermione reculèrent un peu de manière à ce que l'intrus ne les entende pas. Harry et Hermione lui expliquèrent qu'ils la cherchaient depuis un moment déjà et elle leur répondit qu'avec les escaliers qui se déplaçaient à nouveau, elle s'était retrouvée très éloignée de la salle commune et réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe, elle était partie le demander lorsqu'elle avait croisé son frère. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'avait encore le mot de passe, et Hermione ne savait toujours pas pourquoi les escaliers s'étaient remit à bouger tout d'un coup, après plusieurs années d'inactivité. En réalité, Harry ne le savait pas non plus, mais il avait espéré faire cracher le morceau à Hermione en lui faisant croire qu'il avait une explication. Ils discutèrent brièvement, et juste avant de partir, Harry et Hermione lui dirent qu'ils allaient chercher le mot de passe auprès de MacGo. Mais ils l'avaient dit un peu fort et Ronald avait un peu les oreilles qui trainent alors il les fit revenir un peu plus près pour leur confier leur mot de passe. Au moment de leur dire au revoir … :

- Bon, et bien, Bonne nuit Harry ! C'était un plaisir de vous aider. Vous n'avez pas oublié le mot de passe hein ? _Dit Ronald en souriant_.

- « Jus de Citrouille »,_ Répondit Harry._

- Bien ! Je vois que vous avez retenu ! Alors bonne nuit Harry et bonne nuit _…, la voix de Ronald s'éteignait le temps qu'il recherche ce nom qui ne lui revenait pas._

- …, _Hermione ne répondit pas, trop embarrassée pour regarder autre chose que ses magnifiques chaussettes._

- Hermione, dit Ginny, _essayant d'aiguiller son frère_.

- Alors bonne nuit Hermione, _acheva-t-il._

Hermione lança à Harry un regard de supplication, pour lui demander si, maintenant qu'ils avaient le mot de passe, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Harry cédât. Ginny promit de les rejoindre dans quelques minutes, et ils partirent en direction de la salle commune. Hermione était franchement soulagée de ne plus avoir à se concentrer sur ses chaussettes ! Une fois qu'ils eurent passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry et Hermione s'installèrent sur l'un des divans de la salle commune puis parlèrent, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis ne voyant pas Ginny arriver, ils partirent chacun de leur coté, dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Hermione prit une douche rapide puis enfila son pyjama. Elle ouvrit sa valise et constata quelque chose de tout bonnement affreux. Une bonne partie de ses vêtements ; - pas tous, fort heureusement -, avaient rétrécis. La chance qu'elle avait eut dans son malheur, c'était que l'uniforme scolaire restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances, ce qui faisait qu'au moins, ça n'avait pas rétrécis. Mais quant à ses sous-vêtements, Hermione n'avait plus de tee-shirt, juste des caracos très moulant, ses boxers et slips avaient tellement rétrécis eux-aussi qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des strings et des tangas ! Par contre, ses soutiens-gorges, eux, n'avaient pas bougé. « Heureusement », se dit-elle. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'autres vêtements, a sa taille avant Noel … le temps lui paraitrait desesperement très long …

Ginny arrivait, elle montait les escaliers, Hermione l'entendait. Elle referma sa valise et se demanda si, les vétements de Ginny aussi, auraient rétrécis. Hermione avait mis son pantalon de pyjama qui était plus un short maintenant, et l'un des tee-shirts beaucoup trop collants qu'elle avait désormais. Lorsque Ginny remarqua la présence d'Hermione, elle s'avança vers elle, et s'assis sur le bord de son lit. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, elle lui devait bien ça. Mais ça ne serrait pas si simple …


	12. Premiers jours

**Premiers jours …**

- Hermione_, commença Ginny_, Il faut que tu sache …

- Oui, ou plutôt avant d'arriver à Poudlard il fallait que je sache, _l'interrompit-elle._

- Hermione ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse t'expliquer quoi que ce soit si tu m'empêche de parler ? _lui rétorqua Ginny_.

- Ho, aller, c'est bon ça va, je t'écoute, …

- Je disais donc, il faut que tu sache que, si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire que ton frère arrivait ce samedi ou tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire qu'il était le nouveau professeur de DCFM !? _S'exclama Hermione_.

- Hermione ! _S'offusqua-t-elle._

- Oui bon, excuse moi, reprend …

- D'accord, j'aurais du te dire que mon frère arrivait le lendemain, mais il était déjà prévu qu'il arrive avant et pourtant ce n'est que ce samedi qu'il est arrivé à la maison ! Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de raconter n'importe quoi ! Et puis quand il est arrivé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de venir te voir pour te dire quoi que ce soit, tu …

Hermione était blême. Depuis la bataille qui avait fait rage à Poudlard en fin d'année dernière, Hermione faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, ou elle revoyait la mort de son père, et d'autres de ses amis. Ho bien sur, pas toutes les nuits, mais cette nuit la, c'est ce qui s'était produit. En entendant Ginny crier à son réveil, elle s'était cru dans cette bataille, et n'ayant plus que la peur de la perdre, elle était descendue en trombes, chose qu'après, elle avait amèrement regretté.

- … Je suis descendue à toute vitesse, j'ai crié ton nom et une fois arrivée, je suis restée pétrifiée et je suis repartie aussi vite. _Conclu Hermione_.

- Mais …, Hermione, pourquoi es-ce que tu, enfin, …

- Je t'ai entendue crier. Et je venais de faire un … un mauvais rêve.

- La bataille de Poudlard ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Mais jamais Ginny n'apprendrait pourquoi elle pleurait vraiment. Elle lui laisserait croire que c'était pour ses amis, elle ne saurait jamais le reste. Mais Hermione attendait d'autres explications. Elle regarda Ginny avec insistance et cette dernière repris.

- Et, je ne pouvais pas te dire que mon frère avait été nommé professeur de DCFM et directeur de la maison Griffondor. C'était secret. Si l'un d'entre nous parlait, Ronald pouvait perdre son poste à tout moment ! Alors, on a préférer se taire. Et je me suis dis qu'avec mon frère au poste de DCFM, peut-être qu'on pourrait avoir un peu plus d'aide pour la quête des Horcruxes.

Hermione comprenait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était simplement énervée, fatiguée, et embarrassée maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité du nouveau professeur. Elle enlaça Ginny comme au bon vieux temps, puis chacune se glissa sous les draps de son lit. Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux paisiblement. Hermione mit juste quelques minutes supplémentaires : elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Encore.

Les Horcruxes. Elle n'avait pas regardé les livres depuis … depuis le matin même, en fait. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, la nuit dernière alors elle avait lu. Et elle avait déjà quelques pistes. Hermione Granger n'était pas la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien ! Elle se dit qu'elle était, cette fois, trop fatiguée pour lire et qu'elle informerait Harry et Ginny de l'existence des livres le lendemain. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle avait désormais les paupières closes et faisait un doux rêve. Elle ne rêva que de choses agréables cette nuit la.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'avait pas entendu les hiboux qui les réveillaient habituellement. Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de son lit, elle regarda l'heure. 7h45. Ho, non par Merlin, elle avait dormi trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. D'ici un quart d'heure les cours commenceraient et elle n'était, ni lavée, ni habillée, n'avait pas déjeuné et devait faire son lit. Hermione décida alors de renoncer à descendre manger dans la Grande Salle : Elle devait absolument faire son lit. Et c'est hors d'haleine, avec les cheveux tout mouillés et des yeux éclatés qu'elle arriva en cours, avec 5 minutes d'avance. Hermione nous surprendra toujours.

Lorsqu'elle vit Ginny se dirigeant vers elle, elle avança pour aller la voir. Ce matin, elles avaient cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave dans la serre n°5. Harry arriva quelques minutes après, les cheveux en bataille, et le teint brouillé : à l'évidence, ce dernier avait du attendre le rab dans la Grande Salle mais n'avait même pas pensé à ne serrait-ce que tirer les couvertures sur son lit. C'était tout Harry. Le cours, en compagnie des Serdaigles se déroula très bien. Mais le cours qu'Hermione redoutait le plus était à venir. Ils avaient, maintenant, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentards. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et se placèrent. Evidement, pas question de se mélanger, les Serpentards d'un côté, les Griffondors de l'autre, question de principe. Ginny s'assit à coté d'Hermione et Harry trouva sa place à la table de Neville. Une fois que le calme plat régnait, le professeur fit son apparition et se présenta :

- Alors, hum, tout d'abord Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Ronald Weasley …, _et tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Ginny_, et je serais votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

- Et que va-t-on apprendre cette année professeur ? _demanda une élève_.

Compte tenu des récents événements, il était clair que ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait posé la question. Il n'empêche qu'habituellement, c'est toujours elle qui demande ce genre de chose et en prend notre sur son agenda. Mais cette fois si, cela nous déplaise, c'était Lavande.

- Hum, bonne question.

A cette annonce, les élèves ricanèrent.

- Parce que, sur la liste des fournitures, vous aviez demandé une dizaine de Chocogrenouilles, _continua un autre élève_.

- ho ça, c'est juste un cadeau, pour moi. _Dit-il en souriant_. En réalité, les Chocogrenouilles serviront pour nous exercer à certains sortilèges. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, après la bataille qui eut lieu l'année dernière, que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, ainsi que les Mangemorts, ses fidèles serviteurs …

- Et en quoi vont nous servir les Chocogrenouilles ? Je doute qu'elles soient d'une grande aide fasse à la Magie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom …,_ lâcha Malfoy_.

- Les Chocogrenouilles peuvent bouger, l'idée, c'est que pour pouvoir vraiment réussir à jeter un sort, il faut pouvoir le faire dans toutes les conditions. Donc si vous voulez savoir vous protéger efficacement et ne pas manquer vos cibles durant un duel ou une bataille, il faut s'entrainer. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que de jeter un sort l'esprit tranquille dans une salle de classe. J'organiserai des duels, et vous apprendrais à lancer des sorts comme le Stupefix par exemple …

- Sauf votre respect professeur, mais grâce à l'Armée de Dumbledore, beaucoup d'élèves savent déjà stupéfixer_, dit une voix_.

- Je n'ai pas parlé d'apprendre le sort de Stupéfix mais d'autres tout aussi utiles et puissants. Par contre, nous commencerons toujours par apprendre les sorts et à les jeter en milieu familier, les salles de classe, puis nous apprendrons en conditions, comme si nous devions nous battre.

- Et comment allons nous faire alors ? Je pense que ce serrait difficile de recréer un champ de bataille dans cette salle ! _Demanda un autre élève_.

- Mais bien sur que non, nous n'allons pas saccager les salles de classe ! A votre âge, j'en aurai effectivement rêvé, mais non, je ne vous ferrais pas cette joie, désolé. Nous utiliserons la Salle Sur Demande.

Les élèves rirent encore à ses commentaires mordant. Ronald se détendit un peu. Il commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec ses élèves, même si, bien sur il l'avait remarqué, pour certain ce n'était pas réciproque. Pour Hermione Granger ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais pour la première fois, elle croisa son regard. Et pour la première fois elle se mit à réfléchir autrement. Quand Ginny lui avait dit pour les lettres qu'elle avait reçut de plusieurs filles, dont Lavande et Millicent, qu'elle devait transmettre à Ronald, Hermione n'avait pas comprit. Pour elle, c'était leur professeur, c'était un Weasley, c'était l'étranger qui l'avait vu en sous-vêtements le samedi précédent. Mais c'est au détour d'un coup d'œil qu'elle avait croisé son regard. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione su qu'il y aurait un avant, et un après. Un avant ses yeux, un avant sans gout et sans vie, et un après, un bientôt ou les yeux bleu glacier de Ronald Weasley serraient les flammes qui lui rendraient bientôt la vie. Au fond d'elle Hermione le savait. Mais elle était trop intelligente pour se l'avouer.

Ses yeux. Bleu. Clair. Grands. Rieurs. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire sur les yeux de Ronald Weasley, mais Hermione ne possédait pas les mots qui leur convenaient. Elle aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient charmeurs, dévorés et dévorant de et par la passion, - Mais ça, elle ne s'en rendrait compte que bien après -, troublés et troublant. Elle aurait aussi pu dire qu'elle y voyait quelque chose de caché, quelque chose d'inavoué. Il semblait y avoir autant de tristesse que de joie dans ses yeux. Mais pourtant, ce n'était que rarement que l'on pouvait observer cela. Mais cette souffrance existait, elle l'avait vu. Et depuis, sa seule obsession était de l'aider à guérir. Mais bien évidement, Hermione étant Hermione, ce n'était pas chose facile d'admettre qu'elle venait de tomber sous le charme du frère de sa meilleure amie, de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et du type qui l'avait vu un jour en tenue légère. Tout ça pour un seul homme. Que voulez vous, Hermione Granger avait fait très fort. En son fort intérieur, Hermione su qu'en fait, c'était juste le début des ennuis.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux détourné leur regard, Hermione se prit à le détailler. En fait, elle comprenait carrément l'attitude de Lavande, même si elle n'aurait jamais osé. Et c'était peut-être la le véritable problème d'Hermione : elle n'osait pas.

Elle remarqua qu'il était grand. Roux, mais ça, elle le savait déjà, c'était un Weasley, quand même ! Ses cheveux lui arrivaient dans la nuque, et ondulaient dans le bas. Et pour gâcher toute chance de croiser à nouveau son regard, il avait les cheveux dans les yeux. Et Hermione pensa à ce moment que c'était déjà une chance d'avoir réussit le miracle de le croiser une fois. Il avait les traits du visage assez fins, mais conservait un air d'eternel adolescent. Il avait énormément de taches de rousseurs. Tellement à vrai dire, que personne n'aurait pu toutes les compter sans y passer la journée. Enfin, non il n'en avait pas autant que ça sur le visage … c'était équitablement réparti sur l'ensemble du corps. Il était mince, semblait avoir un physique athlétique. La musculature justement développée, ni trop, ni trop peu. Il avait une certaine présence, une démarche terriblement sexy, et il faisait preuve d'une certaine élégance. Hermione regarda sa bouche. Les lèvres étaient charnues, mais assez fines. Lorsqu'elles s'étalaient sur son visage pour laisser paraitre un sourire alors le charme agissait. Le charme, oui c'était cela. Le charme. Il était bourré de charme, et pour ne rien gâcher, semblait faire preuve d'un certain sens de l'humour et possédait un physique on ne peut plus attrayant.

Mais Hermione, même si elle venait de s'amuser à examiner chaque parcelle de son corps accessible à sa vue, restait affreusement gênée en raison de ce qui c'était passé samedi. Mais pas lui. Peut-être avait il oublié, peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, ce qui était encore plus probable. Mais Hermione ne supportait pas l'éventualité qu'il ait pu lui mettre une étiquette comme « fille facile », ou « exhibitionniste ».

Ronald répondit à toutes les questions puis il fut temps de relâcher les élèves au professeur Slughorn. Les jours passaient. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi es-ce que ses pensés revenaient souvent à lui. Et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son embarras grandissait. C'est dire, imaginez comment elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise maintenant. A chaque fois qu'elle arrivait en cours de DCFM, elle se terrait au fond de la classe à côté de Ginny puis baissait les yeux, de peur de le croiser encore, son regard, parce que si c'était, par Merlin, les plus beaux yeux qu'elle avait vu, elle ressentait maintenant beaucoup trop de gêne pour oser. Elle ne disait rien, laissait Lavande répondre aux questions et se tromper. Ronald n'était pas dupe. S'il avait des doutes sur le fait qu'Hermione soit très, très réservée, ou gênée, maintenant, ses doutes avaient laissé place à des convictions. Au bout de 2 semaines de cours, la situation était franchement pesante. Hermione restait cloitrée à la bibliothèque quand elle n'était pas en cours et se dépêchait toujours dans les couloirs, elle ne trainait plus, elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir. Malfoy oui mais pas lui.

Hermione rendait toujours les meilleurs devoirs, dans tous les cours y comprit la DCFM, mais elle ne parlait pas, elle semblait renfermée. Ne laissait personne méditer ses commentaires d'une intelligence pointue.

Ronald ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son élève. En aucun point. Et c'est donc par conséquent qu'à la fin d'un cours, il demanda à Ginny sa sœur de rester, il avait une question à lui poser :

- Gin', _l'apostropha-t-il_, Gin' je voudrais te demander un truc.

- Très bien Professeur Weasley, j'arrive, _renchérit-elle, le dardant d'un regard noir_. Alors Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent loin des autres élèves._

- C'est, … Hum, c'est à propos de ton amie, tu sais … hum Hermine …

- Hermione, _reprit Ginny_, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Oui, ben, je t'écoute !

- Es-ce que tu sais pourquoi, … hum, pourquoi … enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sent pas … ahhh, à l'aise ! Je sais pas moi, j'ai fait un truc … pourtant, je lui ai jamais rien dit, enfin …

C'est alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit que sa sœur cadette éclata d'un rire bruyant. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione Granger était morte d'embarras à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence !? C'était une blague ou il était vraiment aveugle.

- Ginny ! _Fit-il_, Mais, pourquoi tu te marre, je comprends vraiment pas moi !

- Ronald, attends, Ronald, tu ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione est paniquée quand elle se trouve face à toi !? _lui demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'amusement_.

- Beeen, laisse moi réfléchir, humm … NON ! Aller Ginny, soit pas moldue, explique !

- Mais Ron, c'est évident ; la raison du malaise d'Hermione est aussi simple que ça …


	13. Un embarras partagé

**Un embarras partagé**

- Mais Ron, c'est évident ; la raison du malaise d'Hermione est aussi simple que ça : le dernier samedi avant la rentrée, elle est descendue juste au moment ou tu arrivais, elle me cherchait et … elle était très, très légèrement vêtue …, _répondit-elle_.

A cette réponse, Ronald se figea. Il était comme pétrifié, il se sentait mal, mais alors si mal, qu'il aurait sincèrement pu concurrencer Hermione. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Pourquoi ? … Parce que … :

- Ron ? Ronald ? _S'enquit Ginny_. Tout va bien ? Tu es si … pâle …

- … Euh, hum, oui, oui … tout va … tout va très bien Gin'.

- Non, Ron, ça ne va pas … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Hermione qui est gênée, pas toi ! Elle, elle ne t'a pas vu en sous-vêtements !

- Oui, hum certainement, mais enfin … Je ne savais pas … je, … je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était elle.

Ginny lui lança un regard dubitatif afin qu'il explique sa réponse. Ron essaya d'éluder mais connaissant se sœur, c'était peine perdu. Alors il se concentra un peu pour lui répondre et dire quelque chose de politiquement correct car son comportement, lui, ne l'avait pas été.

- Je veux dire … je me souviens très bien d'une jeune fille en sous-vêtements ce weekend mais, je ne savais pas que c'était elle ! … Je veux dire, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre la personne que j'avais vu au Terrier et ton amie de Poudlard …, _et à cet aveu, il commença à rougir. Mais il n'en avait finit. _

- Ho, enfin, Ron ! Tu l'as bien vue ! Hermione ! Elle à un visage quand même ! Elle n'a pas changé comme ça, en deux semaines ! Et puis vu comment elle s'est pétrifiée sur place, tu avais largement le temps de voir la tête qu'elle avait _! S'exclama Ginny._

- … Mais, … Enfin, je … ha, c'est pas sa tête que j'ai regardé ! _Finit-il par lâcher_.

- Ronald Billius Weasley! Comment as-tu osé !? _dit la rouquine. Elle était véritablement indignée du comportement de son frère. Comment avait-il pu profiter du malaise de son amie pour regarder … pour regarder autre chose que son visage. Ha, oui, il en avait maintenant, des raisons d'être penaud !_

- Quoi ? Ginny, je suis un homme ! J'ai des yeux pour voir. Et, … ce que j'ai vu ce jour la, c'était vraiment … vraiment très beau …, avoua-t-il. Maintenant, son visage était écarlate et ses oreilles encore plus rouge, si tenté que cela soit possible.

- Mais enfin ! Hermione n'as pas encore dix-sept ans ! C'est … malsain d'avoir des vues sur des filles si jeunes, _dit sa sœur_.

- Ho, Ginny, crois moi, ce n'est pas malsain le moins du monde ! Ton amie n'a pas le corps d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans !_ Acheva-t-il._

- Hum_, fit-elle_, … et, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Tu connais la raison de son malaise, non ? _Demanda Ginny, avec un regard malicieux. Elle avait compris la situation dans laquelle son idiot de frangin venait de se retrouver et pour tout dire, elle la trouvait délicieuse._

- Et bien euh, … je, … je ne la regarderais plus, _dit Ronald_. Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai un cours avec les 1ère année.

Ginny allait partir lorsqu'en passant la porte elle se retourna. Elle s'appuya sur l'encadrement, avant de dire à son frère et de partir :

- Ne soit pas trop louvoyant, cette fois, ce ne sont que des enfants. Ça arrangerait leurs parents si tu ne les prenais pas au berceau !

En fait, non Ron n'avait pas de cours à cette heure. C'était l'heure de sa pause. Et il en profiterait pour réfléchir sérieusement. Comment allait-il gérer ça maintenant ? Plus jamais il ne pourrait tourner la tête en sa direction, c'était une évidence, il se sentait trop mal. Mais la raison de son malaise était beaucoup plus compliqué que le fait d'avoir vu une élève en tenue légère. Il avait vu Ginny en sous-vêtements, et quand bien même il verrait Lavande ou Millicent dans cette tenue, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème pour leur faire cours et les regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était ni Ginny, ni Lavande, ni Millicent, ni aucune autre qu'il avait vu en tenue légère. C'était _Hermione_. **Hermione Granger.**

Quand elle avait déboulé en bas de l'escalier, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à son visage. Il avait juste vu que la jeune fille en question avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des traits plutôt fins mais il ne s'était pas vraiment concentré alors, le reste il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à regarder son corps. Avec si peu de vêtements, ça aurait été un vrai gâchis, avait-il pensé.

Ronald n'avait trouvé qu'un mot pour définir la jeune fille qu'il avait vu ce jour la : _sublime_. Elle avait de _sublimes_ et longues jambes, elle avait des fesses rondes, fermes, et _sublimes_, elle avait de _sublimes_ courbes féminines, elle avait de _sublimes_ et rondes hanches et une chute de reins dévastatrice. Elle avait une _sublime_ poitrine. De la ou il était, ses seins lui avaient semblés juste à la bonne taille pour ses mains, ronds, beaux, tout simplement. Il avait trouvé que cette jeune femme, - oui parce qu'a son souvenir, ce n'était pas une fille, mais une femme qu'il avait croisé -, respirait incroyablement la sensualité et qu'elle était juste à sa taille, agréablement proportionnée pour lui. Il paraissait que leurs corps se serraient parfaitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Mais cette jeune femme, c'était Hermione.

Le problème n'était toujours pas la. Pas dans le fait que l'une de ses élève soit sublime. Indéniablement, non. Car il se doutait bien que bon nombre d'entre elles devaient être également, tout à fait jolies. Le problème, c'est que depuis ce samedi du mois d'aout il n'avait pas pu l'oublier. Il n'avait pas pu oublier ce corps, ces courbes, cette sensualité. Et depuis ce jour, il y pensait constamment, depuis ce jour il recherchait toujours cette perfection. Depuis cet instant, il avait été comme transformé, il se savait différent, comme si sa vie n'aurait d'importance que le jour ou il la retrouverait. Le véritable problème de Ronald Weasley était qu'il avait rêvé toutes les nuits depuis de cette sublime jeune femme. Le problème c'est qu'elle était au centre de ses pensés … et aussi de ses rêves, de ses … fantasmes. Maintenant, il l'avait retrouvé, mais il sa vie n'avait toujours pas pris d'importance. Pourquoi ? Parce que la femme dont il n'avait cessé de rêver n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur, son élève la plus brillante, et une jeune, très jeune sorcière de presque dix-sept ans …

Effectivement, il l'avait retrouvée, mais son identité le rendait affreusement mal, comme si tous ses rêves et espoirs étaient brisés, comme si plus jamais il ne connaitrait le bonheur. Car _elle_ était la, la raison de sa récente souffrance : il _l'_avait perdue. Il ne _la_ retrouvait et pensait toujours à _ell_e. C'est pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait été la seule à distinguer cela dans ses yeux, parce que cette souffrance, elle en était responsable. Mais bien sur, elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Maintenant, en plus d'être completement gênée devant _elle_, il se sentait détruit, détruit de l'avoir enfin retrouvée, enfin près de lui, et de ne pas pouvoir _la_ toucher, ne pas pouvoir _lui_ faire toutes ces belles choses dont il avait rêvé. Ne pas pouvoir _l'_aimer … _L'_aimer ? Était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Sur le moment, il lui avait semblé que l'on aurait mieux appréhendé la chose en appelant ce sentiment « passion » mais finalement, il savait que c'était bien plus que cela … et cela rajoutait encore une raison à sa gêne.

De son côté, Ginny ne savait pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas comment prendre les choses : es-ce qu'elle devait en vouloir à son frère de regarder sa meilleure amie de cette manière ? Devait-elle dire à Hermione que son frère ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était elle, ce samedi d'aout ? Devait-elle dire à Hermione que son frère l'avait trouvée …_ belle_ ? Non, non ; non et non ! Indéniablement non ! Hermione se sentirait encore plus mal à l'aise. Et puis pour Ron, après tout, effectivement, c'était un homme averti, des femmes, il en avait vu d'autres, alors dans le fond, il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par la chose. C'était sans compter sur ses récentes révélations. Elle se dit que si elle enjolivait un peu les choses en racontant à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son apparition, alors peut-être qu'elle serrait à nouveau elle-même. Mais en réalité, cela ne servit à rien.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Le repas fut bien silencieux. Hermione ne mangea presque rien puis partit en vitesse à la bibliothèque. Il n'était que 12h23 et leur prochain cours, la divination, ne commençait qu'à 14h55. A la bibliothèque, Hermione tentait de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur le livre des Horcruxes mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle repensait sans cesse à ses grands yeux bleus. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de choses dans un simple regard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi **elle**, Hermione Granger devait se retrouvée completement charmée, completement … hypnotisée par le regard de son professeur, par le regard de Ronald Weasley, le frère de sa meilleure amie ? A croire que le sort s'acharnait décidément contre elle. Sa vision de cet homme avait changée. De Celui-qui-l'avait-vu-en-petite-tenue, il était passé à l'homme le plus incroyablement sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'avouer. Elle se concentra un peu, ce qui lui prit tout de même quelques minutes, et se mit à l'ouvrage. Elle dévora littéralement le livre et pris en note les informations les plus importantes, _« on ne sait jamais, cela peut toujours servir »_ s'était-elle dit. Elle avait eu fort raison. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé avec le livre, Hermione rangea ses affaires et retourna dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors chercher Harry et Ginny. Elle savait qu'ils serraient la, et puis, elle devait aller chercher ses affaires pour le cours de Divination, il commençait dans un quart d'heure. Ils n'avaient que le temps de se retrouver et de monter tout en haut de la tour et ce serrait déjà l'heure de rentrer en classe.

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque puis se dépêcha de rallier la Salle Commune : on ne savait pas qui est-ce que l'on pouvait croiser dans les couloirs.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ginny discutaient à l'abri des oreilles qui trainent. Ginny était en train d'expliquer à Harry ce que son frère lui avait confié ce matin. Décidément, à quelques exceptions, les filles ne savaient vraiment pas tenir leur langue. Surtout pas Ginny. Plus cette dernière parlait, moins Harry pouvait se contenir d'exploser de rire. C'était trop fort : Hermione était super embarrassée parce que Ronald l'avait vue en sous-vêtements et lui disait qu'il la trouvait belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait. Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient avec deux personnes mal à l'aise, et chacune pour une raison différente, avec leur nouveau professeur dans le lot. Décidément, cette année s'annonçait, très, très excitante … C'est à ce moment la qu'Hermione arriva. Harry et Ginny firent minent d'avoir terminé leur conversation, ramassèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis filèrent dans la tour de Divination avec Hermione. Ils rirent d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi, surtout de cette vieille folle de Trelawney, en fait. Le cours se déroula sans embuches puis Hermione repartit étudier à la bibliothèque pendant que Ginny et Harry filaient à l'entrainement de Quidditch.

3 jours passèrent et les cours s'enchainaient. Hermione regardait toujours des chaussettes en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Ronald n'osait même plus lui faire face ou lui adresser la parole. Le 17 septembre, la situation en cours était devenue totalement insupportable pour Harry et Ginny. Un professeur qui n'osait plus parler des qu'il devait se trouvait face à leur meilleure amie et une Hermione de plus en plus distante, en cours comme le reste du temps. Pourtant, dans deux jours c'était son anniversaire à elle. Alors, ils comptaient préparer une petite fête mais pas sans son accord. On ne sait jamais avec Hermione : un jour elle prendra part avec vous à la fête en souriant, un autre jour elle vous hurlera dessus pour l'avoir dérangée durant ses révisions. Ce qui était completement hypocrite car s'il existait bien une personne au monde qui n'avait pas besoin de réviser, c'était elle, Hermione Granger.

Harry et Ginny sortaient d'un nouveau cours de DCFM, lorsque Ronald les entendit discuter. Il fit mine de ne rien entendre et écouta discrètement leur conversation :

- Non, c'est toi qui lui demande, _annonça Ginny_. Moi j'en ai marre, c'est toujours à moi de lui demander, même pour qu'elle te prête ses devoirs !

- Oui, mais tu partage le dortoir avec elle, Ginny, _souffla Harry_. Au moment de te coucher tu peux toujours lui dire : _« Ho, au fait, Hermione, J'avais pensé que pour ton anniversaire …_ » , _Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase_.

- _« J'avais pensé »_ ? _« J'avais pensé », répéta Ginny_, je te rappelle qu'on est deux sur ce coup la !

- Oui, bon ça va, _« Avec Harry, on avait pensé »,_ ça te va maintenant ?

- Je ne lui demanderai pas, _répondit-elle_.

- Ho s'il te plait, Ginny ! _Supplia le Survivant_.

- Tu n'as plus intérêt à me demander quoi que ce soit prochainement, _dit-elle_, et c'est toi qui t'occupe de la fête d'anniversaire ! Je te rappelle que c'est **vendredi** !

- Mais tu m'aideras, hein Ginny ? _lui demanda-t-il._

- On verra, _lui répondit-elle avec des yeux emplis de malice_. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, si on arrive en retard au cours de Potions, on va se faire zigouiller par Slughorn !

- Et par Hermione ! _Acquiesça Harry_.

Ils filèrent en vitesse, content de leur nouveau plan, laissant Ronald seul avec ses pensés. Vendredi ? Vendredi, on serrait le 19, se disait-il. Avec cette nouvelle, il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir. C'était _son_ anniversaire et il ne devait pas en rater une miette. Même avec toute la gêne qu'il éprouvait. N'ayant plus de cours après celui des 7ème année, il transpalana jusque chez …

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bon, et bien j'espère que ces 3 nouveaux chapitres vous ont plus! Je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps mais il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de travail et que ce ne sont pas franchement vos reviews qui m'ont motivée ... J'espère que maintenant je pourrais poster plus souvent, je promet un chapitre d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine, juré craché! Et s'il vous plait lorsque vous avez terminé un chapitre, laissez moi une review, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas ... c'est très important pour le bon déroulement de ma fiction! :) Bonne fin de vacances, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec la suite des aventures de votres trio préféré!


	14. Quelques préparatifs

**Quelques préparatifs**

N'ayant plus de cours après celui des 7ème année, il transpalana jusque chez « Wizard's Jewell », la boutique de bijoux sorciers tenue par Myra Vanders, la sœur d'Olly Vanders. Il avait besoin d'aide, incontestablement. Il s'apprêtait à offrir un bijou à une jeune sorcière de dix-sept ans qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Mais bien sur, il ne conterait rien de la vérité à Myra. Pour qu'elle s'empresse de tout raconter à sa mère ? Hors de question !

- Humm, hum, Myra ? _demanda-t-il avec appréhension_.

- Ho, mon chou _! S'écria cette dernière_. Quelle surprise ! Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant !?

- Hum, neuf ans bientôt, _dit Ronald_.

- Ho, que le temps passe vite, _commenta Myra._ Alors, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas revenu de Poudlard pour mes beaux yeux !

- Hum, en fait …, Je cherche …, _puis il se ravisa_, Je viens pour un ami à moi. Il m'a demandé de venir acheter un pendentif pour sa …, pour sa petite amie, _acheva-t-il._

- Ho, très bien. Et il sait précisément ce qu'il veut, ton ami ? _lui demanda Myra lui lançant un clin d'œil, avec un sourire en coin. Il était grillé._

- Huum, pas vraiment, en fait. _Dit-il_. C'est assez récent et …, il préfèrerait quelque chose de … discret, oui, c'est certain, mais qui prouve tout de même, qui prouve l'attachement qu'il lui porte_. Il était maintenant tout rouge_. _Pas besoin d'être extra-lucide pour savoir qu'il n'était venu pour personne d'autre que lui-même_.

- Ho ! Alors je crois que celui-ci, peut-être …

Myra s'avança puis retira de la devanture un écrin. Ron s'approcha d'elle et Myra ouvrit avec une grande délicatesse la petite boite. C'était un magnifique pendentif en or blanc en forme de lettre, avec des longs et fin fragments de pierres précieuse ornant le pourtour de la lettre. Il était vendu comme ceci avec la chainette assortie.

- Ho, Myra, je crois que c'est parfait ! _S'exclama-t-il_. Mais, humm, aurais-tu différentes lettres ? _Le pendentif était en forme de K. Evidement, il n'avait pas besoin d'un K, c'était un H qu'il lui fallait …_

- Non_, répondit Myra,_ je n'en ai pas d'autres.

A la mine déconfite de Ronald, elle ajouta, un large sourire aux lèvres :

- Mais, c'est un bijou sorcier, Ronald.

Il savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire. Il sourit de nouveau et Myra lui expliqua :

- Une fois que ce bijou est en ta possession, tu n'as qu'à lancer le sort du Nomus en disant le prénom de la personne choisie et le bijou prendra automatiquement la forme de la 1ère lettre de son prénom.

- Wow, très bien, alors, je crois que je vais le prendre. Merci beaucoup Myra ! _dit-il en partant._

- Ronald !_ L'apostropha-t-elle_. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Ça, Myra, tu ne le sauras pas !_ dit-il avec un sourire goguenard_.

Ronald quitta la boutique, puis parti prendre une Bierreaubeure au Chaudron Baveur. Il dégustait la douceur de sa boisson lentement et sorti le bijou de son écrin. Il profita d'un instant ou le pub était désert pour murmurer la formule : « Nomen Hermione ». Et instantanément, le bijou prit la forme d'un H. Elle l'adorerait, c'était certain.

Ho, mais non, voyons, il était fou ! Un bijou ! A une sorcière de dix-sept ans, qu'il, finalement, ne connaissait pas ! Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment après tout. Et puis, il était son professeur. Il le faisait pour la passion, celle qui le ravageait de jour en jour, il le faisait pour croiser son regard encore, il faisait ça pour se sentir plus proche d'elle, pour les lier. Même si c'était fou, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Car malgré son embarras certain, il n'avait cessé d'y penser, d'en rêver, elle était la maintenant, elle pouvait disparaitre avec un autre à tout moment, elle était la et c'était dur de ne rien faire, la souffrance et la passion le dévoraient entièrement. Il lui offrirait ce bijou, mais ni elle ni personne ne saurait qu'il venait de lui.

Il remit le bijou dans son écrin et le rangea précieusement. Il termina sa Bierreaubeure et retourna à Poudlard. Dans cinq minutes, il avait cours avec les 4ème année.

De leur côté, Harry et Ginny s'étaient, plus ou moins équitablement répartit les taches. Ginny devait demander son autorisation à Hermione pour la fête, Harry devait prévoir la liste de ce dont ils auraient besoin, se charger de réunir et prévenir l'ensemble des Griffondors car évidement, cela aurait lieu dans la Salle Commune et Ginny devait également chercher un cadeau pour Hermione. Autant dire que la journée de chacun était assez chargée.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny sortaient tout juste du cours d'Histoire de la Magie lorsqu'Hermione les informa qu'après un passage dans la Salle Commune pour récupérer quelques affaires, elle désirait sérieusement aller à la bibliothèque. « Comme d'habitude », s'écrièrent alors Ginny et Harry en chœur. Ils se dirent qu'au moins, pendant ce temps la, Harry pourrait commencer sa longue très longue liste, et Ginny, elle, pourrait aller acheter le cadeau d'Hermione car justement, une sortie était prévue à Près-au-Lard cet après-midi. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, Harry prit un parchemin et commença sa tache en douce d'Hermione. Ginny monta avec Hermione au dortoir afin de récupérer un sac et d'y fourrer sa baguette et quelques Galions. Hermione, elle, prit soin de cacher le livre qu'elle sortait de sa table de nuit : Un autre livre sur les Horcruxes. Lorsqu'elle aurait terminé d'étudier celui-ci, elle n'en aurait plus qu'un et leur en parlerait. Elle voulait d'abord s'assurer de l'authenticité des écrits. Ils le sauraient plus tard. Mais pour le moment, ils ne devaient pas le savoir, alors elle redoubla de vigilance.

Lorsque les deux filles eurent achevé leurs petites affaires, elles redescendirent, puis se séparèrent, Ginny prenant le chemin de la sortie pour Près-au-Lard, Hermione celui de la bibliothèque. Hermione prit soin de cacher le livre de manière à ce que l'on croit à l'un de ses éternels grimoires. Elle marcha le plus vite possible, espérant ne croiser personne. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait vraiment croiser « personne ». Elle ne voulait pas croiser Ronald, effectivement, c'était devenu une habitude ces derniers temps, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait croiser ni Ronald, ni Cho, ni Lavande, ni Seamus, ni même Harry ou Ginny. Avec un bagage pareil, mieux fallait-il être rapide, et discrète. Très discrète. Hermione marchait de plus en plus vite lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte grande ouverte de la bibliothèque. Elle s'apprêtait justement à entrer lorsque Ronald Weasley, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal décida de passer l'encadrement de la porte. Ils ne se touchèrent pas, il n'y eut aucun choc. « Heureusement », se dit Hermione. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas sincère, qu'elle aurait voulu se retrouver plaquée contre son corps, son souffle sur sa nuque, mais rien. Elle laissa juste tomber l'épais et poussiéreux grimoire sur le coup de l'émotion. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder comme ça.

Ron se dit alors qu'au lieu de regarder ses fesses le samedi ou il l'avait pour la première fois aperçue, il aurait vraiment du se concentrer sur son visage. Elle était étonnement belle. Ses longs cheveux châtains mordorés ondulaient délicatement et tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Elle avait de jolis yeux en amande couleur noisette, délicieusement craquants. Ses lèvres étaient fines et sa bouche parfaitement dessinée. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait un petit air ingénu et mutin. Ses pommettes étaient plutôt hautes ce qui contrastait légèrement avec la rondeur de son visage. Les traits étaient fins et doux. Doux. Oui, c'est cela, s'il avait du définir le visage d'Hermione Granger en cet instant, il aurait dit qu'elle était douce. Avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait fait tomber : un livre. Il lu quelques mots sur la couverture mais n'y attacha pas beaucoup d'importance et partit, la laissant seule à ramasser ses affaires.

Il l'aurait volontiers fait, seulement, il aurait par la suite été beaucoup trop gêné, bien qu'il le soit déjà terriblement, et il la savait également très stressée. Il préféra alors partir en vitesse plutôt que de mettre leur équilibre psychologique en danger. Pour des raisons différentes évidement. Enfin, pas si différentes, dans le fond.

Hermione reprit son souffle et ramassa rapidement l'épais grimoire avant que quelqu'un (d'autre ?) ne s'aperçoive de ses lectures, légèrement douteuses, pour un sorcier, bien évidement. Elle s'installa à une table puis commença à travailler. Elle nota encore tout ce qui lui semblait important, « au cas où ». Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Et puis, cette proximité, cette chaleur, … ses yeux … elle les avait encore vus, et maintenant, elle savait son esprit completement dérangé : il fallait qu'elle les revoit, encore et encore. Mais l'heure était au travail, alors elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de concentration puis termina en vitesse l'étude du vieux livre. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque espérant rallier la Salle Commune sans croiser personne à nouveau. Vraiment personne. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait passé un peu plus de trois heures sur l'étude de ce livre et se dit que vu l'heure qu'il était, Harry aurait surement finit son devoir de Potions (c'est en tous cas ce qu'il lui avait dit) et Ginny rentrerait bientôt de Près-au-Lard. Et puis ils iraient manger dans la Grande Salle d'ici trois quarts d'heure et se raconteraient leur journée.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny se baladait dans les allées de Prés-au-Lard sans vraiment savoir ou chercher. Elle devait trouver un cadeau à Hermione mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui offrir. Elle avait bien pensé à quelque chose qui, indéniablement, ferrai plaisir à Hermione, mais elle voulait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus spécial. Hermione allait avoir dix-sept ans, sa majorité dans le monde sorcier. Le moins que l'on pouvait faire, c'était de le fêter dignement et de lui offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom. Quelque chose qui la ferrait passer de son statut d'adolescente à celui de femme. Et un éclair frappa Ginny. Elle offrirait à Hermione un parfum. Un parfum qui lui ressemblerait, qui ne ferrai qu'un avec elle. Ginny se décida alors à entrer dans le seul et unique magasin de parfum sorcier, « La Parfumerie 5 sens », dont la propriétaire n'était autre qu'une parente de Rosemerta, l'aubergiste des Trois Balais. Ginny entra dans la boutique vraisemblablement vide et une vieille femme ridée au regard malicieux arriva de l'arrière boutique :

- Vous désirez ? _demanda d'une petite voix la vieille femme_.

- Je, hum, je voudrais offrir un parfum pour une amie, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, et je …, _mais la petite vieille l'interrompit._

- N'en dites pas plus, suivez moi, _lui dit-elle_.

Elle commença à préparer un chaudron et à réunir plusieurs grimoires à potions. Elle fit signe à Ginny de venir s'assoir près d'elle :

- Avant toute chose, mademoiselle, vous devez savoir que chaque parfum que je produis est unique. Comme chaque personne est unique, chaque personne aura un parfum différent. Si vous répondez sincèrement à mes questions, le parfum qui serra extrait de la potion conviendra à merveille à votre amie. Mais si vous vous trompez, le résultat en serra falsifié d'autant, _dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée_.

- Et, le jour ou le flacon est vide, comment pourrez vous retrouver la recette ? _demanda Ginny._

- Ho, mais mademoiselle_, commença la vieille dame_, l'élixir qui remplira la bouteille finale est inépuisable. C'est un parfum magique. Vous n'obtiendrez qu'une goutte de fragrance mais une fois qu'elle touche la peau, c'est irrémédiable. Une seule goutte de parfum sur la peau, et vous sentirez cette odeur toute votre vie sans jamais vous parfumer. Elle s'incruste dans les chairs, sous la peau et ne la quitte pas. Elle peut se déposer sur les objets les plus utilisés par la personne qui le porte mais jamais, jamais le parfum ne s'ôte de la peau de celui pour qui il à été créé. C'est à vie. Un peu comme une cicatrice. Sauf que le parfum ne s'atténue pas avec le temps. C'est pour cela que la moindre erreur est fatale. _Acheva-t-elle_.

A ce moment même, Ginny le su, ce cadeau la était pour Hermione. Et elle se décidait donc à répondre le plus sincèrement possible à toutes les questions que lui poserait la vieille dame.

- S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me décrire votre amie, que j'en sache déjà un peu, _demanda la petite vieille._

- Elle s'appelle Hermione, elle est née en Septembre 1980. Elle est férue de livres, elle les dévore littéralement et c'est la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, _dit Ginny admirative_. Elle est très ingénieuse et très intelligente. C'est une née moldue. Elle à de superbes yeux noisettes, captivants. Elle est subtile dans ces faits et gestes aussi bien que dans ses paroles. Elle est secrète voir mystérieuse par moment. Elle à un fort caractère et ne se laisse sous aucun prétexte marcher sur les pieds. Mais elle est aussi sensible et douce. Elle est discrète. Féminine mais jamais vulgaire. Elle est loyale et courageuse. Elle ne nous à jamais abandonnés, ni moi, ni Harry. Elle est déterminée et passionnée. Habituellement, elle à un sang-froid à toute épreuve, mais ces derniers temps elle semble comme embarrassée vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. Un de mes frères en réalité. Quand elle blague, elle est très drôle. Mais elle manque terriblement d'assurance parfois, alors que pour d'autres choses, elle semble très à l'aise.

A cette révélation, Ginny sourit. En voulant tellement que le parfum d'Hermione soit une réussite, elle venait de toucher du doigt quelque chose. Jamais Hermione Granger, sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération n'avait encore été si mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit, et jamais elle n'avait été si peu confiante, si gênée. Ginny comprit alors que si Hermione se comportait de la sorte, c'était certainement car elle cachait quelque chose, parce qu'elle était troublée. Elle se fit la promesse mentale de lui en parler lorsqu'elles serraient seules. C'est à ce moment que la vieille femme la sortit de ses pensés :

- Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais pouvoir démarrer la création de l'Elixir, dit-elle. Avec tous les renseignements que vous m'avez fournit, s'ils sont sincères, je peux vous assurez que ce parfum _**collera parfaitement à la peau**_ de votre amie.

Ginny la regarda concocter la mixture. Elle mélangea des essences de fleurs, des fioles aux couleurs étranges, prononça plusieurs incantations différentes. Les fioles et autres élixirs ou potions rares lui arrivaient directement dans la main, elle n'avait qu'à prononcer leur nom. Ginny trouva cela merveilleux et se dit qu'elle devait absolument travailler les sorts informulés. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fragrance était achevée. Ginny sentait l'odeur qui embaumait maintenant toute la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Ginny reconnu des notes de vanille, de thé, de rose et … et de vieux livres poussiéreux ! C'était fou tout ce que cette vieille alchimiste avait réussit à faire : aucun doute, c'était Hermione tout craché, ce parfum lui convenait à la perfection.

Ginny payât la vieille dame puis sortit de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait incontestablement trouvé **le** cadeau spécial pour les dix-sept ans d'Hermione. Ce serrait un moment magique et privilégié pour elle, et Ginny se dit qu'elle pouvait fêter cela en s'offrant une petite Bierreaubeure avant de retourner à Poudlard.

------------------

Voila la suite, avec une journée de retard, vu que j'avais prévu de poster vendredi mais ... j'étais a une fête alors, pardonnez-moi!

Sinon, je sais que beaucoup, beaucoup de gens lisent cette fiction alors, franchement, je crois que c'est pas beaucoup demandé que d'avoir une review par lecteur par chapitre, ne serrait-ce que pour moi de mieux comprendre ce que vous attendez et si cette fiction vous plait! :) mais bon, je vais pas lutter, c'est juste une question de respect ... aller, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira et en fonction de vous, je verrais quand je posterai :) Bonne lecture! ;)


	15. Un dernier regard

**Un dernier regard … **

Ginny dégusta la dernière gorgée de sa Bierreaubeure et partit. Elle retrouva les autres élèves et entra au château.

De son côté, Harry se creusait la tête pour savoir tout ce que la petite sauterie organisée pour les dix-sept ans d'Hermione pourrait bien nécessiter. Sur le parchemin étaient déjà inscrit les mots « gâteau », « ballons », « cadeaux » et « musique ». Et au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait, il trouva enfin les réponses … et se rendit compte qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de choses et beaucoup d'aide !

Hermione retrouva Ginny dans le Hall après être sortie de la bibliothèque. Elles devaient retourner aux dortoirs pour déposer leurs petites affaires et retrouver Harry dans la Salle Commune et ils iraient manger. Elles se racontèrent brièvement leur après-midi, omettant les détails, car Ginny devait garder secret le cadeau d'Hermione, et cette dernière devait elle-même garder secrète l'existence des livres sur les Horcruxes, pour l'instant du moins. Mais Ginny devait tout de même parler à Hermione de l'idée qu'ils avaient eu, _**avec Harry**_, de faire une petite fête … et c'est le moment qu'elle choisit :

- Hermione, _demanda doucement Ginny_, Es-ce que ça te plairait si vendredi, on organisait une petite fête ?

- Huum, _réfléchit celle-ci_, euh, non, bien sur que non, pourquoi ?

- Ho, ben, on ne voulait pas te déranger, on s'est dit : « Si on la prévient pas avant et qu'elle veut réviser, elle nous changera en boite à chaussures ! », _s'exclama Ginny_.

- Non, vraiment, ce serrait sympa, ça permettra a tout le monde de se détendre un peu, la rentrée à été difficile pour pas mal de monde, je crois …

- Ho, Hermione tu vas voir, on va s'éclater, merci de nous faire confiance, tu ne vas pas le regretter, ça va être ta plus belle fête ! _Acheva la rouquine_.

_« … ta plus belle fête »._ Hermione ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots. Elle se demandait sérieusement ce que Ginny avait voulu dire par la. Elle chercha, mais ne trouva rien. Absolument rien. Et cela la frustra terriblement. Elle prit note de demander a Ginny plus tard ; pour le moment, elles allaient à la Salle Commune retrouver Harry et ils iraient manger. Hermione avait effectivement oublié que vendredi, ce serrait sont dix-septième anniversaire …

Les deux filles marchèrent joyeusement jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et retrouvèrent Harry. Il raconta que le devoir de potion, - une soit-disante punition de Slughorn -, était affreusement compliqué et qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui demanda à y jeter un œil après le repas et Harry devint rouge d'embarras et lui raconta qu'il l'avait déjà rendu au professeur. Ginny réprima un fou rire, sachant très bien ce qu'Harry avait fait pendant l'après-midi.

Hermione fixait la table des professeurs dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensés. Elle se remémorait la de la bataille de Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qui avait changé, et comment sa vie à elle avait changée. Plus de père, une mère qui vous hait, des fratries entières d'amis décimées, et puis du temps, de la déprime, et les vacances au Terrier, la fameuse rencontre avec Ronald, et maintenant, le voir ici, tous les jours, professeur de DCFM, … sa vie lui semblait parfois bien difficile, mais Hermione tachait toujours de garder le sourire. Elle sortit de ses pensés au moment ou quelque chose bougea devant ce qu'elle regardait : quelqu'un avait rejoint la table des professeurs. Elle releva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait et elle croisa _son_ regard. Encore. Et encore une fois, elle se sentit troublée. Encore une fois, elle pu lire tant de choses dans _ses_ yeux. Encore une fois, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, lui donner ce plaisir, ce bien-être qu'elle percevait quand leurs regards se croisaient. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione Granger se rendit compte que non content de la troubler, Ronald Weasley l'excitait. Elle le désirait. Elle le désirait, lui, et son corps. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et lui faire l'amour sans jamais détacher son regard du sien … Mais Ronald détourna les yeux et se mit à faire la conversation avec le professeur Lupin. Et la gêne réinvestit Hermione et elle se sentit encore plus mal et plus embarrassée qu'avant. Parce que maintenant, elle devrait aussi lutter contre ses hormones. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder dans les yeux si une distance suffisante et beaucoup trop de monde ne les séparait pas. Il lui faisait ressentir beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Elle percevait en lui une souffrance cachée, inavouée, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour, de passion, de désir. Et elle avait vraiment peur de ne plus se contrôler. Pour une fois, Hermione ne contrôlait pas pleinement la situation, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle ne contrôlait plus sa vie. Hermione avait toujours tout contrôlé. Et maintenant, elle se sentait frustrée.

« Frustrée » de quoi ? se reprit-elle. Comment ça, « frustrée ». Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu prolonger leur œillade ? Parce qu'elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, ses mains moites et tremblantes ? Parce que justement, elle n'avait pas pu le toucher de ses propres mains, de sa bouche, de son corps tout entier ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui passer fougueusement la main dans les cheveux ? **Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui faire l'amour tout en le regardant ?** Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne termina pas son assiette, prétexta des maux de ventre et partit en direction des dortoirs. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme, ou de se changer les idées. Un bon livre était parfait pour cela.

De son côté, Ronald était extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir pu contempler _ses_ yeux plus longtemps. Pire, il en voulait à celui qui avait brisé le lien qui _les_ unissait.

- Ronald, cher Ronald, tout va bien ? _Le questionna le professeur Slughorn_. Vous avez rougit d'un coup, vous aviez une respiration saccadée et vous étiez en sueur, tout tremblant …

- … Euh, Hum, … oui, … oui, tout va bien, tout … tout va bien, _répondit-il._

- J'espère que vous ne faites pas une allergie alimentaire à ses délicieuses citrouilles farcies ! Mais si c'est le cas, je peux vous en débarrasser …

- Euh, oui … allez-y, je n'ai … plus faim, je crois que je vais … je vais aller marcher un peu, _acheva Ronald._

- Très bien, je vous souhaite d'aller mieux demain !

Ron se rendit compte qu'il respirait effectivement, très difficilement, qu'il tremblait et que la sueur lui dégoulinait partout de son corps. Pour lui, les rougeurs n'étaient en aucun cas un véritable signe, tout Weasley qui se respecte nait avec plusieurs caractéristiques propres à la famille : cette facilité à rougir était devenue, chez eux, légendaire.

Il sortit s'aérer un peu dans les jardins de Poudlard, histoire de se rafraichir pour, au moins, arrêter cette transpiration excessive. Il s'assit sur un banc près d'un arbre et réfléchit un peu à ce qui s'était passé.

Il venait de s'assoir et il _l'_avait croisé. _Son_ regard. _Ses_ yeux. Et lui aussi, il avait pu en lire, des choses, il avait même pu en lire beaucoup … beaucoup trop ? Peut-être. Peut-être que maintenant il en savait tellement que la situation deviendrait vraiment invivable … Il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre, comme si, au fond, elle se refoulait. Comme si elle n'était pas complète. Pas completement elle-même. Il avait vu de la douceur, il avait pu, de la ou il était, sentir sa chaleur et aurait presque pu entendre les battements de son cœur si le sien ne faisait pas tant de bruit. Mais la ou les choses étaient vraiment devenu intéressantes, c'est lorsqu'il avait commencé à lire _autre chose_ dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à sentir une _autre_ chaleur. Lorsqu'il avait lu de la passion, de la fougue. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que _ses_ yeux étaient emplis de désir.

Parce que si, finalement, pour lui, il ressentait comme normal d'éprouver du désir à l'égard d'Hermione, cela lui semblait beaucoup moins normal qu'elle en éprouve pour lui ! Parce que si, seul à ressentir quelque chose de pareil, l'on peut se contrôler, cela devient beaucoup plus difficile lorsque les sentiments sont réciproques …

C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu si chaud, qu'il respirait si difficilement, qu'il était tout rouge et tremblant. Parce qu'il savait au fond, qu'elle aussi, elle n'avait qu'une envie, parce qu'a ce moment, il le savait, ils le voulaient tous les deux. C'était charnel, passionné, voluptueux, plein de promesses. Promesses dont ils rêveraient chacun de leur côté, sans jamais oser les tenir …

Peu à peu, Ron reprit son souffle en rentra dans le château. Il ne tremblait plus, mais avait très froid et il était désormais blanc comme un linge. La chaleur du bâtiment le réchauffa rapidement. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé, il avait vraiment besoin de repos, surtout en sachant ce qui l'attendait le lendemain …

Ginny et Harry étaient restés tous les deux à table, ne comprenant pas le soudain malaise d'Hermione. Ils discutèrent de leur journée et Harry lui montra la fameuse liste de ce dont ils auraient besoin. Evidement, la fête aurait lieu dans la tour des Griffondors, commençant vers 20h, terminant au petit matin, c'était un vendredi soir, cela n'était pas gênant. C'était même parfait. Ginny et Harry partagèrent la liste en deux pour que chacun s'occupe de la moitié des affaires à rassembler. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient facilement faire apparaitre tables et chaises, banderoles et confettis avec un ou deux sorts, mais il fallait bien se procurer le Whisky Pur-Feu ou bien la Bierreaubeure par ses propres moyens. Sans oublier, évidement, de prévenir tous les Griffondors en temps et en heure. Cela allait être grandiose !

Ginny annonça à Harry qu'Hermione avait accepté en disant que ce serrait une bonne chose après les évènements douloureux qu'ils avaient tous traversés. Les deux compères étaient ravit : Hermione semblait enthousiaste, ils avaient en possession le cadeau, la liste était bouclée, et demain, ils n'auraient qu'a profiter des quelques heures de libre qu'ils avaient pour se procurer le nécessaire et tout serait parfait !

Hermione était maintenant en train de se changer. Elle enfilait son pyjama préféré, du moins, ce qu'il en restait après la fâcheuse expérience faite avec sa valise. Elle se brossa les dents et se démêla les cheveux avec lenteur, pour se détendre, se calmer. Elle se démaquilla et retourna dans les dortoirs puis s'assit sur son lit.

Elle rangea un peu les quelques affaires qui trainaient autour, puis regarda les livres sur les Horcruxes. Elle n'en avait plus qu'un à analyser et après pourrait tout raconter à Ginny et Harry. Elle se serrait bien occupée de régler son compte au dernier ouvrage mais, ce soir la, elle n'en avait vraiment pas le cœur. Elle était trop fatiguée, trop bouleversée par cette soirée. Elle avait besoin de calme, d'arrêter de réfléchir. Et le seul moment ou Hermione ne réfléchissait pas était lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle se glissa alors doucement sous les couvertures et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Elle se laissa doucement emporter par son rêve et sombra délicatement dans un autre monde …

Ginny revenait juste de la salle commune lorsqu'Hermione s'endormit. Pour tacher de ne pas la réveiller, Ginny marcha sur la pointe des pieds et pris le premier pyjama qu'elle pu attraper, sans vraiment faire attention aux couleurs et aux ensembles. Elle monta se brosser les dents puis redescendit dire bonne nuit à Harry et remonta se coucher en silence. Elle était très pressée d'être lendemain, voir la tête d'Hermione devant leur super fête, devant son cadeau. Elle était même encore plus excitée qu'a l'idée de son propre anniversaire. C'était là la bonhommie de Ginny : Elle avait un si grand cœur qu'elle faisait souvent passer les autres en premier ; elle était davantage heureuse si elle voyait les gens qu'elle aimait prendre plaisir à vivre plutôt qu'en profitant seule de ses plaisirs éphémères. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'avant la fête, le lendemain, il y avait aussi plusieurs heures de cours.

Harry, lui aussi, se sentait apaisé, heureux de savoir que leur plan se déroulait comme prévu, que tout se passait dans de si bonnes conditions. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce qu'il devrait rassembler pour le lendemain, lorsqu'il parlerait de Whisky Pur-Feu et de Bierreaubeure, il savait qu'il pouvait aisément compter sur Dean et Seamus. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures !

Ron était maintenant dans sa chambre, beaucoup plus luxueuse que celle des élèves. Il retira ses vêtements avec lassitude et prit une douche, froide, pour se rafraichir les idées. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il attacha négligemment une serviette tiède autour de sa taille, s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait beau tout faire pour oublier, éviter le contact, éviter _son_ regard, il revenait toujours à _elle_.

_« Mais elle n'a que 17 ans, bordel ! »_, se disait-il souvent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle, plutôt qu'aux filles de son âge. Pourtant, une jolie jeune fille intelligente et vive de 25 ans, il était évident qu'il en existait plusieurs ! Peut-être même des centaines ! Seulement voila, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Hermione Granger, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi, il ne le comprenait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et ne désirait personne d'autre qu'elle. Il avait eu, ce que les moldus appellent communément un « coup de foudre ». Et au fond, il le savait, ce serrait elle et personne d'autre. Jamais. Elle, et personne d'autre. Il la savait, et la sentait différente des autres jeunes filles de 17 ans. Déjà, elle n'en avait certainement pas l'allure, ni le style. Elle n'en avait pas le vocabulaire ni l'attitude, elle avait passé plus d'une semaine au Terrier, il le savait. Et puis, ses yeux, il y avait tant de choses, tant de choses dans ses yeux. Des choses qu'on ne ressent pas à 17 ans … des choses, des sentiments, des émotions qu'on ne perçoit que bien plus tard. Parce qu'a 17 ans, on à pas encore la maturité émotionnelle pour les accepter. Elle l'avait. Elle avait cette maturité la, émotionnelle, et elle était également très mature pour beaucoup de choses, pour ne pas dire tout le reste, il le savait. Cela expliquait peut-être un peu pourquoi c'était elle qu'il voulait. Elle qu'il désirait. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant, ni comme explication, ni comme contact. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre, attendre et ne rien faire, attendre la fin du monde … Le lendemain, c'était son anniversaire, et il avait un cadeau à lui faire parvenir. Et il s'arrangerait pour obtenir _plus_. Car si elle le voulait, et s'il le voulait, alors dans le fond, il n'y avait aucun mal … Oui, c'était décidé, pour ce vendredi 19 septembre, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, il trouverait le moyen de les rapprocher, encore un peu plus …

----------------------

arg! je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim, je l'admet mais en ce cas, le prochain chapitre promet a être monstrueux! J'espère que vous suivez ma fiction avec tout autant de plaisir que j'ai à l'écrire ... :) Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews, celle laissés au denriers chapitre m'ont particulièrement touchée, et je vous en remercie. Je suis navrée d ene pas pouvoir répondre au reviewers anonymes, néanmoins j'apprécie énormement le geste! ;) Bisous,

Snow.


	16. Une journée de folie

**Une journée de folie**

S'étant couchée de très bonne heure, Hermione se leva donc, également, de très bonne heure. Il devait être cinq heures moins le quart lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Les cours commençant à 8h, elle avait beaucoup de temps devant elle. Elle sortit de son lit et tira les couvertures, puis rassembla quelques affaires et partit prendre sa douche. Elle ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, fraiche comme une rose, coiffée et maquillée.

La Grande Salle n'ouvrant pas avant 7h pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione avait presque deux heures devant elle avant de rejoindre ses comparses. Elle remontait au dortoir pensant lire jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Harry soient réveillés, lorsque son regard glissa sur le dernier livre des Horcruxes. Hermione le savait, elle avait bien assez de temps pour faire la synthèse de l'ouvrage et de remonter le ranger, _à l'abri des regards indiscrets_. Elle attrapa alors l'épais grimoire puis descendit dans la Salle Commune.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les tableaux les plus matinaux la saluèrent et de son côté, Hermione prit garde de na pas réveiller les autres. La cheminée était restée allumée toute la nuit et il faisait assez chaud dans la pièce, si bien qu'Hermione se mit a son aise ; car après tout, elle était seule ; et retira sa robe de chambre pour la poser délicatement sur un gros fauteuil non loin du feu, de manière à ce que cette dernière soit douce et chaude lorsqu'elle la revêtirait. Hermione ouvrit le livre et commença à prendre en note les informations les plus importantes.

De son côté, Ronald venait juste de se réveiller. Persuadé qu'il avait encore raté la sonnerie de son réveil, il sortit de son lit à la hâte, Entra dans sa salle de bain et ne prit même pas garde à fermer la porte tant il se pressa. Il s'habilla tout aussi vite qu'il s'était déshabillé, puis sortit de sa chambre de professeur, longea le corridor qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et atterrit dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors. C'est uniquement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'il avait traversé le couloir près des dortoirs, il n'avait entendu aucuns bruits. Il n'en émanait aucun non plus des chambres de professeur mitoyennes à la sienne. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait _seul_ dans la Salle Commune, très peu éclairée, et très certainement pas par les rayons de soleil. A cet instant, Ronald regarda la pendule en forme de Griffon qui ornait le mur face à lui, et constata qu'à 5h34, il n'était pas vraiment en retard …

Hermione était en plein travail lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Comme des pas qui se rapprochaient … venant des dortoirs des garçons. Elle se sentit alors rassurée, puis se remit à l'ouvrage, prenant soin de cacher chaque partie du grimoire qui puisse être compromettante. Elle releva juste la tête pour voir lequel des Griffondors était debout d'aussi bonne heure. Et quelle surprise elle eut ! Ronald Weasley, réveillé à cinq heures et demie ? Vous parlez d'un scoop ! Elle se figea et, à son plus grand contentement, il ne sembla pas la remarquer. Ou bien, il ne faisait simplement pas cas de sa présence, peut-être bien qu'après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal … à cette pensé Hermione se sentit comme vexée, humiliée ; sans bien sûr en connaitre la raison ; et fit machinalement quelque chose qu'il lui sembla avoir regretté un court instant :

- Bonjour, _fit-elle à l'intention de son professeur._

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. La voix lui avait semblée douce ; c'était certainement une fille ; ferme et posée. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qui siégeait au bureau d'à côté lorsqu'il comprit que c'était **elle**. Il se sentait bien malin, maintenant, d'être descendu en trombe, comme ça, pour se retrouver face à elle. Il ressentait une gêne si intense qu'à cet instant, il prit le problème dans le sens inverse. Après tout, pourquoi une sorcière de dix-sept ans lui faisait-elle bien peur ? D'accord, s'il analysait un peu, il se rendrait compte que c'était plus de son propre comportement dont il avait peur, mais à cet instant il se dit qu'après tout, les barrières, ils se les étaient dressées tous seuls, alors qu'après tout, s'ils en avaient envie, si c'était important pour lui ; pour eux ; ils ne devaient pas prêter attention au reste. Et puis, pourquoi se sentir gêner parce qu'elle lui avait parlé ? Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à répondre, et c'était elle qui avait lancé les offensives, il n'avait plus qu'à ce battre … Et c'est avec un courage digne de Godric Griffondor qu'il prit enfin les choses en main :

- Oh ! Bonjour Hermione, _s'exclama-t-il d'une voix assurée_, vous vous sentez mieux ? Hier soir vous avez quitté la table précipitamment, je me suis demandé …

Hermione devint rouge, rouge cramoisi. Elle aurait vraiment pu être une Weasley, en cet instant, sans nul doute. Non seulement Ron lui parlait, mais il s'intéressait à elle et ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Pour lui, tout était d'une facilité … alors que pour elle … à ce moment, Hermione réalisa qu'a la guerre comme à la guerre, combattre le mal par le mal :

- Oui, ça va … beaucoup mieux_, dit-elle hésitante_, Je crois juste que les citrouilles farcies n'étaient pas d'une première fraicheur !

- Effectivement ! Je n'ai pas terminé mon assiette non plus …, _dit Ronald, cherchant les yeux de son interlocutrice, dont l'attention était centrée sur un livre._

- Oh, et bien, il faut espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus ! _dit-elle, ponctuant sa phrase de son plus beau sourire._

- Vous lisez ? demanda Ron.

- Hum, en fait non, je … révisais juste quelques petites choses mais, c'est sans importance, _expliqua-t-elle, en prenant soin de cacher l'ouvrage_.

- C'est donc ça, votre secret ?

- Mon secret ? _S'interrogea Hermione_.

- C'est à force de réviser de si bonne heure que vous êtes si brillante ?

Hermione rougit légèrement. C'était une chose de faire la conversation sur la pluie, le beau temps et les citrouilles farcies, une autre de parler d'elle. Et même si elle était flattée, le compliment la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Hum, merci, … mais non, je ne …, je n'ai pas pour habitude de réviser de si bonne heure ! En fait je finis généralement par m'endormir sur mes livres, mais, enfin c'est pas important, et puis je ne suis pas si brillante que ça, il y a d'autres bien plus doués …, _acheva-t-elle._

- Oh, alors très bien n'en parlons plus, _dit-il comprenant son embarras_, il n'empêche que vous êtes la sorcière la plus douée de votre génération. Bon, ça vous dirait d'aller déjeuner ? _demanda-t-il espérant un contact visuel qu'il n'avait toujours pas_, Je meurs de faim !

- Mais la Grande Salle n'est jamais ouverte avant 7h ! Et si l'on part maintenant, on y sera à 6h. C'est un peu tôt, non ?

- Hermione, je suis professeur. J'ai, hum disons, le mot de passe, je peux très bien ouvrir la salle si j'en ai envie.

Hermione était terriblement tenté de le suivre, bien qu'elle le savait, si elle le faisait, la suite des évènements lui était completement inconnue. Elle pouvait également rester dans la Salle Commune et terminer son travail en attendant Harry et Ginny, puis ils iraient déjeuner et Hermione pesterait parce qu'ils seraient encore en retard. Mais aller déjeuner avec Ronald était une offre bien plus alléchante. Après tout, ce jour la, il avait eu un éclair de gentillesse, mais peut-être que si elle refusait … Et puis sa gêne et tout autre sentiment d'embarras étant, pour lors, inhibé, elle décida d'en profiter un peu.

- Très bien, alors je vais ranger ça, _dit-elle en montrant le fouillis sur le bureau_, et on va déjeuner ! _Acheva-t-elle d'un sourire ravageur_.

Hermione referma le grimoire poussiéreux, l'enveloppa dans la couverture prévue à cet effet, et rangea le reste à l'aide d'un sort. Ce n'est qu'en redescendant les marches de l'escalier du dortoir qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait que son très, très court pyjama, ayant oublié sa robe de chambre près du feu. Elle avait comme l'impression de revivre une scène, comme lorsqu'elle était descendue au Terrier, peu vêtue, et qu'il était au bas des marches. Mais cette fois, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, et n'eut plus honte de ce qui s'était passé, sauf peut-être de l'hystérique pour qui elle avait pu passer, mais après tout, il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Elle descendit les marches qui la séparaient de la Salle Commune lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle revit dans ses yeux toutes ces choses, toutes ces promesses, tous ces sentiments, ses yeux assombris par le désir, par la passion. Hermione était bouleversée, comme perdue dans ses propres sentiments. Il lui semblait qu'elle aussi en avait envie, et la seconde d'après, elle se sentait toute apeurée. Elle était _fragile_, _sublime_ et _fragile_, et il dégustait le spectacle de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, les yeux tendres et un sourire délicieux, et Hermione reprit confiance. C'était elle qui lui avait fait cet effet, c'était en la voyant qu'il avait ressentit cette chaleur, ces pulsions, alors si elle était si désirable, elle n'avait pas à en être gênée. Elle avança alors timidement vers lui, et il sembla comme étonné, surpris, presque apeuré, et Hermione pu de son coté, se réjouir également de la scène. Alors ils avancèrent, parfaitement en osmose, brulant tout deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face. Elle était un peu petite pour lui, il était un peu trop grand pour elle. Alors, Ron l'attira tout contre lui, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son dos, et Hermione s'agrippa à son cou, caressant machinalement ses cheveux roux fauve. Il la regarda une dernière fois, comme pour être sur que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, et il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue, la tendresse, la douceur et la passion qu'il est possible de concentrer en un baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration et se regardèrent, comme voulant toujours plus, n'en ayant jamais assez. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Ronald, et saisissant parfaitement le message, ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tout en s'embrassant, tantôt dans le cou, la nuque, le torse, tantôt sur les lèves, Ron avançait à pas de loup en direction de sa chambre. Ils prirent soin de ne pas faire de bruit en passant par le corridor menant aux dortoirs et arrivèrent sains et saufs à destination. Ron poussa délicatement la porte et une fois qu'elle fut parfaitement verrouillée, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller langoureusement. Hermione détacha ses cheveux et bientôt, il ne lui resta plus aucun vêtement. Ron était pour sa part, déjà en tenue d'Adam quand Hermione s'avança vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, sachant très bien comment les choses seraient désormais et il la prit dans ses bras, brulant de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement profitant de chaque instant de passion qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble. Il aimait la rondeur de son corps, la douceur de ses courbes diablement sensuelles, comme si son corps avait été fait pour ses mains, glissant parfaitement sur sa peau. Elle aimait ses cheveux sauvages, ses lèvres brulantes et l'odeur de sa peau. Ils aimaient ce contact, physique, chair contre chair, peau contre peau, ces baisers, comme pour laisser une trace de leur passion, une trace de leur existence sur leur corps, comme pour ne jamais oublier que ce jour la ils s'étaient aimés. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger firent l'amour en ce petit matin du 19 septembre, ils s'aimèrent avec passion, avec tendresse, dans la douceur. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ne furent réveillés par nul autre que …

-------------------

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tot, mais le weekend dernier j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de santé et hier j'étais (merci le CE Renault Guyancourt!) à Disneyland ! Je sais, trop chanmé de couper la, je sais, mais déjà, le récit à pas mal avancé non ? Maintenant, je vais essayer de me concentrer un peu plus sur la quête des Horcruxes (après la fête d'anniversaire) et d'accélérer un peu les choses ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, qu'il n'était pas « gnangnan » ! J'attends vos reviews !


	17. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre

**Faites l'amour, pas la guerre …**

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ne furent réveillés par nul autre que le réveil de Ron, qui leur laissa un violent coup dans les tympans. Bien sur, ni Ronald, ni Hermione n'avait oublié ce qui venait de se passer, simplement, il leur fallait quelques minutes pour accepter leur nudité et leur proximité, dans le lit de Ronald. Cela ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, simplement, l'un comme l'autre ne savaient plus ou ils en étaient. Sans gêne, sans honte, non. Simplement, est-ce que cela n'avait été qu'une passade, une passion éphémère qui disparait si tôt qu'on la consomme ou alors, était-ce bien ce qu'ils avaient cru, était-ce plus profond ? Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin, l'un comme l'autre, c'était d'une bonne douche et de quelques instants pour se remettre les idées en place.

C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde que Ron indiqua la salle de bain à Hermione, qui étant donné les récents évènements, ne ferma pas la porte, c'était trop hypocrite. Ron attrapa son caleçon puis s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il réfléchissait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hermione et cela lui faisait très mal (au cerveau), car, sans dire qu'il n'était pas très intelligent, il n'avait pas franchement été habitué à ce servir autant de cette machine la. Il avait de grands doutes sur ce qu'il recherchait auprès d'elle, s'il voulait plus, s'il voulait encore, ou si maintenant qu'ils avaient partagé leur désir brulant, ils ne seraient plus capable d'autre chose que de se comporter comme deux amis, comme deux simples connaissances … Ron regarda son réveil : 7h24. Ses cours commençaient à 8h, Hermione avait certainement classe à la même heure, ils devaient juste se dépêcher un peu. Il poussa machinalement la porte de la salle de bain pour aller se brosser les dents, oubliant presque la présence de son invitée. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, Hermione sourit : Il était mignon quand il se brossait les dents, il en mettait partout, comme un petit garçon, c'était trop amusant. Elle termina sa douche par un jet d'eau froide, puis attrapa une serviette, essorant tout d'abord ses cheveux et la nouant sous ses bras ensuite. Hermione savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle passa juste à côté de lui, le faisant un petit bisou dans le cou, une main ébouriffant ses cheveux. Elle ramassa ses affaires et partit dans la chambre s'habiller.

Ron avait, pour sa part, presque terminé son brossage de dents. Il se rinçait la bouche tout en pensant à Hermione. Dieu qu'elle était belle, comme ça, les cheveux ruisselant, avec sa petite serviette, ou nue, juste nue, simplement nue … Il prit la mousse à raser Merlimpinpin qui se trouvait à côté du dentifrice et s'en tartina les joues et le menton. Il attrapa son rasoir et commença le travail, l'esprit toujours occupé par la même chose, ou, plutôt, la même personne.

Il commençait à comprendre. Il avait envie de le serrer tout contre lui. De l'embrasser tendrement. De la voir sourire. De lui faire l'amour comme ils l'avaient fait. Il avait envie d'être avec elle, de la toucher, de sentir sa présence, simplement. Il avait envie d'elle, pour lui tout seul. Mais un mauvais coup de rasoir lui fut fatal … :

- Aie ! _S'exclama-t-il_.

Effectivement, c'est un peu rouge, il y avait une petite coupure et un peu de sang. Et avec la mousse à raser dessus, Ronald avait la peau qui le brulait, cela lui faisait mal. Hermione, alertée par le cri de douleur, arriva à pas tranquille dans la salle de bain, avec, pour seul vêtement le peignoir de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-elle_.

- Hummmouphrr !

C'est à peu près le bruit que fit Ron en lui montrant sa blessure de guerre. Hermione pouffa, puis s'approcha de la joue du guerrier valeureux. Elle l'aida d'abord à rincer toute la mousse, puis, étant dépourvue de baguette, prit un mouchoir en papier imbibé d'alcool et le pressa avec toute la douceur du monde sur la joue de Ron … qui de son côté, faisait une grimace terrible, liée à l'alcool qu'on passait sur sa plaie. Une fois le bobo nettoyé, Hermione jeta le mouchoir et donna un petit baiser la ou était localisé la coupure :

- Comme ça, tu guériras plus vite ! _Lui dit-elle, avec un clin d'œil, repartant s'habiller_.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il la rattrapa doucement et captura ses lèvres par un baiser tout chaud, tout doux, tel une invitation. Ils se regardèrent, Ron fit tomber son caleçon et entra dans la douche, l'eau chaude glissant sur sa peau. Hermione laissa à son tour glisser par terre le peignoir et suivit Ronald sous la douche. Ils étaient heureux, l'air un peu idiot qui va avec, mais ils étaient, en cet instant véritablement heureux. Tellement heureux qu'ils sourirent si fort qu'ils en eurent mal, et éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, jovial. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, Ron l'enserra de ses bras, autour de sa taille pour resserrer leur étreinte, et Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant son visage d'homme heureux, accompli, trifouillant nerveusement ses cheveux de feu. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, se touchèrent, et firent l'amour de nouveau, oubliant l'heure, oubliant la douche, oubliant tout le reste.

De leur côté, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, pensant trouver Hermione, qui manifestement, n'était pas la …

- C'est dingue, ça, quand même ! _S'énervait Harry_. Tu me dis qu'elle est pas dans le dortoir quand tu te réveille, qu'elle était pas dans les douches non plus, et maintenant, elle est toujours pas la ! C'est pas possible, elle est forcément quelque part, elle à pas pu disparaitre comme ça, par magie !

- Ben, la magie tu sais …, _commença Ginny, en pouffant_. Bon aller, viens manger, Hermione est une grande fille, elle est loin d'être stupide, on la retrouvera tout à l'heure au cours de Lupin, et elle nous expliquera pourquoi on l'a pas vue ce matin. Maintenant dépêche toi, sinon, on sera en retard !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, ça va ! C'est juste que, pour Hermione, je trouve ça … bizarre. Hier soir, elle est partie super tôt, tout ça parce que Monsieur TonFrère est rentré dans la pièce et ce matin, elle se balade on sait pas ou, qu'elle peut le croiser n'importe quand. Hermione est bizarre en ce moment, on dirait qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

- Pour mon frère tu sais, le matin, il commence jamais ses cours à 8h, il les commence à 8h10, il est toujours à la bourre, y a aucun risque qu'elle le croise, t'en fait pas pour ça !

Sauf qu'Hermione savait désormais ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle avait bien croisé la personne de Ronald Weasley. Elle l'avait même plus que croisé, en fait … et Ronald Weasley ne dérogerait pas à son habitude, il serait, effectivement, en retard une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne serait pas seul …

Il était 8h22, et cela faisait 17 minutes que le cours de métamorphose de Lupin avait commencé, 17 minutes qu'Hermione était en retard. Harry trouvait cela bizarre, et commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Ginny trouvait cela amusant que la Grande Prêtresse de la ponctualité soit autant à la bourre. Et c'est alors que la Grande Prêtresse arriva, coiffée et habillée comme à son habitude. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide et assuré, et déposa un bout de parchemin sur le bureau du professeur Lupin :

- Professeur, c'est …, _commença-t-elle_.

- Je suis au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Weasley m'a prévenu. Allez vous assoir, nous tairons cet incident au Ministère, _acheva Lupin, avec un sourire malicieux._

Clairement, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione avait pu faire pour être si retardée, il ne croyait pas l'excuse avancée par son collègue. Il se disait, que, décidément, chez les Griffondors, c'était bien la loyauté envers sa maison qui demeurait la plus forte. Il pensait que, pour une fois que la petite Granger lâchait un peu ses bouquins crevant d'ennui, après tout le temps passé à lui vanter les mérites du « non respect du règlement », personne ne pouvait, décemment lui en vouloir. Ah, s'ils savaient !

Harry et Ginny, de leur côté, étaient, pour l'un rassuré, mais tous deux intrigués : qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien foutre avec le frère de Ginny ? Ils ne pouvaient même pas supporter la présence l'un de l'autre hier soir, ils ne pouvaient même pas se regarder face à face ! Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent à Hermione. Cette dernière s'assit à la place vacante qui lui convint le mieux, à côté d'Harry. Son excuse le concernait plus que Ginny … :

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? On t'a pas vu du tout ce matin avec Gin' ? _lui demanda-t-il._

- En fait, ce matin je me suis réveillée très tôt, alors j'ai pris ma douche, tout ça, et je suis descendue à la Salle Commune, pour lire sans réveiller les filles.

- Tu pouvais pas lire aux dortoirs, t'es discrète quand tu lis, tu fais pas de bruit, si ? _demanda-t-il, l'air dubitatif._

- Harry …, _commença Hermione, parlant de plus en plus bas_, en fait j'avais aussi besoin d'écrire, et surtout, d'être sur que personne ne verrai ce que j'étais en train de faire …

- Tu faisais quoi, tu lisais ? C'est pas un crime, je crois …

- Ben … lire non, mais ça pourrait en être un si l'on m'avait trouvé en possession du livre que j'étudiais.

- Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Oh ! Harry, excuse moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais tu vois, je voulais être sur que ces livres ne cachaient rien, pas de magie noire ou autre chose et Junon m'avait fait juré de ne les montrer à personne !

- Hermione, de quoi tu parles ?

- Harry, à la rentrée, quand je suis retournée à la librairie, j'ai demandé à Junon si elle n'avait pas des livres sur les Horcruxes, et elle m'en à prêté 3. De gros ouvrages, et je me suis dit que je vous en parlerai quand j'aurais fini de travailler avec …

- Tu aurais du m'en parler. C'est ma quête, ni la tienne, ni celle de Gin', ni celle de personne d'autre. Tu sais très bien tout ça Hermione.

- Harry ! On est amis, tu t'en souviens ? C'est à ça que servent les amis ! Tu sais, on sera beaucoup plus en sécurité tous les 3 que toi tout seul et nous, avec Ginny, de notre côté.

- Mais enfin, on en a déjà parlé ! Tu sais très bien que Voldemort … ! , il l'a déjà fait, il peut très bien recommencer ! J'ai pas envie qu'il …

- … qu'il se serve de nous, qu'il se serve de nous pour t'atteindre ? Harry, la peur n'évite pas le danger, tu sais … On sera mieux tous ensemble, on pourra t'aider, tu n'es pas seul, nous aussi, on est la …

- Ok, ok, ça va … mais après les cours, tu nous montres les livres.

- J'ai pas tout à fait terminé, il m'en reste un qui n'est pas …

- Hermione !

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon je vous les montrerai !

- Et alors, pourquoi t'étais en retard ? Ça ne m'explique rien.

- En fait, je lisais, je lisais, et puis je suis allée prendre le petit déjeuner des que la Grande Salle eut été ouverte et quand je suis revenue, tout le monde était partit déjeuner, mais je n'avais croisé personne, faute aux escaliers. Alors j'ai lu et je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

- Et Weasley, il fait quoi dans l'histoire ?

Hermione rougit. Il lui avait dit de raconter une excuse bidon, le plus simple possible pour qu'elle soit crédible. Pour Hermione Granger, il était très crédible de dire qu'on était en retard parce qu'on avait passé trop de temps sur un livre. Mais connaissant Hermione, c'était très crédible, en effet.

Voir Hermione rougir violement au nom de « Weasley » le rassura beaucoup, se demandant comment on pouvait passer de la peur à l'amitié. Ah, qu'elle était belle leur amitié …

- Eh ben, lui aussi, il était en retard, en fait et c'est lui qui m'a tirée du grimoire. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais la, si j'étais malade ou rien et il m'a indiqué l'heure qu'il était. Alors la, je suis montée rapidement prendre mes affaires et mettre ma robe de sorcier, et lui, il semble qu'il ait fait passer le message.

- Ok. Alors ça va, tu peux lui parler, maintenant ?

- Ouai, ça va, _fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, repensant à la matinée qu'elle avait passée_.

Ginny, qui avait entendu des bribes de la conversation était amusée et navrée à la fois. Si l'histoire du grimoire était véridique, alors Hermione était foutue, elle passerait sa vie dans les livres sans jamais rien faire d'autre, et ce genre de vie paraissait à Ginny tout ce qu'il existait de plus triste et ennuyeux. Par contre la ou elle riait véritablement, c'était la ou son frère intervenait. Amusant, non, que deux personnes qui ne peuvent même pas se regarder soient retard le même jour, au même moment. D'autant plus que Ginny le savait très bien, Ronald trouvait Hermione très à son gout … Oh ! Et si … ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, non, non ; Non ! Ginny devait en parler à Hermione pour en avoir le cœur net, et elle le ferait, ce soir avant la fête.

_________________________

Voila, comme c'est bientot Noel, petit cadeau, un nouveau chapitre ^^ et peut etre encore un autre demain si j'ai des reviews et que vous etes sages ... c'est le pere noel qui passe un peu en avance! Bisous!

Par contre, j'étais très déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre, car il marquait un tournant désicif dans l'histoire ... j'aurais aéu moins aimé savoir ce que vous en pensiez.


	18. Une journée chargée

**Une journée chargée …**

Amusant, non, que deux personnes qui ne peuvent même pas se regarder soient retard le même jour, au même moment. D'autant plus que Ginny le savait très bien, Ronald trouvait Hermione très à son gout … Oh ! Et si … ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, non, non ; Non ! Ginny devait en parler à Hermione pour en avoir le cœur net, et elle le ferait, ce soir avant la fête.

Et elle s'y attela dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion. Hermione n'ayant toujours pas capté que la petite sauterie organisée le soir même était en fait, un fête d'anniversaire en son honneur, cette dernière se demanda ou la fête pouvait bien avoir lieu, et par exemple, qui était invité … et se fit la promesse d'en demander plus à Ginny. Hermione était dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors en train de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose lorsque Ginny déboula pour lui demander plus d'explications :

- Hermione ? demanda la rouquine d'une voix incertaine, On peut parler, je voudrais te demander deux ou trois trucs … ?

Hermione ne releva pas immédiatement la tête mais sentit le regard appuyé de Ginny et accepta.

- Euh …, oui, bien sur Ginny, alors, vas-y, pose moi tes question, enfin, je veux dire, je t'écoute.

- Humm, Hermione, si cela ne te dérange pas ; commença-t-elle, sachant qu'il était dans l'intérêt d'Hermione d'accepter, j'aimerai mieux qu'on monte aux dortoirs, ici les murs ont des oreilles et je n'aime pas bien cela …

Hermione acquiesça et suivit le regard de Ginny, qui s'était tourné vers Lavande et Parvati, qui finirent par les regarder d'un air outré, légèrement méprisant. Ginny se leva et partit en direction du dortoir des filles et Hermione l'imita rassemblant d'abord ses affaires avec soin. Hermione venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce quand elle sentit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit la poignée faire un demi-tour, et entendit comme le « clac ! » d'un verrou. Ginny venait de les enfermer dans le dortoir à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé ! Hermione fut d'abord terriblement fière de son amie ; qui, il faut le précisé, c'était durement entrainée pour en arriver à ce résultat, depuis le jour ou elle avait vu la vieille préparer la surprise d'Hermione ; puis réalisa qu'elle était … enfermée, seule avec Ginny. Et c'est alors qu'elle commença :

- Ginny, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu … ?

- Granger, les questions, c'est moi qui les pose ! répondit Ginny.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire de fermer la porte comme ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Bah, … c'est juste au cas où t'essaierai de t'enfuir … mais bon, je t'ai dis, les questions, c'est moi qui les pose !

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas son amie, parfois. Et en cet instant par exemple. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi elle pourrait vouloir s'enfuir, Ginny était son amie, elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'avec elle, elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle ne lui ferrait aucun mal. Elle voulait juste lui poser quelques questions, qui semblaient, a vrai dire très confidentielles, mais soit, Hermione tenterait tant bien que mal de répondre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi la nature des questions de Ginny pouvait s'avérer si dérangeante. Elle le comprit la seconde qui suivit avec la première question de la longue série prévue par Ginny … :

- Hermione, dis moi, qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ce matin ?

- Ginny, t'as entendu, je l'ai raconté à Harry en cours dès que je suis arrivée, t'étais juste à côté … !

- Ben, tu vois, ton excuse bidon, j'y crois pas trop …

- Ah …, fit Hermione d'une voix étranglée, ben c'est dommage parce que c'est la vérité …

- Oh, s'il-te-plait, Hermione, pas à moi ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que je trouve vraiment bizarre dans ton histoire ?

- Vas-y, on est plus à ça, maintenant !

- Ce qui est vraiment louche, c'est ce que mon frère vient faire la …

Hermione se sentit alors légèrement confuse et commença à rougir, ce qui n'échappa à la rouquine.

- Parce que tu vois, je trouve quand même ça vachement étrange qu'il te sauve la mise, comme ça, gratuitement alors que tu lui répondais même pas quand il te parlait et quand il a comprit pourquoi, il en était presque plus malade que toi !

- Mais il m'a pas sauvé la mise, il a juste expliqué vite fait que je serais en retard, c'est le directeur de la maison, Ginny, c'est normal ! Et puis, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'osais pas lui parler …

- Ah, oui, moi je savais, mais lui, il ne le savait pas ! Acheva la rouquine avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

- Comment ça, il ne savait pas ? demanda Hermione, d'un air hébété.

- Et bien, il savait qu'il avait vu une jeune femme pas très habillé le weekend précédent la rentrée, mais il ne savait pas qui _elle_ était …

- Comment ça, il ne savait pas que c'était moi ! Ginny, me fais pas marcher, j'ai une tête qu'on reconnait facilement, quand même …

- Oui, si on la regarde, ta tête … mais si on la regarde pas, c'est difficile de s'en souvenir …

- Mais il a eut tout le temps de regarder ma tête ! Vu comment ça c'est passé, et puis tout le monde qui me regardait, il y avait que ça a regardé, moi, ma tête !

- Effectivement, il t'a regardée, s'amusa Ginny, mais il n'a pas regardé ta tête … !

- Quoi, comment ça il a pas regardé ma tête ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a regardé, alors ?

- Hermione, t'es grande quand même, t'as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? Bon, d'accord alors je fais le dessin. Tu te rappelle comment t'étais habillée quand t'es arrivée en bas des marches et qu'on t'a tous regardée … ?

- Oui, oui ça va, je me souviens très bien, répondit notre encyclopédie vivante préférée.

- Et ben alors ne me demande pas ce qu'il a pu regarder, tu as trouvé la réponse toute seule !

- Tu veux dire qu'il a regardé …, elle retenait son souffle, devenait de plus en plus rouge et respirait difficilement, qu'il a regardé … mon corps ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Bravo, Hermione! On applaudit Hermione! S'exclama Ginny.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu regarder, il y avait rien à voir …

- Ben, moi c'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit …, dit Ginny s'amusant du malaise de son amie.

- Parce qu'il t'en a parlé ? Ginny, je suis foutue …

- Hermione, Hermione, tu auras beau essayer, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, ou en tous cas, pas à tes amis. Alors oui il m'en a parlé … et si tu veux, il m'a dit que ce qu'il avait vu ce jour la, « c'était très beau » … et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de se concentrer sur ton visage parce qu'il était concentré sur le reste. Ça explique pourquoi il est devenu cramoisi quand je lui ai dit que c'était toi ce jour la ! disait-elle, riant aux éclats.

- Oh, Arrête, Gin', il a pas pu dire un truc comme ça !

- Ah, je ne fais que citer ses propos, mademoiselle !

- Et puis, il avait pas de raisons de rougir, lui, il était pas en petite tenue devant tout le monde !

- Nan, mais ce jour la il m'a juste avoué qu'il avait carrément fantasmé sur toi sans savoir que c'était … TOI ! C'est vrai, c'est sans importance tout ça !

- Gin' …

- Alors c'est pour ça que je trouvais ça drôlement étrange qu'il t'ait sauvé la mise ce matin, surtout que, voila l'excuse ! Et vous étiez en retard au même moment … et comme par hasard, maintenant, tu peux au moins le regarder et lui répondre, tiens, tiens … Merlin ne serait vraiment pas passé par la ? J'en doute ! Aller, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon frangin et toi ?

- Mais rien, Ginny, rien ! désolée de te décevoir, mais ce matin si je lui ai parlé c'était vraiment contrainte et forcée, parce que j'avais été prise en flagrant délit de livre et que je ne savait pas si, en prime, il n'avait pas vu quel était le livre que j'étudiais … s'il l'avait vu et que je n'avais rien dit, il aurait pu se poser des questions … mais maintenant, enfin, c'est toujours aussi difficile, tu sais que j'ai honte … alors, non, ce matin j'étais bien en retard pour avoir étudié les livres sur les Horcruxes un peu trop longtemps …

Ginny se dit que, franchement, étant sa meilleure amie, Hermione aurait pu se montrer plus coopérative. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et comptait bien leur tirer les vers du nez … elle finirait par savoir, et elle irait interroger son frère, s'il le fallait. Peut-être que lui serrait moins de mauvaise fois qu'Hermione ou bien qu'il aurait une parole de trop, malheureuse, qui trahirai leurs véritables occupations de la matinée. Ginny souffla, fit mine de s'excuser à Hermione, lui ouvrit la porte du dortoir et elles redescendirent à la Salle Commune retrouver Harry.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, ce dernier était en train de mettre l'ensemble des Griffondors au courant de la petit fête qui se tiendrait la le soir même. Evidement, tous les élèves étaient tout à fait ravis de la nouvelle, et promirent d'aider à l'organisation. Harry se sentit alors beaucoup mieux, car il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se cogner tout le travail seul. Il était 16h et les cours pour les 7ème année étaient terminés. Il restait 4h pour tout organiser. Ginny partit dans son coin, à la recherche de son frère. Son dernier cours avait eut lieu à 15h, il devait maintenant avoir terminé, et elle devait absolument le trouver pour peut-être avoir enfin la réponse à sa question. Hermione prit Harry à part quelques instants pour lui parler de la conduite étrange de Ginny. Celui-ci éclata de rire à l'énumération des faits. Ça alors, ce que la rouquine pouvait être loquace ! Il dit tout de même à Hermione qu'il ne savait rien de tout cela, et qu'il pensait juste que Ginny voulait « tester » les véritables raisons pour lesquelles Hermione était si mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Ronald, celles qu'elle avait avancées n'ayant jamais satisfaite Ginny. Hermione partit à la bibliothèque le cœur plus léger, afin de pouvoir terminer son devoir de métamorphose dans la calme.

Ginny, de son côté, se dirigeait vers la salle de DCFM lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit Malfoy et ses amis parler. Elle se cacha, plaquée derrière un mur, et les écouta. Malfoy avait, semble-t-il marqué un temps d'arrêt comme pour être sur que personne ne les épiait. Ne s'étant absolument pas rendu compte de la présence de Ginny qui se voulait discrète, il poursuivit :

- Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Êtes-vous vraiment si stupides que ça ?

- Euh, grrrumphr, _grommelèrent Crabe et Goyle._

- Ce sera terrible ! Personne n'a encore jamais vu ça, et c'est pour ce soir ! Ils vont le faire, aujourd'hui ! Dans la tour des Griffondors !

Ginny, pensant alors à ce qui devait justement se dérouler dans la tour des Griffondors, s'apprêtait à partir, pensant que Malfoy était juste au courant de la sauterie organisée pour l'anniversaire et d'Hermione et qu'il ne lui apprendrait rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. Seulement, elle s'arrêta de bouger et continua d'écouter la conversation des 3 compères car Malfoy venait de parler d'une chose dont Ginny n'avait pas la moindre connaissance :

- Mais IL sera la ! Il sait que Potter y sera, son but, tout le monde sait ce qu'il veut. On est pas préparés, je veux dire, NON !

- Mais, Draco, c'est bien ce que tu veux, tuer Harry Potter ? _Aboya Goyle_.

- Je … euh oui, bien sûr, bien sûr que je veux le voir anéanti ! Mais pas ce soir, on est pas assez nombreux, pas près, il nous faut être dignes du Maitre …

- Mais tu sais ce que le Maitre veut ! Et s'il le veut ce soir alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir ! _répondit Crabe._

Les trois comparses repartirent en sens inverse et Ginny pu alors poursuivre son chemin. Elle était bouleversée, et avait très peur quand à ce qui devait arriver le soir même. C'est en pensant a retrouver Draco et le faire parler qu'elle trouva son frère, assoupi sur son bureau dans sa salle de cours. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps pour lui poser la question et que le plus important était de sauver la peau de ses amis ce soir.

Elle se mit donc en route vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Arrivée devant l'entrée, dans les cachots, Ginny croisa Millicent Bulstrode et lui demanda d'aller chercher Draco, lui disant qu'enfin, la fille de la veille se sentait prête à lui offrir son corps. Elle croisa fort les doigts et sa bonne étoile agit pour elle ; car elle vit Draco débouler à la hâte avec un sourire de tombeur, qui s'effaça d'un bloc lorsqu'il croisa Ginny. Elle s'approcha de lui, sortit d'un coup sa baguette et lui planta au niveau de l'abdomen en lui murmurant :

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je sais ce que tu manigance avec tes amis Malfoy, maintenant tu va me suivre et nous dire tout ce que tu sais … sinon moi aussi, je serais capable du pire …

Haha ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais avec les fêtes, la reprise, et tout ça … je ferrai de mon mieux pour poster rapidement, n'empêche, je ne peux rien vous promettre … J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'attends TOUJOURS vos reviews ! ;) bisous !


	19. Eviter le pire

**Eviter le pire**

_- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je sais ce que tu manigance avec tes amis Malfoy, maintenant tu va me suivre et nous dire tout ce que tu sais … sinon moi aussi, je serais capable du pire …_

- Je …, Mais non Ginny, tu ne comprends pas ! Lui susurra Malfoy avec agressivité. Moi je …, moi je ne veux pas !

- C'est ça ! Maintenant, l'enfoiré, tu vas me suivre et on va discuter un peu toi et moi.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre Ginny, Malfoy avança à ses côtés trainant la patte. Leur conversation repris lorsqu'ils se furent rendus à l'extérieur du château, dans le parc qui bordait Poudlard.

- Alors, maintenant, je t'écoute, cher ami, commença la rouquine.

- Humm, Suis-obligé de te dire que l'ensemble de la communauté Mangemort n'a pour unique but que de tuer ton petit ami ? Répondit Malfoy, avec un sourire goguenard.

- Harry. N'est. Pas. Mon. Petit. Ami ! S'exclama cette dernière. Maintenant, tu me dis tout, sinon, je n'hésiterai pas, poursuivit-elle enfonçant toujours plus fort sa baguette dans le ventre du Serpentard.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je. Vais. Te. Raconter. Souffla Malfoy, grimaçant de douleur.

- Bien, je t'écoute, je veux toute l'histoire.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, ce que vous organisez ce soir, pour la Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il.

- Hermione ! Je te pris de traiter mes amis avec un peu plus de respect, l'Enfoiré. Et elle continua d'enfoncer sa baguette toujours un peu plus.

- C'est bon, ça va ! Recule un peu ton bout de bois, si tu veux que j'aie le souffle de tout expliquer !

- Ah, mais maintenant, Malfoy, c'est MOI qui décide !

- Mais tu veux que je te raconte, oui ou non ?!

Ginny, à contrecœur, recula un peu sa baguette, et Malfoy soupira de pouvoir enfin respirer.

- Bon. Alors, oui tout le monde est au courant, ce genre de secret ne se garde pas ici. Ainsi, lorsque les Serpentards l'ont appris, ils n'ont fait qu'en parler. Et le Mage Noir à fini par en être au courant … Il s'est dit que c'était l'occasion idéale pour mener son projet à bien, sachant que ce soir là, Harry et l'ensemble des Griffondors seraient sans défense. Personne ne s'attendrait à cette attaque !

- Hum. Et bien sur, toi, Oh, avec la noble âme dont tu dispose, tu ne souhaite pas participer au massacre ! Ou plutôt, dis que tu as la frousse d'y perdre la vie !

- Mais non ! Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas y participer, c'est tout !

- C'est pour cela qu'en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tu comptais de ce pas aller nous trouver, moi et mes amis, c'est certain.

- Arg ! D'abord, je voulais raisonner Crabe et Goyle. Même s'ils ne sont pas très intelligent, il vaut mieux les avoir de son côté que contre soi.

- Bien sur … et je devrais te croire ?

- Ginny ! C'est …, Malfoy baissa la tête et continua, c'est mon père qui a voulu faire de moi un Mangemort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu. Pour sur, je détestais Harry, mon père m'a éduqué dans l'idée qu'il était l'ennemi public n°1. Mais …, mais si je l'ai hais si fort, c'est surtout parce que … en première année, il m'a refusé. Mon amitié. J'étais sincère ce jour là. Et puis, après, vous trois, vous avez vécu tellement de choses extraordinaires, vous vous en êtes toujours sortis, vous étiez soudés, vous vous compreniez, meilleurs amis … toujours des héros, aussi. J'avoue que j'ai été jaloux de tout cela. Parce que chez moi, l'amour est une notion abstraite. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur. Pas d'amis, non plus … Crabe et Goyle se rapprochent plutôt des animaux …, il acheva ainsi son récit, et Ginny cru voir une larme rouler puis s'écraser au sol. Sans blague, Malfoy avait un cœur ?

- C'est bon, ça va, je te crois … mais maintenant, tu vas nous aider à éviter tout ça, sinon … je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

- C'est d'accord. Mais ne dis rien aux autres, je t'en pris. Surtout pas que je vous aide. Ce serait une trop grande humiliation que de voir le sourire de Potter se dessiner sur ses lèvres en me prenant pour son esclave.

- Harry ne te prendra pas pour son esclave. Et puis, je suis obligée de les mettre au courant. Sinon, eux aussi seront prit par surprise s'il arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Non ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà suffisamment honte de tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer ces dernières années ? Ce serait mon supplice !

Ginny le regarda avec pitié. Après tout, s'il disait vrai, se devait être une situation particulièrement douloureuse, pour lui. Et puis, il leur apportait déjà son aide, alors, il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en demander non plus.

- Ok, ça va. Je dirais à Harry et Hermione que je t'ai invité, je trouverai un prétexte. Tu passeras la soirée avec nous, dans la tour des Griffondors. Comme de toutes façons, il est impossible d'annuler la fête sans dire la vérité à tout le monde, et qu'on ne parviendra pas à empêcher l'attaque, tu vas retourner voir tes amis et faire comme si cette invitation était le moyen de permettre l'invasion. Tu vas leur demander de garder contact avec toi, et de te prévenir au moment ou ils décideraient de partir en direction de la tour pour commencer le massacre. Ainsi, dès qu'ils seront en route, nous évacueront la tour, et avec un peu de chance, nous seront tous sains et saufs. Es-tu bien sur qu'ils n'attaqueront que la tour Griffondor ?

- Certain. Les autres élèves ne les intéressent pas.

- Ils seront nombreux ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose. Ça peut nous être utile, si quelqu'un se blessait, ou un truc du genre, cela ralentirait leur progression et nous aurions plus de temps pour nous mettre à l'abri …

- L'abri … ! Et ou s'abriterons nous, hein ?

- Pas dans le château, en tous cas. S'ils ne vous trouvent pas, ils vous chercheront.

- Mais alors les autres élèves sont en danger !

- C'est possible … à moins que …

- A moins que quoi ?

- He bien … il nous reste quelques heures pour aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

- Malfoy, que diable veux-tu aller fiche dans l'Allée des Embrumes !?

- Le polynectar, tu connais ? Particulièrement long à réaliser, et nous en auront besoin ce soir.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Voilà l'idée. Quand ils arriveront, je vous le dirais. Vous partirez tous, sauf moi et trois d'entre vous.

- Mais c'est risqué ! Et c'est à Harry, Hermione et moi que revient la tâche de rester ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse un suicide collectif c'est ça ? Du genre « qui va mourir le premier ? » !

- Mais non ! Vous trois, vous partez avec les autres, loin, vous les guiderez. Moi je resterai là, avec trois courageux qui savent retenir leur respiration, qui sont discret. Des amis de grande confiance pour vous.

- Tu m'explique un peu ce que tu manigances, Malfoy ?

- C'est très simple. A mon signal, sans bruit, sans cris, vous partez tous. Vite, loin, vous vous cachez. Je reste la. Trois de vos amis avec moi. Ils boivent du polynectar pour prendre vos apparences respectives à toi, Potter, et Granger. Ils s'allongent sur le sol, ayant l'air mort. Quand les Mangemorts arriveront, je leur dirais que je vous ai tués, et que les autres sont partis effrayés. Vous mort, ils ne chercheront pas à faire de mal à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- C'est …, c'est une idée de génie, Draco.

- Je … merci.

- Mais pour cela, je vais devoir mettre Harry et Hermione au courant. Ainsi que trois de nos amis, comme tu l'as suggéré …

- Non ! Dis le à vos amis, mais pas à Potter et Granger ! Si tu leur en parle maintenant, ils vont contester le plan, alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule manière d'échapper au massacre ! Tu sais qu'ils voudront se battre ! Face aux Mangemorts et au Mage Noir, ils n'ont aucune chance, pas ce soir !

- Très bien, marché conclu. Arrive à la tour, ce soir, à 19h. Qu'on ai le temps de revoir le plan ensemble. Dis à tes potes que tu nous aide à préparer soi-disant, pour te permettre un repérage des lieux. Et ne nous fausse pas compagnie, tu le regretterais.

- Après tout ce que je t'ai raconté, tu crois vraiment que je vais changer de camp ?

- Tu viens de le faire, et puis, on n'efface pas 6 années de guerre comme ça !

- Vive la confiance !

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Ne soi pas en retard.

Malfoy repartit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, prêt à enclencher le plan, et remplir sa première partie. De son côté, Ginny se préparait mentalement à aller chercher son frère, histoire de lui faire cracher le morceau, et peut-être, trouver le premier de leurs alliés.

Ronald ne cracha pas non plus le morceau. Rien. Néanmoins, il accepta sans la moindre hésitation de faire partie des trois qui auraient la lourde tache de feindre la mort d'un autre. Bien. N'en manquait plus que deux.

La journée passa très vite. Entre les cours, les derniers préparatifs de la fête, « préparatifs » de contre-attaque, la journée fut chargée. Vers 18h30, Ginny, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, pour commencer à tout organiser, en prévision de la fête. La magie fut la bienvenue. Et, exactement une demi-heure plus tard, Colin Crevey vint chercher Ginny, l'air terrorisé.

- Ginny ! Appela-t-il, Ginny ! Y … y a quelqu'un pour toi !

- Doucement, Colin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je … euh … ce n'est pas moi hein ! Mais y a …, il baissa le ton, y a Draco Malfoy qui veut rentrer ici !

- Eh, bien fais le entrer, s'il te plait !, devant le moue septique de Colin, Ginny poursuivit. Il est invité à la fête, il va nous aider à préparer …

Colin partit chercher Malfoy et revint avec le Serpentard, qui lui passa devant. A la présence de leur (ex)ennemi juré, Harry et Hermione se figèrent. Ginny usa de toute sa bonne volonté pour détendre l'atmosphère, malgré tout, ses deux amis disparurent dès qu'il le leur fut possible et partir à la cuisine préparer ce qui ne l'était pas encore. Ginny et Draco purent alors revoir le plan tranquillement, parlant à voix basse néanmoins.

- Alors, comment l'ont-il prit ? demanda Ginny.

- Bien, bien. Ils étaient satisfait que je les « suive » dans le programme de ce soir et ils pensaient que le fait que je soi d'abord sur place était excellent.

- J'ai trouvé les trois personnes qui prendront notre apparence. Ce sera Neuville, Luna, et mon frère.

- Très bien. J'ai trouvé le polynectar. Il ne manque plus que les cheveux d'Hermione, d'Harry, et les tiens.

- J'ai tout cela aussi, j'ai tiré les cheveux à Hermione et réussi à lui en arracher quelques uns, j'ai discrètement coupé une petite mèche de cheveux à Harry et je m'en suis également arrachés quelques uns.

- Jusque la, tout est au point.

- Comment te préviendront-ils de leur arrivée ?

- Par un signal de détresse qu'ils lanceront dans le ciel avec une baguette. Ils arriveront de l'extérieur, par la Forêt Interdite. Cela nous laissera plus de temps, mais il faudra évacuer la tour par l'extérieur. Surtout pas par balais, car certains Mangemorts arriveront dessus. Sans vouloir vous vexer, les leurs sont évidement beaucoup plus rapide, personne ne pourrait leur échapper.

- Bien.

- Lorsque que je verrai le signal, je vous préviendrais, toi, Harry et Hermione. Vous tacherez de rassembler les autres et pendant ce temps, ton frère, Neuville et Luna boiront le polynectar et s'allongeront au sol. Quand les Mangemorts arriveront, vous devriez déjà être loin.

- Mais quand ils verront les corps, que va-t-il se passer ? Ils ne voudront pas les emmener avec eux ?!

- Je n'en sais rien. Je tenterais de les en empêcher. Je pense qu'ils laisseront les corps de ceux qui prendront l'apparence d'Hermione et la tienne. Mais pour ce qui est d'Harry. De toutes façons, s'ils en embarquent ne serait-ce qu'un, je partirais avec eux, et je veillerais sur ce dernier. Je l'aiderais à s'échapper le moment opportun.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, Mon frère prendra l'apparence de Harry, il est plus robuste, il tiendra plus facilement le coup. Surtout qu'il faudra lui apporter du polynectar régulièrement, sinon, les Mangemorts découvriront la supercherie …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. J'ai tout un stock de polynectar, des litres et des litres. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'utiliser ton frère pour prendre la place d'Harry.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Réfléchis deux minutes. Il est prof de DCFM. Il saura comment détruire les Horcruxes et pourra vous aider à les retrouver. S'il reste cloitré dans des oubliettes pendant plusieurs semaines, vous subirez une véritable ablation de forces.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, qui ?

- Je pense que ton frangin devrait prendre ton apparence. Ce serrait plus simple, étant de la même famille, vous avez bon nombre de gènes communs, donc le polynectar agira plus vite et plus longtemps. Ensuite, Neuville devrait prendre la place d'Hermione. Ils ont la même couleur de peau, d'yeux, et de cheveux. Quelques caractéristiques génétiques communes donc. La encore, les effets du polynectar seront d'autant plus réussi. Ne reste plus que …

- Non pas Luna !

- Luna est beaucoup plus résistante que tu ne le crois. Neuville serait completement terrorisé et dévoré par la haine à sa place. C'est la seule solution.

- Très bien, je leur en parlerai dès qu'ils arriveront.

- La fête commence dans 10 minutes, lança Harry, ce serait sympa de nous filer un coup de main pour terminer.

Plus que 10 minutes, et bientôt, tous les Griffondors courraient le pire des dangers, inévitable. Ginny secoua la tête et partit retrouver ses amis. Malfoy resta seul un moment, pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, au camp qu'il avait choisit : sans regrets. Il alla les rejoindre également, et bientôt, la salle fut noire de monde …

Coucou ! Pardonnez-moi cette infamie de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre ! Vraiment je suis impardonnable, mais en ce moment, je n'a plus beaucoup de temps a moi et je suis très, très fatiguée. Mes vacances commencent le weekend prochain, le 21, alors je pense que pendant les vacances, j'aurais le temps de poster un peu plus. Je vais essayer d'avancer, voir de terminer mon autre fiction « With or Without You », et puis de bien continuer celle la. La fin est proche, je suppose qu'il vous reste 5 chapitres, quelque chose comme ça … J'ai également commencé une fiction sur Twilight. Je tenais à la publier après avoir lu le dernier tome, car je suis une fan de la première heure et donc je ne voulais pas faire un massacre de ce que S. Meyer à écrit. Voila donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je les attends avec impatience, et d'aller voir ce que je fais en ce moment sur !


End file.
